


What the Hell is this?

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 9 months pain, Babies, Canon-Typical Violence, Cravings, Funny, Giving Birth, Hospitals, M/M, Magic potion (Sort of), Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Problems, Teenagers, Temporary Sex Change, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark has a new drug, which he wants Norway to try. However, when unexpected events happen, the drug is spread around the nations a little. This contains a heck of a lot of yaoi couples and completely derailed out of control.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE THAT I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS FANFIC IN 2014. EARLY CHAPTERS ARE CRINGY AND BADLY WRITTEN DUE TO MY BEGINNER'S LACK OF EXPERIENCE. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AND DON'T JUDGE TOO HARSHLY. I HATE THOSE CHAPTERS TOO TRUST ME I HATE THEM.   
> The newer chapters a more tolerable.

"Hey Nor!" Denmark burst through the door of the living room, in which his boyfriend was sitting on the couch, reading. Norway looked up in annoyance, but his face softened when he saw Denmark's smiling face.  
"What do you want?"  
"I was thinking, why don't we invite the others and go to the bar together?! We haven't met all together in a long time, and it would be fun to see each other! What d'you think?" Norway thought for a while. It was true, he hadn't seen Iceland since 3 months and Sweden and Finland were rarely heard of.  
"OK, but only us five, none of your mad drinking buddies."  
"OK! I'll call the others immediately!"

Xxx Time Skip (is now 9:30 pm) xxX

"Uuuuuuuuugh…" Norway felt horrible, and sick. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that beer…  
"Nor, are you alright?" Iceland asked. Norway's head was on the table and he was moaning every 20 seconds.  
"Do I-hic-look alright to you?"  
"Hey Denmark, exactly how much did Norway drink?" Finland had never known that Norway drank beer, but from what he could tell, it wasn't often that he did.  
"Just one bottle. Seriously, Nor! How could you have gotten drunk over one bottle of beer?"  
"Shudup! I don't care wha' you saaay." Norway was completely drunk; anybody would have been able to tell. Denmark sighed, but then smirked mischievously.  
"Sorry, guys. Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of him an' go home." He picked up Norway, and threw onto his right shoulder carrying him out the bar, Norway shouting at him to put him down. The three other Nordics just stared as the couple walked off.  
"W'll, we all kn'w what he's gonna to do wh'n he gets home." Sweden ordered three more bottles of beer. Iceland and Finland were unsure of what he meant, but after a little thought, they both turned the colour of a beetroot. Sweden simply smirked.

Xxx Time Skip xxX

"Put me down!" Denmark did as he was told and dropped him on their bed. Norway was still a bit dazed, but when he realized where he was his face exploded from his normal pale skin to a bright tomato red. "Wh-why am I on the bed?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.  
"'Cause I wanna do it." Denmark explained with a mischievous grin. How could he say that so casually? Norway turned an even deeper red.  
"Do you mean you wanna do IT, like, IT IT?" Denmark nodded enthusiastically. He approached Norway slowly, but then stopped and his grin widened even more, if that was even possible.  
"I've got an idea…Wait, and don't move." He left the room, leaving a confused Norway on the bed. He came back with a bottle and a small whisky class. He filled up the class half way and handed it over to Norway, who looked at it with a confused look.  
"What the hell is that?" He looked suspiciously at it. If it was a drug to make him feel weird or whatever he wasn't going to take it. "A drug?" Denmark nodded. Norway frowned and considered knocking the drink out of the taller man's hand. But Denmark saw the look on Norway's face and backed off a bit. He sighed and put the plastic bottle on the floor, still holding the small glass.  
"Yes, it's a drug, but not one of those drugs that make you horny; it's a drug that will completely change our way of having sex. Trust me. Just try for tonight, and if you don't like it then I won't use it again." Norway looked at Denmark's face, and then at the glass. He was still a bit dazed, so his mind wasn't clear. But since Denmark was asking so nicely, he sighed and took the glass. He looked at the liquid; it looked exactly like water, but was it was a light shade pink. He suspiciously glared at it for a moment and then drank it. Immediately afterwards he saw the saw the world spinning, and he felt dizzy, his chest and lower regions physically hurt, and he started to moan and sweat. This went on for a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours to him.  
When the pain stopped, he felt…weird. Not a horny weird, but a physical weird. He looked at Denmark, whose eyes seemed as if they could pop out at any moment.  
"How do you feel?" Denmark asked. He looked as if he was expecting something amazing, but Norway didn't feel any different except for the weird weight on his chest.  
"F-fine, why?" Norway gasped and put his hand on his throat. He had just spoke, but didn't sound like the normal Norway; he sounded like a girl. Norway then had a terrible thought going through his head. He put his hands on his chest, hoping he was wrong. But unfortunately, there were two round breasts instead of his usual flat chest. He then looked down to his trousers. He blushed into the colour of scarlet. He didn't want to think of the change down there. "What the hell is this drug? What's happened to me?"  
"It's a drug that turns men into women! I wanted to try it out! And it really works too!"  
"What do I look like as a girl?" Norway was suddenly worried about his looks, which didn't normally happen. "Must be a girl thing." he thought.  
Denmark grinned and handed Norway a mirror. Norway looked at his girl self. He looked the same, just more feminine, and with long hair to the middle of his back. He was relieved he didn't look like a completely different person. He looked up at Denmark, who seemed to be fidgeting a lot, as if impatient.  
"What? What's wrong?" Denmark pushed Norway backwards, so that Norway was lying face up. Norway felt his, well, her, face heat up. When Denmark saw female Norway with such a cute expression on her face, all self-control was gone, and he pounced onto her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuuugh, what's happening to me?" Norway was in the bathroom, on his knees in front of the toilet seat, where he had been throwing up in for the last 10 minutes. He didn't feel well either, side effect of that drug probably. Denmark popped his head through the bathroom door.

"Are you still throwing up?" Norway groaned at the question. "I guess that's a 'yes' then. I really don't understand though. The lab people said there would be no side effects, so maybe you caught a sickness or something…" Norway stood up and flushed the toilet. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, and also something else was bugging him.

"How long does this drug take effect for? Because I really can't get used to these two lumps." He crossed his arms under his breasts, trying to support them as he didn't have a bra.

"Well, they said 5 hours, but it's now 7 am, and that's over 5 hours, so I'm at a dead end here."

Norway suddenly felt a cramp in his stomach. He was thinking about a possibility that could have occurred.

"I'm going to the general store; I need to buy some food and stuff. It opens at 8 am, right?" Denmark nodded. "Then I'll have a shower and get changed. Oh! And I'll also need to go to a clothes shop. I'm not wearing boys' clothes as a girl."

(Time Skip)

Denmark was in the living room, quietly looking through some Danish magazines, when…

"DENMARK YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Denmark jumped from the shock of the yell, which could have easily competed with the noise a volcano makes when it erupts, and fell from the sofa. He then heard a sound that was similar to a herd of cows galloping through the halls of the house. Suddenly the door swinged open, smashing against the wall when it hit it and making the walls shake from the contact. In the doorway, was a very flustered and pissed off female Norway, with something in his…her? Hand.

"N-nor-w-way? Wh-what's wrong?" Denmark was shaking visibly. If there was one thing he learnt in his life, it was this: never piss of Norway. NEVER.

"THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG, YOU MOTHERFUCKING OLD PERVERT!" Norway through what he had in his hand to Denmark, which collided with his face and threw him back onto his back from his position on the floor. Denmark picked up the object from his face and rubbed his now painful forehead. He looked up to the object. His eyes grew the size of the London Eye when he realized what the object was. It was one of those Pregnancy Test things that they sold at the General Store. He had never seen one before, but he knew this about them: - = not pregnant, + = pregnant. Right now, he was looking at a +.

"Oh Shit."

"EXACTLY 'OH SHIT'! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN THINKING FOR LAST TEN MINUTES! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE YOU DIE?!" Denmark could see an angry Norway stomp towards him. He quickly stood up, still with the Pregnancy Test in his hand. He started walking backwards with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"WHA-wait, N-nor! Please calm down! I-I'm sure we can figure this out, please calm down. Killing me won't do any good to anybody!" Norway stopped. He was wearing a girl's sailor outfit, and his usual hat, and his long hair was let loose, he still had his hairclip on too. Norway started shaking, and fell to his knees. Norway started sobbing, and his hands covered his face. Denmark walked over to Norway and crouched down in front of him. "Nor…"

"This is your entire fault...if you ...hadn't given me that stupid drug ... this wouldn't have happened!" Denmark took Norway into his arms and held him in a comforting hug. He really didn't know what to do, so he only did what he could do at that very moment. Norway burst put crying, large tears running down his feminine cheeks. He buried his face into Denmark's chest, soaking the taller man's shirt.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'm sorry." Norway kept crying into Denmark's chest until he had calmed down.

"It's fine, but what am I going to do? I don't want an abortion; I'd never be able to live my life knowing I asked people to kill our unborn child, and we can't keep it either..."

"Why not?" Denmark looked puzzled.

"We're countries, we have responsibilities, Denmark. Even though you never even do your job…" Denmark grinned widely at that. Still old Norway, even as a girl.

"So you want to give it to adoption?" Norway froze. Did he? That was the only option, but…he didn't want to give it to adoption either.

"No…but…!"

"So it's settled! We're keeping the baby, and I'll help look after it as well! But I'm going to have to research how to be a father, 'cause I have no idea about anything when it comes to a proper family life!" Norway gave a small smile and nodded. Even now Denmark could still make him feel better.

"But we're going to have to tell the other countries tomorrow, at the world conference." They both froze, and then cringed at the thought of it.

(Time Skip)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Every single country said at once, which gave a shock to the two Nordic countries, who had just announced the news. Denmark was smiling uneasily and scratching the back of his head, trying to laugh, but was just able to make a nervous giggle. Norway was hiding his embarrassed female face into Denmark's upper arm, clinging on to it for dear life.

"This is very interesting news…" France commented thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? Norway is pregnant? How is that even possible!?" Germany shouted across the room.

"Please calm down, Germany-san. If you listened to the explanation, it was because of the drug Denmark-san gave Norway-san before…" He was cut off by a flustered Finland.

"You don't need to say it!" Sweden only 'Hmph'ed, saying that he guessed something like this might have happened soon. Many other countries gave their comments, some kind others mean and others annoying. Denmark felt Norway shaking.

"G-guys, please calm down, it's…"

"SHUT UP!" The feminine Norway screeched throughout the room to all the other nations, who all stopped any movement. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU COMMENT YOU'RE ANNOYING SHIT!" All the countries did as they had been told, and they all sat down at the same time. Norway was fuming from the anger he had built from hearing the unnecessary comments and Denmark was still sitting, still smiling uneasily and still scratching the back of his head. Norway sat down on his chair with a loud 'thump'. "Explain" He ordered directly to Denmark, who nodded nervously.

"It's as I said earlier. Norway consumed a drug I gave him and *cough* yeah, that happened, and Norway got pregnant…"

"Veeeeee, I don't understand…Germany, what did he mean by 'that'?"

"I-I'll explain to you later, Italy!"

"Hehehe" Denmark giggled nervously, "a-and that's all…"

"AAAAAAAAW! CONGRATULATIONS NORWAAAAAAAAY!" Hungary, Liechtenstein, Ukraine and Belarus crowded around Norway asking all kinds of questions and making a fuss over the fact he was pregnant. "I have tried to get Mr Austria to let us have a baby, but he won't have it! You are so lucky Norway!" Hungary said, maybe a bit too loudly, as all the other countries' heads turned towards Austria, who was blushing like a tomato. "And big brother won't let us become one, even before he went out with Lithuania, damn bastard…" This time, it was Lithuania's turn to be embarrassed, and clinging on to a smiling Russia, who was at the same time glaring daggers at Belarus. All the female countries were still fussing over Norway, and Germany, who had taking over the place of hosting the conference from America, decided they should end the meeting, and continue tomorrow. Norway stood up to leave, still with the other female countries fussing over him. He looked at Denmark, who just smiled and nodded meaning: 'I'll be right behind you'. As Norway left the room with others. France, America and Russia came up to him. Denmark hadn't noticed them and stood up to leave, but America addressed him:

"Yo, Denmark! Can we ask you for a little favour?"


	3. Chapter 3

“I feel sick, again.” Norway rushed to the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach. Denmark next to him, holding back Norway’s long hair. Norway looked up and nodded as a ‘thanks’, flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth with the mouthwash. Denmark looked at him pitifully and sighed. “What’s wrong?” Norway asked.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. I just feel bad to see you in such a state, is all.” Norway smiled. He always liked it when Denmark worried about him. He stood on his tip toes and gave a small kiss on Denmark’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. But I read in an article this morning that I’m going to have morning sickness for a couple more weeks or something like that, I didn’t really understand, it was really confusing. But the article said that the pregnant wo-… person could get mood swings, food cravings and need to go to the bathroom a lot.” Denmark froze when he heard ‘mood swings’, because when Norway gets mood swings, which he gets pregnant or no pregnant, it’s always best to stay out his sight. Seeing Denmark’s reaction, Norway giggled and again kissed Denmark on the cheek. Norway smiled brightly, which was a rare sight, and skipped out the room.

Denmark smiled. He actually really liked this side of Norway, maybe female hormones or some weird scientific stuff he didn’t understand. But it didn’t matter to him, as long as it was Norway. He followed Norway, who had now claimed the sofa and was reading a pregnant women’s magazine. Denmark smiled and picked up the book he had collected at the library yesterday, the “How to be a Dad” book. It was now nine o’clock in the morning, and it had been two days since the World Conference. He wondered how Russia, France and America were doing, since they had asked for a special order. There was a knock on the front door and Denmark went to see who it was. He found Iceland looking very annoyed at his doorstep.

“Yo! What’s up Ice?” Hearing the name ‘Ice’, Norway jumped from the couch and joined Denmark into meeting Iceland.

“Have you finally decided to call me ‘big bro’?” Iceland huffed, and shook his head.

“No, especially in the state you’re in now.” Norway frowned menacingly at Iceland, who ignored the glare. “I came to tell you that Russia, France and America are holding a world conference tomorrow at three o’clock in the afternoon sharp. Don’t ask me why I have no idea.” Denmark gulped; his stomach twisting at the thought of what this world ‘conference’ would be about.

“OK, we’ll be there, won’t we Norway?” Norway nodded and sighed.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. What I want to know is: why the hell are those three countries holding another world conference after two days?”

“I-I have no idea…” Denmark forced a smile, getting really nervous about tomorrow.

Xxx Next Day (world conference) xxX

All the nations were there, and to Denmark’s surprise, so was Prussia. He looked the same as usual, but he’s usual ‘I’m so awesome, bow down to me’ expression has gone down to a usual grin, probably still recovering from not being a nation anymore.

Denmark and Norway took their seats and waited for the hosts to arrive. Russia came in and asked for silence, he had his usual smile, which made Estonia and Latvia shiver, even though they are independent countries. France and America ran in the room and America slammed the door, making sure to lock the door, while France pushed an unused table against the same door. Russia glanced over at them and America did thumbs up. Russia cleared his throat.

“We want to give you some news and a warning…I’ll give you the news first: Lithuania, England and Canada are pregnant.” Germany smacked his head against the table, and all the female countries screeched in joy, except for Belarus who fainted on Prussia. “Ufufu…and the warning is-…”

“RUSSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Russia’s face became tense and he started to shake visibly.

“That…” The door was broken off its hinges and floor across to the other side of the room, taking the table along too and throwing France and America to the floor. In the doorway was a girl, with shoulder length brown hair, let loose, with bright green eyes. She was wearing so jean shorts that were mid-thigh length and a dark green button up shirt. She would be considered beautiful if it wasn’t for the highly menacing aura around her.

“Found youuuuuuuuuuuu! I FOUND THEM!” Two other girls appeared behind her. One had mid-back length, dirty blond hair, which she tied into two pony tails both side of her head and were messy around her green eyes, and her eyebrows were only slightly thicker than the other two girls. She was wearing black leggings which went to her knees, and a brown pullover without sleeves. The other girl had similar coloured hair from the previous girl, just darker, and her wavy hair was cut slightly above her shoulders, she had one hair that stuck from the rest at the top of her forehead on the right, which curled at the end. She wore round glasses and her eyes were of an indigo colour. She wore a dark blue wavy mini skirt with white mid-thigh leggings, and she was wearing a dark blue hoody. She was holding a large white teddy bear. 

“Those three girls looking really familiar. Wait! They couldn’t be…” Norway’s eyes widened when he realized who they were. “Denmaaaaaark…What did you do?”

“Eh? Eh? Oh, well, you see…”

“RUSSIA, COME HERE AT ONCE!” The brown haired girl yelled to Russia who had started to sneak out the room from the other door. He stopped and froze, slowly turning his head to where he had been called from.

“L-Lithuania…H-how are you?” His voice was shaking, and his smile had become very tense. Lithuania, who was now shaking in pure anger, jumped towards Russia and gave him a strong kick in the middle of his back, causing him to face-plant onto the floor. Lithuania had one foot on Russia back, his feminine arms crossed.

“How I am? Oh I’m fine; I’M JUST PREGNANT BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE GAVE ME A FUCKING DRUG!!!!” She started smacking a foot on Russia’s back who was saying how sorry he was. Meanwhile, the two other girls made their ways to their partners. America was desperately trying crawl away from a very angry female England, who had a firm grip on the collar of his coat and uniform and getting his fist in position to punch America in the face. France was luckier, and only had to confront a harmless female Canada, or so he thought, because the moment Canada set his girly eyes on France, was the moment of the Frenchman’s doom. She pounced onto him sending him crashing onto his back and landing on his stomach, and immediately started suffocating him by forcing poor Kumajirou into France’s face. The three men were struggling to calm their female partners, who were now quite literally murdering them.

All the other nations just sat there, having no idea what to do. Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine and an infuriated Belarus just stared at the angry and violent female Lithuania, who was normally a calm and gentle male Lithuania. China, Hong Kong and Sea land (who had also been asked to come) were gob smacked at the sight of the female England beating up the super human strength possessor America, which the male England would never. Cuba and basically every single other country nearly fainted when they saw how violent female Canada was, and they suddenly felt very sorry for France and Kumajirou, who was still being used as the object to suffocate the victim.

Denmark slowly left his chair and tip toed to the exit, hoping that Norway was too busy looking at the show.

“And where do you think you’re going, Anko?” Shit.

“U-um, nowhere?” Denmark turned to face the annoyed girl in front of him.

“Right answer” Was what Norway said before kicking him in the stomach. Denmark doubled over in pain, and Norway grabbed the collar at the front of Denmark’s shirt and bought the latter’s face at the same level as his own. “Now tell, why the fuck did you give them that drug?”

“Be-be-be-be-because they asked me too! They gave me a really good deal, so I thought it would be OK! L-l-l-l-l-l-look, N-Norway please calm down it’s no big deal! This way you’ll have pregnant buddies!!” Denmark was desperately trying to calm Norway down, so that the pregnant women wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

“I’m calm, I’m perfectly calm. If I wasn’t calm you’d be in hospital right now. And I think I’ll send you there.” Norway was about to send Denmark flying when…

“WAIT, STOP! IT’LL HURT THE BABY!” Norway froze all over, and looked down at the pitiful nation he was about to pummel.

“What do you mean: ‘It’ll hurt the baby’?”

“I-I read in an article that when a pregnant…person over-stressed or did too many violent movements, the person could lose the baby!” At that, all the pregnant sex-changed nations stopped murdering their partners and stared at Denmark. Then they all rushed to him, except for Norway who hadn’t moved at all.

“Really?!” They all exclaimed in unison. The other nations let Denmark handle the four nations and went to see if Russia, America and France needed any medical aid. America had a bleeding nose and looked tired out and beaten in every possible way. Russia couldn’t stand up because his back was in pain and France was coughing and wheezing for air and spitting the Kumajirou’s hair out of his mouth.

“Yo, what’s with the noise?” All heads turned to the voice, and immediately, England froze. In the doorway everybody else had come from, stood Scotland. “Sheesh, what’s up with America’s face, and why does France looked as if he was being suffocated, and why is Russia lying on the floor?”

“Ah! Scotland, you arrived. But you’re late.” England turned towards Russia.

“What do you mean: ‘you’re late’? Did you tell him to come like you told Prussia and Sea land to come?!” Russia nodded, and Scotland stared at the girl that had spoken. England felt the eyes staring into his back and he turned towards him. He was the same as usual, messy ginger hair, green eyes, iron earring on his left ear and smoking a cigarette. England cringed at the smell of the smoke. Scotland walked towards the girl at took her chin in his hand. England held his breath, as he didn’t want to breathe in the smoke, because it would harm him and his baby.

Scotland moved back and turned to face the other direction, to look at America who meanwhile had been taken care of by Cuba. Scotland grinned mockingly, and took his cigarette out of his mouth.

“What’s this? The strong USA got beaten up by a female England, that’s to laugh about. And you.” He turned towards England again, who had let out a sigh. “What happened for you to become so pitiful, eh?” England growled at his ex-older brother. He hated him, maybe not as a nation, but definitely as a person. Scotland’s grin hadn’t left his face. The tension was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

“S-so, Scotland-kun…how come you are here?” Japan tried to change the subject. Scotland walked towards him and pointed his thumb towards Russia, who had now been given an ice pack by Belarus and was sitting down on a chair.

“He told me to come over, but since my nation’s pretty far away from Russia, it took me a while to get here. Now what I know is this, what happened to that pathetic jerk over there?” He now pointed his thumb towards England, who looked truthfully angry, but scared at the same time. America looked at his lover and then looked at Russia.

“Hey, Russia, why did ya invite him?” Russia looked at America, but you could tell he was in pain.

“Well, at the time I thought that England’s brother should know, but I’m now having second thoughts about it…”

“Hm? Know what? I haven’t been told anything.” Scotland was getting impatient.

“That I’m pregnant.” Scotland froze and slowly turned his head towards his youngest brother.

“You’re…pregnant?” He voice was full of shock, and England was expecting the worst embarrassment of his life. Canada sensed England’s discomfort, and since Scotland is basically his older brother too, he decided to help.

“Uhuh and we’re all pregnant too.” Those simple words made Scotland’s cigarette drop to the floor. He was in total shock. He then realized that the other girls were Canada, Lithuania and Norway. Scotland sighed and picked up his cigarette. 

“Ok. I’ll wait for you two and your partners outside.” And he left. England let a massive amount of air in relief and thanked Canada, who smiled. 

After that, Russia said that was all he had to say, and that all the other nations could go home. Lithuania came up to him while the others were leaving and started sobbing about how sorry he was and that he really felt guilty about hurting Russia. After had Russia comforted Lithuania, Poland went up to him and asked if he’d want to go shopping later, for the baby. Lithuania said it was too early, but sure. Latvia, Estonia and Ukraine joined Poland and they all congratulated him, while Belarus was complaining to her older brother about why he didn’t chose her instead of Lithuania.

Canada apologized to France; England did the same to America. They all went outside, to meet Scotland who was waiting for them. He said they were to go to the hotel he was staying, and they would talk there, and because everybody knew it was better to listen to the red haired man than anger him, the obeyed.

Denmark and Norway went home, but Norway was moody for the whole day and Denmark stayed out of the latter’s way, which saved him from a very painful experience.


	4. Chapter 4

“S-so, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Canada was nervous; he was fiddling with his hoody, and was getting fidgety. Scotland had taken them to the hotel he was staying at, because he wanted to talk to them. ‘Them’ being France, Canada, America and England. England was tense, and you could tell there was awkwardness between him and his ginger brother, except for France and America, who were completely oblivious to the awkwardness as thick as black barbecue smoke, and of the same colour. Scotland and England were having a glaring contest, and Canada was seriously starting to freak out. Scotland ended the glaring contest by closing his eyes and sighing. He put his cigarette in the ash tray.

“I wanted talk about this.” He did a circular motion with his right index finger, pointed towards Canada and England. “What exactly happened?” America started chuckling and England smacked him at the back of the head. France sighed.

“Let me explain, Mon ami…”

Xxx after explanation xxX

“And that’s how it is.” France had finished the whole explanation, and Scotland was now wearing his ‘I’m not impressed’ expression. He glanced over to England and Canada. England was had his hands in fists on his lap, and was looking down at them, blushing. Canada just smiled sweetly. Scotland sighed.

“Seriously, you haven’t changed at all have you?” England tensed; he knew what was coming up. “You’re stupid, immature and just plain pathetic, like you always were.” America saw that England was shaking. America started getting pissed, and was about to stand up to punch Scotland for upsetting he lover, when the latter beat him at it.

Scotland fell on the floor from his chair, bringing the side table and ash tray with him. They were in Scotland’s hotel room, so there wasn’t any need to worry about getting people’s attention. 

Scotland rubbed his jaw, which was now sore for being punched by an angry female England.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

“THAT’S MY LINE!” Scotland’s eyes double in size when he realized that England had actually answered back to him instead of shying away. “Why are you always making fun of me? And always insulting me for no reason? I don’t remember ever doing anything against you…Even before I conquered you; you were always insulting me…” England’s tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn’t care, it was all too much for him. The fact of being transformed into a girl and impregnated was already a lot but for him to turn up after so long was just…

Canada saw that this was a private thing between bro…siblings, so he dragged France and America out, with his bear following him. Scotland and England were alone. England fell to his knees and started sobbing, it was just too much.

“I care for you, and I love as my brother, I have always tried to care for you, but you always rejected me. So I thought that if I conquered you guys, that it would bring us closer together…” Scotland was still on the floor but now in a sitting position, his face had a surprised expression. His face then tendered into soft smile.

“Idiot, you should have told me…I thought you were always trying to show off about how strong you were. I guess I insulted you…because I was jealous of how strong you were, and still are…I was jealous of how you were able to have both America and Canada and raise them…I am jealous that you have a lover like America…I’m sorry.” England looked up, not sure if he had heard correctly. Did his heartless brother really say: “sorry”? More tears ran down his feminine cheeks, and his girly eyes were wide in surprise. Scotland stood up, and walked towards England. He reached his hand down to him, the latter taking it and Scotland pulled him up, and held him into a tight hug. Scotland was holding England tightly around the shoulders, with his chin on the top of the latter’s head. England hadn’t realized what was happening, then he did, it occurred to him that this was the first time his eldest brother had hugged him. England wrapped his head around the upper waist of his brother, and buried his head into Scotland’s chest.

In the other room, America, Canada and France were spying on them, all smiling happily at the bro…family reunion.

Xxx in Russia’s house xxX

Russia was lying on his stomach on the couch, Belarus and Ukraine were putting mountains of Ice packs on his injured back, Lithuania was sobbing in regret for hurting his lover, and Latvia, Estonia and Poland were trying to comfort the crying girl.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so…”

“ALRIGHT, LIKE, WE TOTALLY GET IT NOW! YOU’RE SORRY!” Poland was seriously starting to stress out; he couldn’t stand seeing his best friend cry. Lithuania stopped crying and nodded, to just to have Belarus glare at him, in a ‘you should be sorry’ manner. Ukraine smacked the top of Belarus’ head, telling her to stop being mean to poor Lithy. Estonia and Latvia giggled slightly as Belarus started complaining childishly to Ukraine about how she didn’t need to be told what to do. Russia was smiling happily, enjoying having the noise around him. Ever since the Soviet Union had fallen, the only one next to him was Lithuania, and the odd (daily) visit of Belarus. Other than that, it was always really quiet.

“So, how are things going to be for the next few months?” Ukraine asked this, and everybody looked at her in confusion, “I mean, a pregnant person’s hormones and feelings and such will get very fragile and confused, so I think we need to be there for Lithuania at all times.” Everybody went quiet. It was already something for Ukraine to be next to Russia, but for her to say they should all stay with him for more than 9 months (to also help with looking after the baby), was just out of her character.

“I think that’s a good idea, don’t you, Estonia?” Estonia stared at Latvia, not expecting the small country to raise his voice. However he nodded in agreement, then turned to look at Poland, who smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Belarus just ‘Hmph’ed; which everybody knew meant ‘I agree’.

Russia smiled to Lithuania, who beamed in happiness. This baby could bring them together, not as nations, but as friends and family. Lithuania smiled widely to Russia, and they both knew these were going to be some interesting months.

Xxx at Denmark’s house xxX

“Oh come on, Nor! Why are you still angry at me? This could bring them closer to one another!” Denmark was begging Norway to forgive him about not telling him he gave the drug to other countries.

“That’s not the issue. I’m grateful that you gave them the drug, so that I’m not the only sex-changed pregnant person, but you should’ve told me!” Norway was having confused thoughts about this, which was unusual for him. He thought it must be an effect from the pregnancy; even though he was only a couple weeks pregnant. 

“If I had told you, you would have had a stress attack, and that would have been bad for you and the baby!” Norway looked at Denmark. They were in the kitchen, Norway looking for something to eat and Denmark sitting on the kitchen table.

“Fair enough, but where did you learn that anyway?”

“I did research; I studied everything that could happen to a pregnant woo-person.” Denmark quickly changed from saying ‘woman’ to ‘person’. Norway looked at him, his expression blank, as it always was. He sighed, and turned back to the fridge. He settled his hunger on an apple. He went to sit on the chair next to where Denmark was sitting on the table.

“One: I don’t really care if you make the mistake saying ‘woman’ instead of ‘person’, since at the moment I am a girl. Two: You did research and studied. You really are serious about this aren’t you?” Denmark smiled widely and chuckled.

“Not really serious, but definitely passionate, yes.” Norway smiled softly; he liked this caring side of Denmark. And Denmark liked the honest side of Norway, not the ‘always hiding his emotions’ Norway, (even though he still loved that side of him) but the smiling, crying and laughing Norway. Denmark knew it probably sounded weird, but the normal Norway never laughed, never cried and hardly smiled; so he liked seeing the shorter nation’s emotions.

There was a knock on the front door. “I’ll get it.” Denmark walked to the front door, to find Finland, Sweden and Iceland (along with his puffin). “Hey guys, need something?” It was unusual for all the other Nordics to visit himself and Norway at the same time.

“W’ n’d ta talk.” Sweden said simply. Denmark nodded and led them to the kitchen. Norway was surprised to see them all here. And in turn, his lover and the three guests were surprised seeing a female Norway, on a chair reaching to a high cupboard. 

“Um, do you need help Norway?” Finland offered. Norway blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

“Can you help me get the chocolate?” Finland smiled brightly and got the dark chocolate from the cupboard. “Thanks.”

“So anyway, what did you guys want to talk about?” They all sat down around the kitchen table, Norway munching at the family sized black chocolate bar.

“We wanted to know if both of you be okay with us three staying here for the next, let’s say, 12 months? Basically, can we stay here for a year?” Iceland asked. Norway almost choked on his chocolate and looked up. Denmark was at loss of words. This was unexpected, ever since the four Nordic countries left Denmark, except for Norway, none of them had stayed in the same place for more than six hours, and that only happened once in a blue moon. 

Norway’s female lips turned to a mischievous smile. “’Course you can, however, there are conditions.

“Wh’t cond’ti’ns?” Sweden was thinking it had probably to do with Iceland. Denmark looked over to Norway, and smiled; this was getting funny, Norway ordering the others.

“One: Sweden; don’t give me your scary look while I’m pregnant, otherwise I might have a stress attack.” Sweden nodded; knowing this was going to be tricky. “Two: Finland; no screeching in the middle of the night because Sweden’s face is too close to you at night, I need my sleep.” Finland blushed madly and nodded. “And three: Iceland;” Iceland had an idea about where this was going. “You have to call me ‘big sis’ while I’m pregnant, and ‘big bro’ when I become a guy again.” Iceland glared German bombs at Norway. “And when you leave, you don’t have to call me ‘big bro’ or ‘big sis’ anymore, though I’ll probably still nag you about it.” Iceland was hesitant about this.

“Fine, but not as a nation, okay? Only as a person.” Norway smirked.

“Good enough for me. Oh and please just make sure that your puffin doesn’t make annoying comments and such.” Iceland nodded, and his puffin became agitated.

“What? What do you mean my comments are annoying? That’s coming from you! If you keep eating all that chocolate you’ll become a big fa-” Norway started summoning a goblin to defeather the annoying bird. Iceland stuffed the puffin in his coat.

“I’ll try to keep him quiet.” Norway nodded gratefully, and stopped his summoning. Denmark chuckled.

“Then it’s settled. Iceland you can have your old room. Finland and Sweden, you can either choose to sleep together or separate rooms.” Even though nobody knew this, Sweden loved Finland truly as a wife, not because he was married to him as a nation, so he always tried to stay as close to his loved one as he could. He wanted to tell him, but he was too shy. But it’s a lie of one said nobody knew this, only Denmark, Iceland and Norway knew this mega crush story other than Sweden himself; but Finland didn’t even realize. Sure, he liked Sweden a lot but as a friend only, and in all honesty, found him really scary.

“T’g’ther.” Sweden said plainly. And Finland started panicking.

“But Su-san! I can sleep on my own, you know! We’re not outside where there’s a high possibility of getting killed by some wild animal.” Finland started ranting on at Sweden on how he was old enough to look after himself, but he stopped mid-word when Sweden, unnoticingly, had his scary (more like terrifying) look on. “Oshiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Finland screamed and hid behind Denmark, who just sighed. 

“That’s what I don’t want you to do in the middle of the night, ‘kay?” Finland nodded quickly, as he was trembling. Sweden looked kind of upset, not that Finland would notice, but the others sure did. “Ok, so like Denmark was saying: Iceland you’re in your old room, and Sweden and Finland, you’re in Sweden’s old room. And if it becomes too unbearable, Finland, you can move to your old room.”


	5. Chapter 5

Xxx Start of the second month xxX

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!” Canada screeched at the top of his voice. France was next to him, holding a box of tissues. They were all living at England’s house for the pregnancy, and to help each other with taking care of the babies. ‘They’, being the two pair of lovers; and Scotland. Ever since Scotland had apologized to England, the two siblings have had been spending a lot of family time together. France and Canada had been expecting America to get jealous, and start arguing about how it wasn’t fair that England was spending more time with Scotland than with himself. But actually, America had understood the situation and just smiled softly when he saw England and Scotland together. 

So everything was fine, except the fact that the pregnant pair felt ill every single morning, and where always tired.

“Calm down, Mon amour, it will be over in your third month.”

“The third month?! But I’ve only just started my second month!! Grrr! I blame you for this, France!” France paled considerably, and America came into the French speaking pair’s bathroom, holding his bleeding nose.

“Yo, can I use some tissues?” France handed him the box of tissues, and America wiped the blood from his face and took take of his nose. This was normal these days; Canada would wake up and run to the bathroom at 7:00 am sharp and would be throwing up for the next 10 minutes, and then would blame it all on France; and depending on how grumpy he felt, France would either receive a mouth full of insults or a fist full of pain. However, America wasn’t as lucky as getting a 50/50 chance: every single morning, it would be the same as Canada; wake up at 7 am, throw up for 10 minutes. However, England being England female or male, and being the generally grumpy person he is, would always punch America on the nose. The glorious USA had to get used to having at least one nosebleed a day.

“How’s it going with England, bro?” America cringed, and had a ‘don’t ask’ expression.

“Same, maybe worse. I think that by when the baby is born, I will have already died from blood loss.” America sighed, and flinched when Canada touch his injured nose.

“Let me take care of that.” Canada was really good at looking after people, and had been taught first aid by Cuba when he was still quite young, and was always there for his twin brother when he was injured. France just smile and watched as his cute lover looked after his injured sibling.

“America!” England ran into the bathroom. America looked up to him. England was wearing a jeans skirt and a black tank top, he was wearing some black strap sandals, and his hair was let loose and tucked behind his ears with a head band. When England saw how injured America was, the tear that had built up leaked to roll down his cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry America! I didn’t how much of a bitch I was being to you! I have been punching you and making you bleed for nearly a whole month! I’m so sorry!” England lunged onto America and started crying into his chest. America was slightly taken back and confused at the sudden outburst. He then thought this might be a trap of some sort, but then something flashed through his mind.

“Wait…what did that pregnancy book say? The pregnant women will start having extreme mood changes between the second and fifth month, depending on the women.”

When he realised that, he just smiled and hugged England in response that he forgave him.

France and Canada just watched. France had his arms around Canada’ chest, his chin on the top of the shorter girl’s head. When England stopped crying, he looked up to America, who had his goofy grin on.

“Hey, don’t worry babe! It’s fine! I love you and that’s all that matters to me!” America wiped away the left over tears from England’s eyes, and the latter blushed lightly and nodded, smiling. 

“Since you two have made up, why don’t we get our petit-dejeuner?” Canada suggested, saying ‘breakfast’ in Canadian French. France smiled and kissed the top of Canada’s head. America nodded and carried England, bridal style, into the kitchen, the two French speaking countries right behind them. Scotland was already in the kitchen.

“Morning.” He greeted. “How was the puking?” England growled, America only laughed loudly, Canada ignored the comment and France let out a sigh of relief he didn’t have to stop Canada from murdering the Scottish man.

“Horrible, don’t ask.” Scotland grinned widely at England who gave him a playful frown. Canada was getting some maple syrup out of the fridge, and Francis was getting out the pancakes they had made yesterday. Canada’s pet bear came in.

“Oh, hey Kumajirou, do you want some pancakes and maple syrup?” The bear looked up and nodded.

“Who’re you?” Canada sighed sadly, and started to have a depressing aura around him.

“I’m Canada, you’re owner.” France saw the sad look on Canada’s face, so he went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. At this, Canada’s face lightened up a bit.

“I remember you, always have, so don’t ever feel forgotten, ok?” Canada smiled brightly and nodded.

Xxx Russia’s house xxX

“Liet, like, are you totally ok in there?” Poland heard a groan, and since he noticed that Russia was starting to get anxious from the all the waiting, he opened the door. He saw female Lithuania, kneeling in front of the toilet, waiting for the next wave to come. Russia pushed passed Poland, and went to kneel next to Lithuania.

“Are you ok Lithuania?” He whispered, true worry in his eyes. Lithuania nodded slowly, but then quickly groaned and threw up in the toilet the sixth time this morning. “I don’t think you’re fine. This can’t be normal, I know pregnant people do get morning sickness, but this is just way too much.”

“I couldn’t agree more, and why are you so sulky and depressed all the time?” Estonia was also very worried, and Latvia was standing by his side quietly, nodding. Lithuania stayed silent. He stood up flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out. He then left the bathroom and went downstairs. The four other men followed him, worried of this abnormal behaviour. Lithuania went to the kitchen; Ukraine and Belarus were already there. He glanced to the clock: 8 am. He groaned; he wished he could just stay in bed till 10 am for once. He tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ear, and sat down at the table. Ukraine could tell the young girl was tired, so she gave him a cup of coffee. He nodded in thanks and sipped the coffee.

“Liet! Like, just, totally tell us what’s wrong!” Poland was getting frustrated: His best friend had been in a depressed mood ever since the second month started; three days ago. Lithuania looked up, and stared at Poland for a good five minutes. Then the brunette looked back to his coffee and sighed.

“N’thing’s wr’ng.” Estonia’s and Latvia’s breathe hitched. Did their big bro…sibling just…?

“Wh-why are you speaking like Sweden?” Lithuania looked to his two younger siblings, who looked like they were about to cry. She then turned to Poland, who was standing next to Ukraine and Belarus, and then turned to Russia.

“I hate you.” Russia’s face was blank. This couldn’t be good.

“What?! How can you hate big brother?! If you hate him give him to me!!” Belarus was infuriated! After everything her brother did for the long haired bastard, how could he hate him? Lithuania glared at the ash haired girl.

“Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…” Everybody shivered. Lithuania had a deathly aura around him, and was saying the words which Russia normally said when he was pissed. Estonia and Latvia shrieked and were trembling in one of the kitchen corners, on the floor, and clinging on to each other for dear life. Poland and Russia were hiding behind Ukraine, who was hiding her face behind her tray, thinking: “Lithuania has had too much influence from Russia!!!” .Belarus was just frozen in place. How could little fragile Lithuania be so scary? “Did you say something, Be-la-rus?” Lithuania had a deep and terrifying voice on, which almost made Estonia and Latvia faint. Belarus snapped out of her daze and glared at the short girl, anger building up.

“Yeah, I did! I said: If you don’t want big brother, then give him to me!” Lithuania threw the cup of coffee at Belarus, but missed and it crashed unto the wall behind her. Belarus’ eyes were wide open, and her mouth was slightly open from the shock of the attack. Lithuania was now walking briskly towards the door of the kitchen, towards the living room. Estonia and Latvia were still trembling in the corner, and Poland was trying to comfort them. Ukraine was cleaning up the mess, while Russia was desperately trying to stop Belarus from giving the infuriated pregnant girl a piece of her mind.

“Please calm down Belarus! This is normal! Pregnant people will have unexpected moods and reactions to things they wouldn’t normally react to! Please understand little sister!” Belarus wasn’t listening anything her dear brother was telling her. She pushed Russia out of the way, and slammed open the door to the living room. There, Lithuania was reading a ‘how to look after a baby’ magazine; well he was, till Belarus snatched the magazine out of his hands and threw it across the room. Lithuania was just staring angrily at the empty space between his hands, where his magazine had been. Belarus grabbed his slim shoulders and pulled him into a standing position.

“Now, you listen to me! Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean I don’t hate you! You stole my big brother from me, got impregnated by him (A.K.A had sex), almost broke his back, said you hate him, and then throw a cup of hot boiling coffee at me! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Belarus was expecting anything; except for a hard smack on the left side of her face. She was expecting an angry outburst, a waterfall of tears, a blank expression, everything and anything! Except for the harsh contact on her face. The smack was so strong it threw her to the floor. She landed on her side, and held her hand up to her cheek. Her view was blurry, her hearing was buzzing, and she felt something run down on the right side of her face, where her head had made contact to the hard floor, which was probably blood. The other nations were standing near the door gob smacked, especially the two younger Baltic nations and Poland, who had never seen Lithuania harm Belarus in any way. Latvia was peeking from behind Estonia; holding tightly to the latter’s uniform, similar to what a frightened child would do when hiding behind his mother, while Poland was slightly in front of the frightened Baltics, his eyes the size of tea cups, and his mouth as wide as a football. Ukraine had her hands on her mouth, holding back a scream, and Russia was wondering what do to, trembling slightly. 

Belarus looked at Lithuania who had a dark expression on his feminine face; however there was sorrow in his beautiful forest green eyes. The others noticed it, especially Russia, since he had seen it before; when the Baltics had fought for their independence. Ukraine rushed to her younger sister, and kneeled next to hair, helping her to a sitting position. Lithuania walked quickly to Belarus, and stopped about 10 cm in front of her.

“Why does that bother you? What I did to him? What I did to you? Or what I said? Why do even care?” Belarus just stared with a confused expression at Lithuania, whose eyes nobody could see. “Have you ever thought of what you did to me? Do you even realize?” All the other nations were just as confused as Belarus; what was Lithuania getting at? “I used to love you. Before I became independent, and before I realized I actually loved Russia, I used to love you. But when Russia confessed to me, I realized all the things you had done to me…” Belarus’ eyes widened a bit. She knew he had loved her, but had never cared, still didn’t, but she didn’t understand what she had done to upset the Lithuania girl. “No matter how many times I asked you to go on a date with me, you’d either say ‘no’ very simply, or just ignore me. Either way, I was hurt. And about 50 per cent of the time I saw you, you would wound me one way or the other, either making Estonia bandage me up, or sending me to the hospital. Once you broke all of my fingers, but at the time, I loved you so much that I didn’t really realize the pain. Another time, I was unconscious for about a week, and after that I couldn’t move for the next three days. The worst, however, was when Russia confessed to me; by then I no longer loved you, but what you did to me, was still horrible. You came towards me, a knife in your hand, and stabbed me in the stomach, and not once, but six times; I would have died from blood loss if Poland hadn’t found me in the snow, where you had dumped me. You very nearly killed me, and you still don’t realize, why, I now hate you. More than anything. When I said ‘I hate you’ to Russia, it was directed to Russia; partly, but mostly to you.”

Belarus was still sitting on the floor, mouth wide open, realizing the damaged she had cause the Lithuanian. Ukraine was still next to her, at loss of words. Poland was quiet for once, looking sadly at Lithuania; the latter had already told him everything. The Baltic nations were also in shock; they knew only too well the injuries Belarus had caused Lithuania, but he hadn’t told them about his near death. Russia had a deadly aura around him, and was now walking quickly to Lithuania, who had started trembling, and it was obvious the teenage looking girl was trying to not cry. However, he stopped, still pissed off, when Lithuania looked up, tears in his dark emerald eyes.

“So after all you have done, don’t you dare say ‘what the hell is wrong with you?’!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Lithuania fell to his knees and burst out crying. Russia kneeled in front of Lithuania, and pulled him into a comforting hug; Lithuania gripped on tightly to the sides of Russia’s coat. Estonia, Latvia and Poland decided it was better to let the complicated family alone, and went back into the kitchen, closing the door, to finish making the breakfast Ukraine and Belarus had been making and also to help Estonia and Latvia forget the traumatizing image of a Russian Lithuania. Ukraine sighed, and mumbled something in Ukrainian, and said she was going to get the first aid kit.

“Stay, big sister, we need to talk.” Russia said in his deep voice. Ukraine knew he was serious, so stayed put. “One: Lithuania, why didn’t you tell me about Belarus beating you up? And almost murdering you?” He said ‘murdering’ in a very specific way, hoping to make Belarus feel guilty, which worked very well.

“A-at the t-time *sniff* I-I was afraid of you. A-and when she a-almost killed me *sniff* I-I-I didn’t want her to g-get in tr-trouble.” Lithuania continued sobbing loudly. Russia frowned; Lithuania was always worrying about others instead of himself when he was the one in a life threatening situation, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty that Lithuania had been too scared of him to tell him about this.

“All right. Two: Ukraine, did you know anything about this?” Ukraine shook her head in denial. “Fine. Three: Belarus.” He said her name bitterly, and she cringed slightly. “WHY DID YOU HURT MY LITHUANIA?!” He yelled at her. She was so taken back from the yelling that she jumped slightly, and then looked down to her hands on her lap. 

“B-because I was jealous that Lithuania was your favourite.” She was saying the truth. She was jealous, always had and always will. Russia frowned and glared at her. He then nodded, believing her.

“Belarus, if you ask much as touch Lithuania in any way, except if he’s ok with it, I will kick you out my house and you can walk back to yours.” Belarus nodded slowly and sadly; she realized just how much Lithuania meant to her older brother now, she realized what she had done to her beloved older Brother’s loved one. Seeing that she understood, Russia nodded to Ukraine, who took Belarus to the bathroom to clean her wound. Lithuania was still sobbing into Russia’s chest. Russia sighed mentally:

‘It’s barely the second month, and we’re already having issues. These are definitely going to be some interesting months.’

Xxx the Nordics’ house xxX

“How ya doing in there?” Denmark was getting used to Norway waking up at five in the morning to throw up in the bathroom. He had read that morning sickness stopped in the third month, so they still had a little less than one month.

“W-what d’you think? Blergh!” Norway was having it rough, not only was he not sleeping enough, but he always had a sore stomach. Denmark cringed at the sound his lover was making, that one sounded bad. He heard Norway flush the toilet, and the tap running, probably rinsing his mouth. Iceland came in; holding his sleeping puffin in his arms, and was soon followed by Sweden and a very sleepy Finland.

“Geez, she…he? Whatever, big sis barfs as loudly as an elephant blares; it’s impossible to sleep.” Sweden nodded and was supporting a dozing Finland who just ‘mhm’, which probably meant ‘yeah’.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t help that can I?!” Everybody jumped, especially Finland; who then collapsed on the floor, asleep. “It’s not my fault that I’m pregnant and ‘barfing’, as you put it.” Norway glared at his younger brother, and then to Denmark. “You’re annoying. This is your fault.” Denmark just smile goofily, and mumbled a ‘sorry’. Iceland still had his blank face on.

“Then don’t blame Finland for screaming in the middle of the night just because Sweden’s too close to his face. You make the most noise in this house!” Norway glared at his younger brother, an icy wind started blowing through the house, and Iceland saw he went over the line with the last comment. Sweden, who disliked trouble, decided his and Finland’s bed was better than the hard wood floor Finland was currently sleeping on

“’m takin’ h’m ta bed.” Sweden picked Finland bridal style, and he took him back to their bedroom. Iceland sighed, and looked at his puffin, which was still sleeping. He mumbled an apology, and said ‘see you later’ in Icelandic. When he left, Norway suddenly felt a wave of guiltiness. It was all his fault that his friends couldn’t sleep, wasn’t it? 

“I feel so guilty…” Denmark looks at him.

“Why? You haven’t done anything.”

“Because I throw up at five every morning, and because I’m loud, the others can’t sleep…I feel guilty and embarrassed too.” Denmark just smiled softly, and kissed his beloved nation on the forehead.

“You’re not the one to feel guilty, embarrassed, maybe. But not guilty. I’m the one to feel guilty, and I am. Because you’re like this, you have to feel ill all the time, and hardly get any sleep.” Norway smiled sweetly. He yawned. Denmark chuckled, picked him up and placed him under the covers, and then joined him. “Don’t worry, ‘kay? Just go to sleep.” Norway nodded sleepily.

“Jeg elsker deg.” he sighed, blushing lightly.

“Jeg elsker ogsa dig.” The Danish smiled brightly, holding the small form against him protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg elsker deg: I love you, in Norwegian.  
> Jeg elsker ogsa dig:I love you too, in Danish.


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx Beginning of 5th month: England’s house xxX

“CALL THE FIREMEN!!!!” America and France rushed into the kitchen as they told Scotland to do so. There was black smoke coming out the kitchen and all the smoke alarms were going off. America kicked the door open.

“Do not fear America is here! The hero will save you!” He was only met by a hit on the head by a rolling pin.

“Shut up git! What’s wrong with you?” When the smoke cleared away, France and an injured America saw that all the smoke was coming from a frying pan in Canada’s hand and that England was holding a rolling pin and was covered in flour.

“What are you doing?” France, being a country of fine cuisine, had his face scrunched up in disgust.

“What does it look like? We’re cooking, you frog!” Canada smiled at England’s response, looked to the frying pan, and turned the heat off. 

“We were trying to cook fried strawberry ice cream, and since I knew you fry stuff in oil, we used that too, but it seems it kinda gave off a bad smoke.” France almost fainted and America rolled on the floor in a hysterical laughter. 

“What’s so funny?!” England was back to flattening some type of pastry.

“W-why would you try to fry strawberry ice cream in olive oil?! That’s disgusting.” France nodded in agreement with America. The two female countries looked at each other and looked back to their partners.

“We had a craving.” They said that in unison. It was France’s and America’s turn to look at each other. The two girl countries returned to whatever they were making, while the two male countries discussed the situation.

“I heard that at about the 4th or 6th month, they will start to have cravings.” France suggested.

“Yeah but is this normal? Cause what they’re making doesn’t sound too tasty.” They both glances back to England and Canada.

“England where is the boiled cabbage?”

“It should be in that cupboard. Next to the dried prunes, oh and don’t forget to take those as well as the dried peaches!” France glanced back to America.

“Do we need to call an ambulance?” America nodded and left to do so. Scotland came in with his mobile phone. 

“Do I still need to call the Fire fighters?” France shook his head and pointed his thumb to the two working nations.

“Non, but America went to call the ambulance in case.” Scotland had a questioning look on his face, and then looked over to his younger siblings. 

“Hey, England, Canada. What’re you making?” England turned to his older brother, his big girly eyes shining happily.

“We’re making a fried strawberry ice cream, boiled cabbage, dried prunes and peach pie!” Scotland had a ‘wtf, how can you eat that’ look, but just accepted the fact that it was probably a pregnancy thing.

“AMERICA!! YOU DON’T NEED TO CALL THE AMBULANCE! IT’S GONNA BE FINE!” Scotland called out to America, who came back in with an unsure look. 

The three stayed in the kitchen while the two girls made their food. 

When it had baked, the two girls split it in half and put it in two different plates. Three male nations looked at the food. There was melted ice cream oozing out of it, with chopped dried prunes and peaches, and pieces of boiled cabbaged were there too. France almost threw up on the spot, America fell backwards on his chair when he realised his beloved England was going to eat that, and Scotland had his normal expressionless face on, as if that pie was the most normal thing in the world.

“That’s an interesting pie…”

“Mhmm!” Canada had already eaten half of his pie, and obviously found it delicious.

“Want a bit?” England handed a piece to Scotland, whom seemed hesitant at first, but ate it to make his younger sibling happy; an upset England was the last thing they needed.

Scotland swallowed, and immediately smacked his head on the table, and groaned in pain.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Canada had already finished his pie, and was currently taking his plate to the sink.

“H-how can you eat that?” Scotland groaned in pain, he then got up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. America and France watched in shock.

“Cherie, you might want to not ever make food for.” Canada looked questioningly at France while England rushed after his big brother.

Xxx Russia’s house xxX

“Belarus, please listen to big sister and eat something!” Ukraine was worried; ever since the Lithuania vs. Belarus scene, Belarus had locked herself in her room and hadn’t come out, except at midnight, but nobody knew that except for Belarus.

“No.”

“Why?! Come one, please! Russia and I are very worried!”

“That’s a lie! Big brother isn’t worried about me! He hates me and only loves Lithuania-bitch!!” Ukraine sighed and was about to give up, when Lithuania, wearing a short green skirt and a dark green pullover, arrived with a tray, holding a plate of Draniki* and a mug of Kvass**. 

“U-um, is Belarus still in there?” Ukraine nodded sadly.

“Yes, and she won’t come out to eat at all.” Lithuania looked very upset. His feminine body was slightly trembling from nervousness, but he built up his courage and went to stand in front of Belarus’ door.

“B-Belarus?” 

“What do you want?”

“U-um…well…”

“If you’re going to blame me again for what happened, then go away! I know what I did, OK?! So you-“

“I’M SORRY!” The door to Belarus’ door opened slightly.

“What?”

“I-I said I was sorry.”

Belarus’ door opened wide, revealing a red eyes Belarus’, which means she had been crying.

“W-why would you be sorry for something I did.”

“I mean I’m sorry for making Russia angry with you and I’m sorry for having hit and yelled at you and I SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for throwing a cup of coffee at you and I’M REALLY SORRY FOR HAVING SAID I HATE YOU!” Belarus was in shock. After all she had done to him, Lithuania was still blaming himself.

“Don’t be. I was the one that hurt you. So…I’m…really sorry.” It was barely a whisper, but Lithuania’s face lit up in joy.

“I completely forgive you! And Russia isn’t angry at you anymore! It’s all sorted out! So please come and eat with us!” Belarus nodded and took the tray that Lithuania had been carrying, and they went into the dining room. There Russia, Latvia, Estonia and Poland were sitting at the table already eating some Draniki*. 

“Ah, Belarus, it’s nice to see you again! Come sit next to me.” Russia’s true smile graced his lips, and Belarus felt so happy she could cry. She nodded and walked quickly to take a seat next to her brother. Ukraine sat at the other side of Russia, very happily, and Lithuania sat in between Poland and Latvia, who was sitting next to Estonia. They all had a happy meal, and when they finished, all the female countries did the cleaning up, while the male countries discussed about how Lithuania’s pregnancy was started to show.

“No, Lithuania you can’t eat that!” The men went into the kitchen and they heard Belarus tell off Lithuania.

“Like, what’s totally going on in here?”

“Lithuania wants to eat a chocolate and leek flavoured Borscht***! That’s not something edible!” Ukraine exclaimed in worry.

“But I’ve got a craving! Pwetty Pwease!!” Lithuania asked like a small child.

“No! I’m not making that!”

“Meanie.” Lithuania crossed her arms and pouted like a little child that has been refused candy. Estonia giggled lightly at Lithuania’s expression, so did Latvia, while Poland turned slightly green at the thought a chocolate and leek flavoured Borscht***, Belarus was doing the washing up, enjoying the conversation and Russia just laughed at little.

“Don’t worry big sister, Lithuania will be fine. Pregnant people tend to have strange cravings, or so France told me from what England and Canada have been eating recently. So can you please make this interesting dish? I would like to see what it looks like.” Ukraine had an unsure look on her face but since her little brother was asking so kindly…

“OK, fine…But if Lithuania gets ill, don’t blame me.” Lithuania jumped to hug Ukraine in thanks, and kissed Russia on the cheek.

Xxx Denmark’s house xxX

“No”

“Whyyyyyy!?”

“’Cause.”

“’Cause why?”

“Just ‘cause. Look, don’t get angry at me but I can’t let my big sis eat this type of stuff, it’s ridiculous.”

“Nyaaaah! Gimme that cake I made it and I’m gonna eat it! Gimmegimmegimmegimme!” Norway reached out to Iceland who was now at the top of the living room cupboard, with his puffin flying around him, holding a purple cake which contained ice cubes, sardines, grapes, salmon and diced onions. 

“No, you’re gonna get sick if you eat this crap. Why don’t you eat something like some of your Melkesjokolade****?”

“Nooooo, that’s stuff disgusting I want my cake!”

“WHAT? But you love Melkesjokolade!”

“Yeah, maybe once, but not anymore! Now gimme my cake or I’ll summon a troll!!” Norway once again tried to reach up to Iceland in a way a child would to get chocolate. Denmark, Sweden and Finland came in through the door with brown shopping bags.

“What’s going on here?” Finland almost had a fit of laughter when he saw the scene in front of him, Denmark did fall in a fit of laughter, Sweden catching his brown bags before the eggs smashed, and the Swede only had his stoic face on.

“I’m trying to stop Norway from dying of liver failure.” Denmark stopped laughing and stood up quickly and rushed over to the cupboard. Looking upwards to Iceland with a serious face on.

“Why? What happened?”

“Don’t look so serious, it doesn’t fit you. I’m just trying to stop Norway from eating an Ice cube, sardine, grape, salmon and onion purple cake.” Everything went quiet.

“Ew.” Was the only anybody said, and that was from Sweden.

“It’s not ‘Ew’! I was hungry for that type of thing! GIVE. ME. MY. CAKE. NOW!!!!” Iceland’s puffin froze in mid-air, Denmark and Finland almost jumped to the ceiling in shock, Sweden just went into the kitchen with all the shopping to put it away, Iceland dropped the cake from surprise, and Norway caught it before it made contact to the cake. “Thank you very much.” Norway said in his sugar-sweet voice and had a happy-kitty smile on. Norway left to the kitchen where Sweden handed him a spoon.

All the other male nations were still frozen in place, until Mr Puffin broke the awkward silence.

“Talk about having cravings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Draniki: A Belarusian potato pancake. 
> 
> **Kvass: A Belarusian fermented drink made from black rye or rye bread. 
> 
> ***Borscht: An originally Ukrainian soup, mainly made from Beetroot and cabbage and can be served hot or cold.
> 
> **** Melkesjokolade: A Norwegian milk chocolate bar, from the Norwegian brand called ‘Freia’.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say; I received two incredibly rude comments from the same person, being rude about my canons. Giving helpful comments is one thing, but giving rude comments is another. I am not an 'ignorant' person, I do history, and I know VERY well what has happened between the UK brothers, thanks very much. Also, I do not canon England as a victim, and about the whole Lithuania Belarus thing, it's just that I think Belarus is always too mean to Lithuania in the series, so it's personal relief to give her a bit of a teaching. Dat is all. My canons are: 1. England was beaten up a lot when he was little by his brothers. 2. Until the Black Death, England didn't actually understand what he done to his brothers. 3. England is FAR from being a victim, or from being innocent in ANY way, but he is very very hurt. 4. All countries act upon what the government wants, but as individual beings, they just want to all get along and live in peace, but their personalities don't changed. ALSO: This is MY story. I can write what I want. But that doesn't mean I am a horrible person! I love getting HELPFUL advice from people, and I love sharing ideas too and getting requests. To everyone who gave helpful and kind advice, thank you very much! It is much appreciated! :)

Xxx middle of 7th month xxX

Canada and England were silently sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and chatting about general stuff. The men were gone shopping, and they had the house to themselves.

“I can’t wait for the baby to be born! And our bellies have really grown haven’t they?” Canada was all happy and bouncy. England smiled.

“Yes, I completely agree, but I don’t want to be pregnant again anytime soon. It’s so tiring! When you think one thing id finished another thing comes! We had morning sickness, mood swings, and weird cravings and now I need the bathroom every half hour! I’m seriously glad I’m not originally a girl!” Canada nodded in agreement, when they heard the front door open.

“Hey! We’re back!” America, France and Scotland came in with many bags. The female countries had asked them to buy pregnancy clothes, as nothing they had fitted them. They were half way through their 7th month, and their lower abdomens had definitely bulged rather largely. America handed England a bag with clothes and France another to Canada. Scotland put down the shopping.

“So, what would you ladies want to gobble down?” Everybody burst out laughing. Ever since the start of the 7th month, the two pregnant countries had been very calm and kind. The two girls calmed down from their laughing.

“I would like some chocolate ice cream, please.” Canada had always loved ice cream, and right now it made him feel better.

“Ice cream too, but mango flavoured, please.” Scotland nodded and gave them their ice creams. They thanked him, and the male countries went to the kitchen to put away the shopping. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Scotland came out the kitchen and went to the front door.

“I wonder who that could be.” England thought. France and America entered the room when Scotland came in, followed by Prussia, well ex-Prussia, and Austria.

“Prussia! Austria! What a surprise!” France leapt to his old friend to greet him with a welcoming hug, which Prussia returned. France also greeted Austria, but only with a handshake, as Austria wasn’t all too keen on hugs and such, except from Prussia. “So, what is the reason of your visit?”

“Well, two things. One: We wanted to congratulate you, you know, for soon gaining a child.” America smiled widely.

“Thanks, dude, it’s highly appreciated!” Austria nodded and Prussia smiled, and then continued for Austria.

“And we also came here for a request.”

“A request?” Scotland never really liked Prussia, so this request had gotten his attention.

“Ja, ein request. Do you still have some of that drug?” Everything went quiet.

“Um, yeah we did do, but, like dude, what would you want that for?” Prussia wrapped his arm around Austria, who blushed a deep tomato red. “Oooh, does Hungary know?” Austria frowned slightly and shook his head.

“Well I’ll be careful of two things, Hungary, when you tell her the news that you actually love Prussia and not her, and Yaoi-Ninja Hungary, who will probably try to take pictures of you while snuggling and such.” England warned them. The new couple nodded and thanked them when France gave Prussia the drug. The German speaking countries left.

“I’m very happy for them. And we will be able to be better friends with Austria too. We can help him during his pregnancy.” They all nodded, agreeing with Canada. 

“But I don’t think it will only be for Austria…” France smirked slightly.

“Eh? What do you mean France?” Canada asked with a confused tone. Suddenly England gasped.

“What?! What’s wrong Britain?!” America rushed to England. England only smiled brightly, and patted the space next to him on the couch. Confused, America sat down next to the girl, who took his head and placed it on the large bump of her abdomen. America’s eyes widened and shined when he felt what seemed like a head make contact with his hand. “Do you feel it?” America nodded, so touched that for once, he was at lost for words. “Scotland, come over.” Scotland sat at the other of England, and the young girl pressed his hand against the abdomen. Scotland smiled when he felt a hand press against his own. England was smiling brightly, and it reminded America of the way England used to look at him when he was a kid.

France smiled and scooted over to Canada and placed a hand over the younger girl’s large abdomen. He felt a foot contact with his hand.

“Do you feel anything?” France nodded, and place Canada’s hand over where his had been. Canada light up when he felt the small foot against his feminine hand. France smiled and hugged his precious Canada.

Xxx Russia’s house xxX

“Liet, do you like, feel anything?” Poland was getting impatient. Even though Lithuania’s lower abdomen had grown considerably, the young girl didn’t feel any movement at all. Lithuania sighed.

“Po, please be patient, this type of thing takes time.” Poland huffed.

“No shit.” Lithuania glared from his position on the couch, watching TV.

“Poland…Don’t you dare swear in front of my baby.” Lithuania growled. Poland tensed and nodded quickly nodding. It was at that moment that Latvia, Estonia and Russia came back in, after a long day of paperwork, and more explaining to the presidents about Lithuania’s pregnancy and so on, basically a very tiring day. But during that time, Estonia and Latvia had actually learned that Russia wasn’t all that much of a scary person after all, just misunderstood; and Lithuania had been the first one to understand him. “IVAN!” Lithuania pounced onto Russia, whose human name is Ivan Brahinski, and squished him in a loving hug. Russia smiled brightly, and returned the hug.

Belarus and Ukraine, who had also been in the room, reading, knitting clothes for the baby in the present countries’ flags and just generally being present, smiled to each other. Every nation knew that if two countries told each other their real human names, that their truly trusted each other. The small girl clinging on to her beloved man, still hadn’t released him. Russia chuckled and picked him up, sat on the couch and placed him next to him on the couch; so that the feminine Lithuania could rest her head on his arm and cuddle him at the same time. The other nations smiled.

“Oh, Poland?” Latvia asked quietly.

“Hm? Like, what’s up Latvia?” Poland answered happily, smiling back at Latvia.

“Our presidents want to speak to the five of us, I mean, Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, you and myself. They want to know the role we will be the child.” The named countries groaned. Why did the politicians need to know everything these days? Latvia laughed awkwardly, apologizing quietly. Estonia smiled to him, which encouraged him, since he really loved his older brother. Those five countries left for the meeting room, leaving the happy couple to snuggle. 

Russia laid a hand on Lithuania’s large abdomen, caressing it softly. Lithuania’s eyes shined when he felt his abdomen make a slight movement, and looked to Russia, who had an expression that only Lithuania had ever seen; a moved and truly happy expression. Russia had a slight smile, and his eyes shined with happiness. Lithuania smiled brightly, and tackled Russia into a hug.

Xxx Denmark’s House xxX

“I will give birth in our house.” Norway was being stubborn, again. The topic for the last week had been where Norway would give birth to the baby. Denmark and Iceland had said the long haired girl should give birth in the hospital, Sweden had stayed neutral, and Finland thought it was Norway’s choice, since he was the one giving birth, and Norway wanted to give birth to their baby at home.

“NO! You should give birth in a hospital!” Denmark wasn’t going to give in to Norway’s stubbornness.

“Why should I? Even in the old times, when there weren’t hospitals, women gave birth at their homes.” Norway was talking about the time before Denmark decided to conquer over the Nordics.

“YEAH SO?! At those times, more than 50% of the children died because they were given birth at their homes, without the medical aid and because the women didn’t get any help afterwards!” Iceland nodded in agreement with Denmark, Sweden was motionless with a stoic look as always, and Finland had a disgruntled look.

“Seriously guys! It doesn’t concern you where Norway gives birth, he has to be comfortable, and so it’s for him chose!”

“Finland you’re not helping! We want Big sis to go to a hospital, because none of us have a freaking clue what goes on during birth” Iceland commented, and Norway had to confess, his little brother had a point.

“Fine, let the baby chose.” Everybody looked towards Norway as if he was completely crazy, even Sweden had a look of doubt on his emotionless face. 

“How can we the baby chose, when it’s not even born?” Denmark was slightly worried at Norway’s sanity, and was seriously considering taking the small girl to the hospital immediately. Maybe the pregnancy had been too much for him.

“Don’t look at me with those looks! I mean it; I can tell what the baby wants and thinks by the movements it makes!” Norway had that serious look of his on, so everybody could tell he wasn’t lying, so they agreed. “OK, since you’re all fine with it, we’ll do it like this. Denmark and I will put our hands on my abdomen, and if we feel two pushes, it means home, and if it’s one, it’s the hospital, fair?” Denmark nodded, and put his hand on Norway’s abdomen, and the latter did the same.

They waited for a while, until…

“The hospital it is!” Denmark declared in victory. Iceland sighed in relief, while Finland just smiled, if it was the baby’s choice, then even better. Sweden had a thoughtful look in his eyes. Norway was grumbling about being betrayed by his own child even before it was born. “That shows that the baby understands its father’s worries!”

“Hey, Den?” Denmark turned towards Sweden.

“Yup, what’s up Sve?” Sweden seemed hesitant for a while.

“Do you still have some of that drug?” Denmark widened his eyes when he realised Sweden was speaking in full words, let alone asking about the male-to-female drug. 

“Um, yeah it’s in the kitchen, but why’d you ask?” Sweden just started walking to the kitchen without a word. “I think I have an idea about what’s going to happen…”

“Me too…” Norway smiled lightly.

“I second that.” Iceland grinned largely. His puffin mumbled something about ‘perverted paedophiles’. All gazes turned to Finland.

“Eh? What? I don’t understand what-Oshiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!” Sweden had grabbed Finland and threw him over his shoulder, and the bottle of pink liquid in his other hand. “Su-san?! What are you doing?! P-put me down!” Sweden kept walking to the living room’s door.

“No, Bedroom.” Finland couldn’t believe his ears. The what?

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BEDROOM!?” The door slammed shut as soon as Sweden passed through it. The others, not really expecting that kind of events from Sweden, burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Xxx In the middle of 8th month xxX

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” America flinched at England’s scream that was coming from the other side of the white door.

“I should seriously be in there with him.” America grumbled slightly, and saying that he was worried was an understatement. France laid a hand on his shoulder and Canada squeezed his hand slightly. 38 hours before, England had started to tremble, and mumbled something on the lines of ‘oh shit’ before collapsing on the floor. America had rushed over to the short girl, yelling at Scotland to call the ambulance. When they had arrived at the hospital, the nurses had taken the panting England away. About half an hour later, a women, who introduced herself as Dr Elisabeth Wood, said that England was going to give birth to the baby; three weeks early. America had panicked. He had heard that if the baby is born too early, it could die, and when he was about to start arguing with the Doctor to let him be there with his lover, Scotland had dragged him into the waiting area, quickly followed by France and Canada.

Now, they were still waiting, and America had already tried to bust through the door, if it hadn’t been for the Nurse that called all the other country to be fathers, Scotland and France wouldn’t have been able to pin him to the floor. When they meant country to be fathers, it now meant: Denmark, Sweden, Germany, Prussia, Russia, Turkey and Hong Kong. 

Over the last couple of weeks, Turkey had come over in the middle of the night to Denmark’s house (so that Greece wouldn’t know), and bought some of the drug, while Hong Kong just marched into house, had grabbed the last bit of the drug and had dragged the screaming Iceland; leaving behind a confused and worn out Nordic family.

So now, the to be mothers were: Norway, who was due for next week, Canada, due for in two weeks, Lithuania, also due in two weeks’ time, Finland, Austria, Italy, Greece and a very pissed off Iceland. 

Sweden had basically forced Finland into wearing a girl’s sailor uniform, which actually fitted the short haired girl. Finland had blond, square cut, chin level hair, big sparkling eyes, and was even shorter than his man form.

Austria was wearing black skinny jeans and red pullover, that Hungary thought fit him. He had long brown hair that he let loose, that went down to just above his lower back, he still wore his glasses over his dark purple-blue eyes and he still had his mole. 

Italy was wearing some very short shorts, with a green tank top with a red jacket. He had his hair up in a high ponytail that was under the shoulder blades in length, he had two bit of hair that were let loose on both side of his face, his curl was still there; the only thing different is that he opened his eyes! He had big bright gold-brown coloured eyes, which Germany thought were beautiful.

Greece had been able to wear his normal clothes, but in smaller, and more feminine, and he was wearing a tank top instead of a t-shirt. His hair was the same; the double curl was still there. But after he had turned into a girl, his face had become thinner, and his eyes had become a bright green; he had turned out to be absolutely gorgeous.

And Iceland…well, first off, he was still wearing his normal clothes, just that his was wearing knee length leggings. He long white hair that down to his knees. He had big turquoise eyes. But he was really, really pissed off; at Hong Kong.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!” Everybody flinched when they heard England scream; when the to be fathers had heard that England was giving birth, all the family came with them too. 

America had his hand over ears, desperately trying not to punch a wall from anxiety he had built up. 

“Mr Jones?” a nurse came over to him. He looked up and saw that she was smiling. “It’s done, you can come see them.” America was already gone.

“Arthur!” America called. When they were with humans, they had to use their human names, but the main doctor knew their really identity.

“Please calm Mr Jones, their fine. Just follow me.” Dr Wood led him to a room with a single bed in it, where England was lying. 

“Arthur! Are you ok? Why the heck where you screaming?” He looked at the Brit. He had now changed back into a man. But America really did prefer the man version of England; he had been his caretaker once upon a time. England was sweaty, his hair stuck slightly to his face and he was still panting a bit. He opened his eyes.

“Heh, I’m fine. And you would have been screaming too if you had been through that…It bloody hurt.” America sighed; still good old England “What to see them?” America looked at England confused.

“Them?” England nodded to two bundles in his arms. America walked slowly to England, and sat on the chair right next to the bed. The two bundles consisted of two babies. “…” America couldn’t say anything, he was too moved.

“Aren’t they adorable?” England nudged one of the bundles to America. The latter took the baby in his arms. He looked down at the new born. “They’re both boys…The one you’re holding, is the oldest. It’s funny; they seem to have ginger haired…” America smiled and nodded. It was true; the two babies had dark ginger hair. The baby in America’s eyes opened his eyes; they were a colour of Turquoise. The baby smiled and reached up to America; the latter smiled and gave his finger to the baby, who squeezed it slightly, doing a cute baby laugh.

“What shall we name them?” America asked the obvious question, and England smiled down at the baby he was holding, who was waving both his hands and giggling. 

“What about you name the youngest and I name the oldest?” America nodded in agreement. 

“Ok, let’s call the younger one…what about ‘Richard’?” England smiled up at him, and nodded; he liked that name, it reminded him of King Richard the lion heart.

“I like that name. Shall we call the older one…Rhys…?” America smiled. That was an American name, and the one he liked the most. He nodded. 

“Yeah! That’s a really good name! So Rhys and Richard? I think they are seriously awesome names!” America grinned his goofy grin as the very tired England smiled.

“Mr Jones, Mr Kirkland?” Dr Wood came up to them smiling happy about the births. “I would like to congratulate you. Even those two lovely boys were born three weeks early, they are the healthiest new born babies I have ever seen.” America smiled widely, very proud of his baby boys; so was England. “Should I let the others in? A certain Mr Allistor Kirkland is very impatient to see you.” England smiled; he was happy his brother wanted to see him.

Dr Wood let all the other countries come in. The first to rush to England were Canada and France; followed by the Baltic Trio, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine and Poland; soon after joined by the Nordics, and a smiling and proud Hong Kong (who was being glared at by Iceland); and were finally joined by the Axis Powers (Japan wanted to be there for Italy if he needed it), Prussia, Austria, Hungary holding her frying pan so that when everybody was distracted she could Prussia, Romano and Spain, who were there since Italy was Romano’s brother, and Spain was always around to help. They all fussed over England, asking if he was alright, how he felt, the pregnant countries asking about if it hurt to give birth; England only giving a weak smile and a shudder, frightening the pregnant countries a bit. Then they all turned their attention to the new born boys. Hungary, Ukraine and Belarus squealed and started commenting on how cute they were and congratulating the couple. Hungary asked if she could take them clothes shopping, while Ukraine and Belarus just commented on how cute their looked with their ginger hair and Turquoise.

“Where’s Scotland? He just has to see his new born nephews!” Ukraine squealed again when the baby in England’s arms laughed.

“I’m right here. Guys, sorry to ask, but could you let me and these guys alone? It’s important.” All the countries went quiet. France was a bit annoyed that Scotland was ordering him around, but Canada had already pushed him through the door. All the other nations left the room, with some difficulties to Prussia and Germany who were desperately trying to drag Hungary away; who had completely fallen in love with the baby twins.

When they were gone, England and America looked to Scotland who had a slightly worried look on his face.

“W-what’s wrong Scotland?” The named man gulped slightly, handing his mobile over to England. America scooted over, still holding Rhys. England held Richard a bit closer to him, as he was nervous about what the news could be. Scotland’s mobile’s screen was on a text. England read the text, and so did America.

“Hey, Scotland,   
Heard little bro got pregnant, how? We’ll be visiting in three days.  
Connor and Dylan.  
AKA North of Ireland and Wales.”

Everything went quiet for about 30 seconds, before England interrupted it.

“Oh Shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

England was walking up and down the room, holding Rhys, who was currently sleeping. Today was the day when his two other older brothers where arriving. America was also in the room, cradling Richard, while Scotland was out on watch for the two brothers. England was getting more and more nervous every second. The English speaking trio were in English countryside at the moment, about 2 hours’ drive from London. All the other pregnant nations had gone home. Norway and company (+Hong Kong) went to Denmark (the country), the country where he would give birth. Canada and France decided they should have their baby born in Canada, while Lithuania was going to give birth in Russia’s house; Russia doesn’t trust hospitals, and when he doesn’t trust something, nobody can make him trust it. Germany and Prussia had taken their family (including Spain, Romano, Japan and Hungary) back to their house in Germany. Turkey and Greece went back home; just to be met by a very pissed of Egypt.

Scotland came back into the house and shook his head slightly; the two brothers hadn’t arrived yet. England and America sighed; at that moment, the twins woke up their nap. Richard starting crying, and Rhys just did a ‘ga, ga, ga’ sound. Scotland handed England and America a bottle each, filled with baby milk; since England had turned back into a man, he couldn’t give them mother’s milk, so they gave the two boys the powdered milk instead. 

The couple thanked the ginger, and fed the child they were holding. When the twins finished their meal, the two fathers patted them softly on the back; they just did what advice they had been given by the doctor and books they read.   
America was unexpectedly quiet; he was nervous, anxious and worried. He had never met the two other Kirkland brothers, and he guessed they must be something like his big brothers.   
The two fathers swapped the child they were holding; America now holding Rhys, and England Richard. That’s when they heard a car come up in the drive way. England hugged Richard tighter for self-comfort. America, realising that England was nervous, stood up and wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist, and kissed him softly on the top of his head.  
Scotland, who had gone out to welcome his older and younger brother, came back in, followed by the two newcomers.

North of Ireland, the oldest of the Kirkland’s, more widely known as N.I, is more similar in looks to Scotland than England. He has the same messy hair, and his face is also very similar, while his body was about an inch smaller in height, and more feminine than Scotland, but still masculine. He has a mix of brown and ginger hair, and his eyes are of a dark Turquoise.

However, Wales, the second youngest, is pretty different. Wales has fringe that goes covers his ear, and goes down to the side of his face, and end at the chin, while the rest of his hairstyle is similar to England’s. He had light brown hair, and turquoise eyes. He was taller than England, but shorter than North of Ireland. He looked more robust than North of Ireland somehow, but was still more feminine than Scotland.

Both were known for being kind, and quiet. They never come to world meetings, as they prefer to let that ‘arguing nonsense’ to England, like Scotland. North of Ireland drinks ale, while Wales occasionally drinks beer. But even so, they only respect England as a little brother; even though when England was little they would shoot arrows at him to make him go away.

The two newcomers stood in the doorway to the living room. It was very England-like. A fire was lit since it was the beginning of autumn. The two countries turned to England, who was still holding Richard and standing next to America, who was holding Rhys. Everything went still for a while.

Wales was the one to break the silence.

“Hey Iggy. We heard you got pregnant.” Wales’ voice was full of wickedness and sadism. North of Ireland, N.I, was smirking in a mocking manner.

“And you must be the lil’ USA? Correct?” America frowned slightly at N.I, but just nodded. The two brothers looked down at the two babies. “Aren’t they cute? Definitely cuter than their fa-no… what am I saying? Their mother.” Wales chuckled. “And how did this…miracle of nature happen?” America was all ready to make a nice hole in N.I’s face, but restrained himself.

“Blame Denmark for that. I didn’t do anything.” England whispered. Wales tilted his head to the side.

“Eh~? That’s no explanation at all! Come on Iggy no need to be embarrassed.” He cooed. England’s face reddened from the insults he was getting, not from the anger or the embarrassment. Just that it was his brothers… Scotland was very different; even though he was the second youngest, he was the most mature and understanding; that’s why he understood England’s feelings the last time…But N.I and Wales were so much more Sadistic.

“Why did you come here?” England barely whispered; but enough for them to hear.

“Why? Isn’t obvious? We want answers to your pregnancy, see the twins, and just generally make fun of you.” N.I confessed evilly. America flinched slightly, and looked down to Rhys, who actually seemed to have a worried look, and Richard was being too quiet for too long. 

“Why are you being so stubborn Iggy, Hm? Come on…Tell us.” Wales’ eyes and voice were full of sadism. America was really restraining himself from punching the two brothers; could these two evil people really be England’s brothers?

“So? We’re waiting for your answer…” They waited for an answer but England just stayed quiet. “Che. You haven’t changed at all, you’re still the little, pathetic, useless, pitiful and the cry-ba-” N.I couldn’t finish his sentence as Scotland appeared in front of his and grabbed the front of his orange hoody. “HEY! What’s your problem Scotland?!” 

“Don’t you dare…” Scotland whispered full of menace.

“W-what?” N.I was seriously getting worried; Scotland was strong, and he knew it.

“DON’T YOU DARE INSULT YOUR OWN BROTHER!” Scotland literally roared his answer, almost giving everybody a heart attack, except for Rhys and Richard who smiled and giggled. Apart from that, everything went quiet.

“What…?” Wales was confused; since when did Scotland protect England? “Since when do you care what we say to him? You’ve always sided with…What the hell’s going on?” Scotland let go of N.I’s hoody, then turned to England; smiling, a true real brotherly smile. That made England’s heart warm, and all anxiety, doubt and worry fly away like the wind carrying the dry leaves away in autumn. America felt England relax, and smiled in relief.

“You two.” Scotland pointed towards N.I and Wales, who were still in shock from Scotland’s roar. “Are coming with me, and I will explain everything; and explain why I love Iggy as my brother.” He passed his two brothers, on the grabbing the back of their clothing and dragging them away to the kitchen, closing the door. England let an immense sigh of relief; that didn’t go as bad as he had expected.

“See? I told you it be ok!” America smiled his goofy grin. Rhys was smiling happily and Richard was grinning like America and giggling.

England smiled.

Xxx Time Skip, 5 days later, Copenhagen Maternity Hospital xxX

“I know understand how America felt…”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Denmark flinched when he heard Norway scream; he really sounded in pain. Denmark had a lot more self-restrain than America, and he had Sweden, Hong Kong, a female Finland and a female Iceland to keep him company. Denmark understood that Norway had to this alone, but he couldn’t help but worry.

A nurse came out and called two other nurses, saying something about emergency; Denmark felt his self-restrain slip away from him, but he was held back by Sweden. Denmark’s eyes turned to Sweden, who had his face as stoic as ever, but his eyes full of sympathy.

“D’n’t worry; N’r’ll be f’ne, h’’s str’ng.” Denmark smiled, and nodded; it’s true, Norway was strong, as everybody knows only too well. After about 10 minutes, adding to the 28 hour of waiting, a nurse came out smiling.

“Mr Bondevik is fine, and you can all come see him.” Denmark was the first to stand up and follow the nurse, followed by the others. They entered a room, where in the bad next to the window was a very tired looking male Norway, holding a small red, blue and white bundle.

“Lukas!” Denmark rushed to his beloved, stopping next to the bed and kneeling down next to it so that he was eye to eye with a very sleepy Norway. He latter cracked an eye open; and smiled.

“I’m never doing this again…” Denmark smiled and sighed when he heard Norway’s voice turned back to normal. Even though he did like female Norway’s voice, he preferred the original version.

“I’m glad you’re alright big Si-…Big brother…” Iceland mumbled the last part as Hong Kong smiled and nodded, greeting Norway, who nodded back. Finland ran over to Norway standing a bit further away from his than Denmark.

“You’re ok! That’s a relief! Seriously, you’re screams were seriously terrifying me!” Norway laughed quietly at that. Sweden was staring at the tricolored bundle. Denmark realised, and turned his head towards it, then froze.

“I-is that…?” Norway smiled and handed the small bundle to Denmark. The latter took the bundle in his arms, and looked down at a little blonde haired baby. Its eyes were open, and he could tell they were of a dark blue. The baby giggled, and snuggled closer to the warm fatherly touch Denmark was giving it.

“It’s a girl…” Norway smiled tenderly at the baby, who had now fallen asleep. The others just watched in awe. Denmark had a calm and caring smile on his face; which was very different from his usual goofy and over active grin. Norway was smiling softly, also very different from his usually expressionless face.

“Do you want to see her?” Denmark’s soft and quiet voice asked, which everybody took a while registering that it was Denmark who spoke. The first to react was Hong Kong, you walked over to Denmark, and leaned down to see the baby. He smiled brightly.

“She is very cute; she resembles you very much Denmark.” Iceland appeared next to Hong Kong. 

“She’s so adorable.” The female Iceland turned to Hong Kong “I’m not angry at you anymore! I want my own baby now!” Hong Kong grinned.

“I told you you would.” Next was Finland and Sweden to lean over the sleeping new born.

“C’te.” Sweden said simply. Finland nodded in agreement. The short haired girl was too moved to say anything. “Wh’t ya g’nna c’ll her?” Denmark raised his head, and turned towards Norway, in a ‘you chose’ manner. Norway was in deep thought for a while. Then smiled.

“What about Aurora?”

Xxx Germany’s and Prussia’s house xxX

“Oh come on Romano! You’re not still angry at me are you?” Spain whined at the closed door. Ever since he had seen the cuteness of England’s and America’s sons, he had seriously wanted a child, and three days before, he had used the left overs of the drug on Romano; worst idea ever.

“GO AWAY BASTARD! I HATE YOU!” He heard Romano scream at the top of his now girly voice. If it wasn’t for the worsened attitude, Romano was actually really pretty as a girl. He had dark brown hair that went a bit over his shoulders, which he let loose, and he still had his curl. He had big dark brown eyes; which were full of life. But right now, the female Romano was angry at Spain for who knows what reason; he had agreed to the using the drug after all.

“But Bella! I don’t understand why you are angry at me! Please explain, you sulking because of me is really torture you know!” There was silence until Germany came in with Prussia, holding a book. They gave Spain the book. Spain read:

“Women’s pregnancy  
Chapter 1: Hormones

Women who had agreed to having children before the having sex, might afterwards regret it when they learn of their pregnancy. The reason for this is unknown, but after a while, they will accept the fact and be overjoyed.” 

Spain looked up to Prussia, his close friend, who just grinned, nodding his head to Romano’s bedroom door. Spain sighed.

“Ok, Romano. I’ll leave you be. Just call me if you need me.” He left to the living room, with a slight cloud of depression over his head. He flopped on the coach with a groan, stretching an arm over his eyes. He should’ve thought this over. Austria tip-toed in, and hid behind the TV. 

“MISS AUSTRIAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE HAVEN’T FINISHED LOOKING AT ALL THE PREGNANCY CLOTHES!” Hungary ran into the room, did a quick look everywhere, except behind the TV and ran out again, shouting at Prussia if he had seen Austria. Spain peeked to the TV from under his arm.

“Is she gone?”

“She’s gone.”

“PHEW! If I would’ve known that Hungary would make me try out thousands of different outfits, I would’ve thought this over.”

“If I knew Romano would become even grumpier than he always is I would’ve thought it over.” Austria sighed and nodded.

“That is unfortunate…” Austria jolted when he heard someone enter the room; Prussia and Germany. Austria sighed, and rushed to Prussia, hugging him around the waist. “Please save me from Hungary…” The brown haired girl yawned slightly. “Sleepy…” Prussia chuckled, and picked Austria up bridal style. The young girl immediately fell asleep.

“I’ll take Austria upstairs; from what France told me, the first few days they’re gonna be very tired.” Prussia left to his bedroom, carrying a dreaming Austria. Spain groaned in envy, and Germany just smiled. It was nice to see his older brother so happy.

“By the way, Spain?” The named one tilted his head backwards. “Have you seen Italy?”

“No-” 

“GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!” a screeched echoed through the house.

“Well…I don’t see Ita-chan, but I hear him” Italy pounced onto Germany from the back, wrapping his feminine legs around the blonde’s waist, and his arms around the latter’s neck. “Scratch that. He’s right there…” Spain joked slightly.

“GERMANYGERMANYGERMANYGERMANY!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! THERE’S SWITZERLAND AND HIS GUN AT THE FRONT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! HE’S GOING TO SHOOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” Good old Italy… Hasn’t changed a bit… While Germany was desperately trying to get Italy off of his back, Hungary came in the room followed by Switzerland, and his gun, but also with Liechtenstein.

“Italy! Calm down, Switzerland is accompanied by Liechtenstein, which means he hasn’t come here to shoot you!” Italy stopped his crying, screaming and accidental choking of Germany, and turned towards the two newcomers, his golden eyes open.

“Ve~ is that true Switzerland?” The neutral nation huffed.

“Yeah, whatever.” At that moment Austria came down…Well, more precisely, Prussia came down carrying a still sleepy Austria on his back. 

“Eh, what’s with all the noise?” Austria yawned; seriously, couldn’t he get 5 minutes of sleep without being disturbed? He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the two neutral nations, which he had just noticed. "Switzerland? Liechtenstein? What are you doing here?” Liechtenstein smiled brightly.

“We came to say congratulations to you and Italy.” Switzerland blushed slightly, and made a very much forced and crooked nod in agreement. Spain groaned for the hundredth time that day.

“And Romano…” The two blonde haired countries turned towards Spain with a worried look. “It’s as bad as it sounds…”

“CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” Spain was head-butted in the stomach. “SPAIN YOU BASTARD!!! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME WAIT!!!” Spain, still slightly dizzy from the attack he had gotten used to, looked up in confusion.

“EH?! Make you wait for what!? It’s been barely ten minutes!” he was head butted in the nose. “OW!! PUTA! That hurt Romano!” 

“OF COURSE IT HURTS!! THAT’S THE POINT!!” Spain groaned again; why did he have such a violent lover? “You haven’t given me your full attention for a whole 10 minutes!!” Spain lifted an eyebrow. Romano wanted his full attention? Hmm… that was interesting information indeed.

“ROMANO-KITTY: ON!” Spain yanked hard on Romano’s curl. The young girl, who had been sitting on the Spanish man’s stomach, completely melted onto his chest, a slight blush on his face, a kitty smile on too and purring happily. Spain grinned, still holding the curl. “I’ll be leaving you people to give my kitty all my attention…” He stood up, holding a smiling and purring Romano bridal style.

“And may I ask what exactly you are going to do?” The suspicious Switzerland asked.

“Hey, hey” Spain pointed to his ‘kitty’ “Pregnant, remember? I’m just giving him his patting and stroking session...I know it sound weird, but he actually likes that.” Spain left to his and Romano’s room.

“…I know I don’t normally say anything in such situations, but…that’s kinda cute…” Switzerland had a dead pan face, while Liechtenstein jabbed him in the side. The others laughed. Liechtenstein smiled sweetly.

“Oh, and Mr…Miss? Austria, if you need any help in what so ever, you can just ask help from us! And you too Italy! And Romano too of course!” Switzerland nodded, more normally than the previous nod. “We’ll be leaving then.” The two nations left, Liechtenstein whispering something similar to : ‘Tell me when you’ll start the baby shopping’ to Hungary, who winked back. When the two countries had left, Hungary rubbed her hands together, smirking evilly.

“Soooo, Miss Austria…” Austria stiffened at the tone of Hungary’s voice. “Let’s try out some more clothes shall we?”

“NO!!! PRUSSIA SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Prussia was accidentally being choked by the panicking female Austria, Italy style. Germany groaned.

“Hungary, please refrain from terrifying Austria; one Italy is more than enough.”

~

While all of this was happening, in the beautiful country of Turkey, the ex-Ottoman empire was being butchered painfully by a pissed off Egypt, while Greece was trying and pleading his brother to stop. Canada and France were having a friendly cuddled, both slightly worried about England and the meeting with his brothers; but France clarified that if Scotland and America were there then he would be fine. While in Russia, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia and Estonia were having a debating war against Ukraine, Belarus and Russia on why Lithuania should give birth in a hospital, and the three siblings fighting for why Lithuania shouldn’t give birth in a hospital.

And all the other countries were all preparing for the massive shock of having several little children countries at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Xxx Canada xxX

Everything was quiet, too quiet really. But France was the one who was the quietest of all.

“Hey don’t worry Francis! I’m sure Canada’s fine!” France shook his head…The American’s grin fell from his face. “Why? If bro’s not screaming at the top of his voice like Britain, then I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Non, you do not know Canada as well as me, mon ami. The quieter he is, the worse he feels…If he isn’t screaming, it means he is in terrible pain…I’m worried…” England smacked the back of France’s back, surprising the Frenchman.

“It hurts you know! Don’t be so dramatic! Canada’s going to be just fine.” France looked at England; you had an ‘I know what I’m talking about’ face on. The blonde haired man smiled and nodded.

Scotland was sitting next to England, keeping an eye on N.I and Wales. The week earlier, when the two countries had arrived, he had explained to them all that had happened: Denmark’s drug, the pregnant countries, England’s outburst of emotions and the actual pregnancy. His brothers had taken it seriously, but had then started to tease England while he was feeding or holding Rhys and Richard, who were currently being held the two countries. Scotland was especially keeping most of his attention on N.I, who was holding Rhys. 

“How long are you going to keep staring at us?” N.I asked, slightly nervous. Ever since he had been dragged away by Scotland, he realised the strength of the ginger man.

“As long as Rhys and Richard are in your arms.” Scotland glared at the two countries, which shivered under the powerful glare of the tallest of them all. England smiled slightly, and patted Scotland’s arm in reassurance.

“It’s fine Scotland. I trust them.” N.I and Wales stiffened. ‘I trust them’. After everything they had done to him? He trusted them to hold his sons. Wales smiled. N.I did the same mentally.

A nurse with long brown hair came towards France, smiling.

“Monsieur Bonnefoy*?” The nurse addressed France, who immediately stood up.

“Comment va Mathieu? Il n’est pas blesse au moins**?” From what little French he knew, England could make out that he was asking about Canada’s health. 

“Non, ne vous en fait pas, il vat très bien. Mais il voudrait vous voir, et Monsieur Jones aussi avec le reste de votre famille***.” America’s ears perked up when he heard his name being called.

“What’d she say?” France let out a sigh of relief and smiled and the English speaking countries. 

“She says that Canada’s fine and that he wants to see all of us.” All the countries stood up, and let the nurse lead the way.

“Hey Iggy, can I ask something?” Wales had a confused tone in his voice.

“Sure, what’s the matter?”

“Canada’s turned back to a male, right?” the Brit nodded “So why aren’t the nurses suspicious about why he turned from a woman to a man?” England giggled.

“It’s true that they would have been questioning us on that subject by now, but we explained to them the matter, so they won’t have any suspicions on the matter at hand.” Wales nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“Il est la dedans****.” The nurse pointed to a white door, labelled ‘Mathieu Williams’. France thanked her and opened the door. Canada was sitting upright in his bed, panting slightly and a bit sweaty, but otherwise looked fine.

“Mathieu, are you alright darling?” France walked next to Canada, and kissed Canada’s head gently. The smaller man smiled.

“I’m fine…I now understand what Arthur meant when he said it was hard work…” France and America sniggered while England glared at both of them; Scotland a small smile on his face, and N.I and Wales blushing bright red at the thought of…yeah that.

“I’m glad you’re ok bro!!!” America gave his goofy smile, Canada returning the smile with his own gentle one. 

“Francis…” Canada raised his arms, that’s when everybody noticed the white bundle in Canada’s arms. France’s eyes twinkled in happiness, as Canada passed his the bundle. A little baby with a mix of blonde, ginger, orange and cherry red hair and light blue eyes looked up at him, she also had Canada’s curl. The baby smiled, almost as if shy, it had a small blush on and reached out to France’s long hair, took hold of it, and pulled gently on it. France smiled as he let his adored hair be played with by his child.

“Girl or boy?” Scotland asked.

“Girl.” Canada answered. France was in his own little world with his new baby girl. Everybody smiled. 

“I kind of wish I was at Richard’s and Rhys’ birth now…NOT BECAUSE I MISSED ARTHUR OR ANYTHING!!!” Wales blushed the light colour of a tomato, cradling Richard in his arms a bit tighter. Everybody laughed, except England who was smiling, and France, still in his own world. Wales was very much like England when it came to pretending…or lying. 

“Did you think of a name for her?” N.I wondered. Canada smiled and nodded; then snapped his fingers in front of France’s face, bringing him back to the present world.

“HM?! What?” The long haired man looked up, still in a slight daze. Canada smiled.

“Mathieu has an idea for your daughter’s name.” Scotland explained. France smiled and nodded. He thought it would be a good idea for Canada to choose the name, since Canada was the one who had done most of the hard work.

“I was thinking of calling her Francoise.” France’s face beamed. ‘Francoise’ was the girl version of ‘Francis’. 

“I like that name, Mon Amour. *****” 

Xxx Russia’s house xxX

“We should’ve taken Lithuania to a hospital.” Estonia mumbled in annoyance. Latvia was teary, flinching each time he heard one of Lithuania’s pained moans. Poland was indifferent. He knew Lithuania well, and knew he could get through this; or at least he hoped. 

“Nonsense Estonia. Hospitals are full of sick people, it wouldn’t be good if the baby or Lithuania caught a disease.”

“B-b-b-b-b-but it would have been safer for Lithuania’s sake!” Latvia raised his voice; it was barely a whisper. Russia frowned. He didn’t trust hospitals; one of them is because in the past the hospitals on Russia had been very bad.

“I do not like Hospitals and have reasons to.” The two Baltic nations sighed and almost hit the ceiling when they heard Lithuania’s first scream. Poland starting having doubts. And turned to Russia. It was obvious he was shocked. His hair was standing on ends and was messy, his clothes were ruffled up and his scarf was almost falling off his broad shoulders.

“You, like, having second thought?” Russia nodded quickly; Poland huffed, Russia could be such an idiot at times.

“BIG BROTHER! It went amazingly well!” Belarus ran in. Latvia and Estonia almost fainted when they saw the blood on her hands. Poland did faint and Russia caught the blonde haired man just in time, but tensed at the thought of his bleeding Lithuania.

“Belarus…What did you do?” Russia’s voice was deep and angry, which made Belarus visibly shiver.

“I-I didn’t do anything wrong to Lithuania! I promise! This is normal you know…” She looked down at her hands; maybe she should wash her hands, she thought. “Why don’t you come inside? The baby’s adorable!” Russia lightened up and passed Poland to Estonia and Latvia, who tried to wake him up. Russia stood up and went into the room. 

Ukraine was finishing cleaning up some of the blood, while Lithuania was lying in his bed, turned back to normal, but pale. Latvia, Poland and Estonia soon followed; though Poland was still a bit wobbly and using the shortest of the present countries as an arm rest.

“Toris! How are you feeling?” Russia rushed to Lithuania, Ukraine simply smiling at the happy reunion. Belarus came in, her hands now clean. She smiled; even though she was still jealous of Lithuania, she was happy for him. Latvia was struggling to hold up a pretty heavy Poland, so dumped him on a chair and sighed. Estonia was eyeing a small bundle in Lithuania’s arms in wonder. The pale man cracked open an eye and smile weakly.

“Never…again. I’ve…lived through…many things…But this was the most tiring and killing of all…” Poland’s mouth fell to the floor. Lithuania had been in the fucking soviet union…giving birth was worse?

“At least you are alive! Then I’m very happy!” Russia exclaimed smiling.

“U-um…Lithuania…what is that bundle?” Estonia’s question caught all of the male countries’ attention; Belarus and Ukraine left the room smiling-they had a lot of washing to do. Lithuania looked down at his baby. He smiled and motioned the others towards him. They all rushed to both sides of the bed, and looked down onto a rather small but all the same adorable little baby. It had ash coloured hair, and dark Turquoise eyes. Russia melted completely, and knelt down so that he was on a low enough level to look at his baby face to face.

“It’s a boy…he’s cute isn’t he?” The other countries had to admit the baby did look pretty feminine, but Russia was almost restraining himself from reaching out to hold the small baby. “Hey Ivan…I have an idea for a name…” Russia looked up, his eyes full of childlike joy; an expression thought to have never been possible in the tall man’s eyes. 

“And what is it?”

“Anatoly.” Russia liked that name immediately. It wasn’t a very common name…but he loved it. It fitted his son perfectly.

“Da, I like that name.”

Xxx Denmark’s house xxX

“Denmark…what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like? I’m finishing the decorations!” Denmark was currently putting up Danish and Norwegian flags on the blue and red walls of the room. The walls were a soft blue with red stars on them. There many toys here and there, many of them blue, red, purple and white. There was two chairs in the room, a wardrobe and two chests. The wardrobe was filled with different types of sorted baby clothes; the wardrobe having been kindly made by the IKEA owning country-Sweden. One of the chests was a dark brown oak chest, almost black, filled with more toys. The other was made of metal, which had been painted over dark red and white by Denmark. Inside it was all the different baby things the two parents will need; nappies, bottles, baby feed…

“I can see that…” Norway was currently holding Aurora in his arms. The Norwegian man hadn’t let go of the baby ever since he left the hospital. He had turned down a meeting with his and Denmark’s boss and even slept with his daughter in between him and Denmark, a hand over her small body protectively. Norway most definitely loved Aurora, and so did Denmark.

“I just think this would be nice, y’know…Give a bit more of us in the room…and you’ll need to let her sleep on her own when the cot arrives too.” Norway sighed and frowned, but nodded. His daughter needed to learn from an early age to sleep on her own…

The small baby was currently sleeping soundly against Norway’s chest, breathing softly. Denmark had pointed out that she had the same curl as Norway, and her hair had grown over her right eye more, and her blonde hair had groaned longer too.

“Denmark? We have a problem…” Hong Kong came in, an exhausted look on his face. Finland and Iceland had woken up early this morning to follow Norway’s pregnancy routine of throwing up in the early hours of the morning…

“What? What is it?”

“Sea land…” Norway groaned. This had trouble written all over it.

“What’s he doing here?”

“He came here when he heard Finland was pregnant through Latvia. He’s been screaming since the second he arrived, something about Sweden and Finland not loving him.” Norway groaned again when he heard the faint screaming of a small boy. Denmark sighed. He had finished his work anyway. He put away his tools and went out the room, followed by the other countries.

They entered the main hall, where the noises were coming from. A long haired Iceland was sitting on the floor with his puffin, looking at the scene. Sea land was yelling to Finland in Finnish, and Sweden was holding him from tackling the pregnant girl, and Finland was trying to answer Sea land’s complaints as best as he could, but to no avail.

“Why would you want another child when you have me?!”

“Peter please calm down and let me-”

“Don’t you love me?! WHYYYYYY!”

“P’ter, c’lm down. NOW.” Sea land froze and growled quietly. Sweden turned to Finland who had tears in his big purple eyes. “L’’k, P’ter, it ain’t Fin’s fault, ‘kay?” Sea land looked in a confused manner to Sweden.

“It isn’t?” Sweden shook his head. 

“No. I w’nted this. ‘kay? I w’nted to h’ve ma own ch’ld.” Sea land glared at the older man. “But th’t don’t mean I d’n’t care for ya. Th’s ch’ld won’t be a repl’cement, ‘kay?” Sea land had a softer look on his face, but still wasn’t happy. Sweden had already talked a lot for his character, and just turned to Finland.

“S-Sea land…when this child will be born, you’ll be a big brother.” Sea land smiled happily at that.

“Really?” Finland nodded. Sea land ran to Finland and hugged the slim figure. Sweden watched, inwardly glad and relieved that Sea land wasn’t angry anymore. 

Iceland sighed and stretched.

“Glad that’s over.” He mouthed to the others. Hong Kong smiled and nodded. The two parents just stared blankly in front of them, until Aurora woke up with a whimper and started sniffling.

“I’ll prepare the bottle.” Denmark left to get the bottle ready, while Norway hugged his beloved daughter to stop her from crying.

Xxx Germany and Prussia’s house xxX

“Fuck you.” Spain groaned into the floor. Romano was sitting on his back, insulting and blaming him for the previous hour of throwing up. Italy had had received the same treatment, but after washing his mouth, had collapsed asleep into Germany’s arms. Austria had smacked Prussia on the head with Hungary’s frying pan; much to Hungary’s joy. Austria had then told Prussia off and lectured him on how to support him during the pregnancy, falling asleep mid word. Hungary and Prussia had taken the dark brown haired girl to bed, while Spain was being beaten into the wooden bedroom floor by a pissed off Romano. “It’s your fault I had to wake up at 4 in the morning to fucking throw up, you bastard!”

“I said I was sorry Roma…and quieten down a bit; you’ll wake the others-OW! Puta…” Spain groaned again when he got a hard smack at the back of his head. 

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO TO SPAIN-BASTARD! IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT I’M FUCKING THROWING UP AT FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!!” Spain was pretty sure he would have become deaf by now, and groaned when he felt his hearing buzzing. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to have a pregnant Romano, but he didn’t realise it would have been this bad.

“It’s true it’s my fault, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!” Romano fell off Spain’s back when the Spanish nation stood and left the room. Romano was dazed for a few minutes…till.

“SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!” Spain flinched when he heard the ear piercing scream. He felt a heavy weight come crashing unto his back. He toppled forwards, catching himself on the handle of the door leading towards the kitchen.

“B-big sister??” a trembling Italy appeared out of nowhere, an obviously pissed blonde behind him, followed by a white haired man, a sleeping Austria, and a frying pan swinging Hungary. Spain sighed and glared gently at the lump on his back, AKA Romano.

“S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-I’M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Spain crashed onto the floor from sound wave’s power, once again Romano on top of him.

“Romano wha- hey…are you crying?” The feminine Romano was trembling, and sniffling. The other countries just stared in utter shock; it was the first time Romano had ever apologized, not to mention, WAS CRYING. 

Hungary, knowing how emotional women could get at times, dragged a sleepy Prussia who was still carrying a sleeping Austria back to his bed. Italy ushered Germany back to their room, not wanting to disturb the Spamano moment. That left a flat on the floor Spain and crying Romano on the latter’s back.

“I’m s-sorry…I sh-shouldn’t have g-gotten a-angry at y-you for s-something so st-stupid…” Romano sniffled quietly, resting his feminine face into the crook of Spain’s neck. The taller man just stared at the crying Romano. Spain remembered one of the things he read…

“Certain pregnant women may half quick mood changes at an early stage, depending on their usual personality.”

Spain smiled, knowing that he had to be patient with a pregnant Romano; he had heard from England that pregnancy wasn’t easy for women, and therefore they over reacted, had strange food cravings and were overly stressed out quite easily. The tanned man turned round and hugged the trembling girl.

“It’s fine, I forgive you. But there’s really no need to kill me you know…” The long haired girl nodded. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain’s neck, and sobbed himself to sleep.

Xxx Turkey’s House xxX

Crash. Bang. Smash…CRAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

“I’M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!” Turkey pounced into his bedroom and his in the wardrobe. A very pissed off Egypt came stumping in, a frightened Greece hiding behind a statue just outside the room.

“Turkey…COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!!!” Egypt, for the previous week, had been basically murdering Turkey any chance he had…which was pretty often since nobody could stop an angry Egypt. Greece hadn’t even tried, but Turkey understood that; EGYPT WAS FUCKING SCARY WHEN ANGERED. 

The masked man shivered in his wardrobe at the thought Egypt finding him…then his thought came true.

“AHA!!! FOUND YOU!!!!” Egypt pulled out the tall man from the very large wardrobe, dragging him collar of the coat before trapping the Turkish man in a headlock.

“AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I’M SORRY!!! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!!!!” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW?!?!?!? YOU GAVE GREECE A DRUG WITHOUT MY PERMISSION; YOU MADE HIM PREGNANT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!! FUCK I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE GOING OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!” The two fought for a while before stopped by the sound of crying.

In the doorway of Turkey’s bedroom was Greece, who had come out of behind the statue, crying with large tears streaming down his cheeks. The brown haired girl was wearing a white button up shirt that was too big for his small form, so it when down to his knees. 

“Greece…what’s wrong?” Egypt asked, concerned, while Turkey ripped himself out of Egypt’s grip and hurried to Greece, before hugging him tightly. Greece only gripped onto Turkey’s coat and cried into the tall man’s shoulder.

“W-why do you always fight? I know I’m your sibling, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do decisions on my own…” The Greek girl sobbed louder into Turkey’s shoulder, who had never seen Greece cried, so only did what he could do at that moment, hug the sobbing country.

Egypt sighed and mumbled something similar to ‘I’m sorry, I’ll try not to’ in Egyptian before making sure his sibling was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the countries' bosses and their horrid attitude, I don't actually know what they're like, so I please don't yell at me ;^; I just needed a reason to have some 'problematic situations'.

Xxx 2nd month xxX

The French and English speaking countries walked quietly as they followed Scotland from a safe distance down the streets of London. 

The ginger country had been acting rather strange. He often got calls, and laughed, laughed, during them, while he smiled when he read his many texts and emails; he also had been leaving the house and going to places for unknown reasons a lot. Scotland had always answered his family’s questions with ‘It’s for work’. France had said that Scotland was in love, but England had rejected the idea, so they had all agreed that they would follow him when he next left.

So here they were; America holding baby Richard, England holding Rhys, while Canada cradled Francoise as she slept. 

They saw Scotland enter a small Costa café, and the 6 countries with the 3 children sat on the outside tables of the Costa, with a perfect view of the inside of the café. 

They saw Scotland look around the room, as if he was expecting somebody, and smiled, the others realised it was to the direction of a waving hand. So he was meeting with somebody, was he?

“I’m telling you, he’s on a date.” France commented.

“That’s not possible! You know countries aren’t allowed to date our people!” Wales and N.I argued quietly, so that nobody else would hear them.

“But still, look who Scotland is talking to.” They all turned to where Canada was pointing. Their eyes widened when they saw Scotland talk to a long brown haired girl. She had hazel eyes, a fringe over her left ear and a small curl behind her right ear. She was smiling brightly to Scotland, and chatting about something that the spying countries couldn’t hear. 

“This ain’t good…” England nodded in agreement with America. Scotland and the girl stayed in the café for a little while, then Scotland paid the bill and they left. The other countries quickly hid themselves from the two persons’ views, until they had walked past. They then followed them.

The ginger and brunette walked through out London, chatting and looking at shops’ windows, and just generally laughing and talking. The brunette always seemed to have a smile on her lips, with small dimples on her cheeks as she did so. The couple stopped in front of a flowers’ shop and entered it. The other countries outside waited in the cold October wind.

“I’m pretty sure they’re dating.” 

“SHUT UP FROG!” France pouted and poked the UK’s cheek, just to annoy him.

“What? It’s just an observation…” England shot a glare at the blonde.

“You are less mature than my boys, and they are two months old!” France frowned slightly, still pouting. The countries all turned their heads when they heard the door to the flowers’ shop open, revealing Scotland and the brunette, the latter holding a bouquet of large white daisies. The couple walked away from flowers’ shop, and turned a corner, quickly but quietly followed by the other countries. 

England realised where they were heading; towards the hospital where he had given birth to the twins. He motioned to the others, pointing towards the large white building. 

Scotland stopped at the front of the hospital doors, probably to say goodbye to the brunette. They talked a little more, until the girl leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She was blushing as she said a quick goodbye and disappeared into the hospital. Scotland was blushing lightly and smiling.

He turned round and walked towards a large tree.

“How long are you gonna spy on me?” Canada was the first one to come out from behind the tree, followed by the others. The ginger haired country groaned in annoyance. “You’re acting like a bunch of parents that are spying their teenage child on their first date…” France chuckled.

“I told you they were dating…” Scotland wacked the top of the Frenchman’s head. “AIE! But it’s true…” England stepped to Scotland.

“Who is she?” Scotland was blushing lightly and looked away, as if that was going to help him avoid the question.

“Her name’s Clara. She’s my fiancée.” The ginger walked away quickly as the others stood in shock.

“YOUR WHAT?” Scotland started sprinting through London, quickly followed by the other countries, except for Canada and England, who was now carrying both his sons, because they were carrying the children; they walked after the sprinting countries.

“ALLISTOR!! DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!!!” N.I yelled at him. Scotland didn’t slow at all; he actually sped up; if that was even possible.

“GEEZ!! HOW MUCH STAMINA DOES THIS GUY HAVE? AND HOW CAN HE GO ANY FASTER?” America asked while sprinting. Wales huffed.

“HE CAN THROW FREAKING LOGS! THAT ASNWER YOUR QUESTION?!” France and America’s eyes widened; logs? Scotland must be strong then…

To any of the normal people who were around, the sight of four grown men running after an even taller man was a very strange sight indeed.

Xxx Time skip (4 fours later) xxX

“S-STOP!!! ALLISTOR! STOP WITH THE RUNNING” Wales yelled before collapsing in the grass. “I-pant- can’t go –pant- any further.” France picked up Wales and carried tired out country on his back up the hill, in the country, towards England’s house. When they entered, they found a panting Scotland, and Canada who was currently feeding Francoise, and England feeding the bottle to both Rhys and Richard at once. Baby Francoise stopped sucking on the bottle when France came in and giggled, extending her small arms as far as they could go towards him. France smiled, setting Wales down on the floor, and walking towards Canada who was holding his daughter. Canada passed Francoise to France, the baby girl wrapping her arms around her father’s neck.

America walked to England, and picked up Rhys, feeding him the bottle, so that England could have an easier time with feeding Richard. There was a peaceful silence for a while, except for the panting of the 5 sporty countries. N.I was the first to break the silence.

“Now –pant- Scotland…what do you mean that human is your fiancée?”

Xxx Russia’s house xxX

“Aaaaaaaaw, he’s so cute!” Latvia commented when Anatoly tried to reach for the sunflower Russia was holding. The tall country nodded and smiled to Latvia before handing his baby boy the flower. The small child held it in his small hands, staring at the large yellow petals.

“I’m surprised you were able to find a sunflower in October!” Ukraine exclaimed. Russia smiled.

“Da, so am I. I think this is a sign that Anatoly has the same passion to sunflowers as I do.” Ukraine smiled; she turned to Belarus, who was reading a magazine on what diseases babies could get. “Um, Belarus, why are reading that?” Belarus looked up.

“Just in case, I’m reading the different symptoms to a baby’s different diseases, so that if Anatoly has one of them we can act quickly.” Ukraine and Latvia smiled at that; ever since the new-born had arrived, Belarus had become much more caring. Estonia came in the room, tired out.

“Ugh, someone kill me…” Latvia turned to his older brother.

“E-eh? What’s wrong Estonia?” Estonia smiled at his little brother.

“Just our bosses, they said they wanted to meet Anatoly, and I had to debate against all of them that Russia and Lithuania thought that a 2 month old baby wouldn’t be able to handle so much pressure, and some other complicated stuff. BUT IT’S ALL OVER NOW AND I WILL FORGET ABOUT IT!” Estonia collapsed into an armchair and Ukraine brought him a cup of tea. He thanked her and sipped at the tea.

“By the way, where are Lithuania and Poland?” Russia asked. Belarus sighed and buried her face into the magazine, Ukraine giggled and Latvia, along with Estonia just groaned. 

“Poland dragged Lithuania to the shops.” Latvia answered; ever since he had spent more time with Russia, he had become less scared of him, still nervous, but not terrified. Russia’s expression turned to a *are you joking?* expression.

“Again?” Latvia nodded. “But it’s about the 10th time these last 2 months that Poland has dragged Lithy to the shops. We have more than enough baby things for a whole army of babies…” Belarus giggled at the thought. 

“NO POLAND! WE HAVE ARRIVED HOME! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE SHOPS!” Anatoly giggled when he heard his maternity father’s voice echo through the house; his emerald eyes dashing towards the door. Lithuania entered the room, loaded with different coloured bags, soon followed by an empty armed Poland.

“But Lieeeeeeeeeet, I like wanna go buy more!” Lithuania sighed at the whine, but ignored it. He smiled as he walked towards Anatoly, who was sitting in a baby chair next to Russia. Lithuania placed a kiss on Russia’s forehead, and then walked to Anatoly. He giggled when he saw the sunflower.

“How adorable, I was sure Anatoly liked sunflowers.” Lithuania picked up the ash haired baby. The baby snuggled into the brown haired male’s chest, and immediately fell asleep, still holding the sunflower. Russia smiled.

“He, like, looks like an angel!” Poland squealed at the sight of the sleeping baby. Russia chuckled.

“He is an angel. Our angel.”

Xxx Denmark’s house xxX

Quiet. Very quiet…too quiet….any time now, there should by a yell of some so-

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING THOSE IDIOTS?!” There it is. That was Iceland, screaming at the top of his voice. Hong Kong was trying to calm the infuriated girl, but to no avail. Sealand entered the room where the shouting was coming from, which was the front hall.

“Mummy! Daddy!” The small boy ran over to Sweden and Finland, hugging both of them. “What happened? Why is Ice yelling?” Finland’s face was saddened. Sweden’s face was full of visible anger, which frightened Sealand slightly; something must be wrong. Demark entered the front hall, having just come from the kitchen.

“Hey, what’s happened? But first, come in the kitchen, Norway has prepared some coffee. All the four newly arrived countries sighed in relief. They entered the kitchen, where Norway was feeding a happy Aurora. The little baby was completely oblivious to the newcomers and kept on drinking from the bottle. Denmark poured out four cups of coffee, and passed them to the newcomers. Iceland was fuming as he stared into the brown-black liquid, as if trying to evaporate the liquid with his anger.

“What’s wrong?” Norway put down the empty bottle that Aurora had finished, and patted the baby’s back gently. Hong Kong sighed.

“The bosses are being unfair, that’s what’s wrong.” Norway and Denmark tilted their head in confusion, and Sealand only stared at the sad looking Finland. Why had caused his mummy to be so sad, and his daddy so angry? “It’s just they said that countries shouldn’t be wasting their time on raising children, and should be looking after their homes instead. They want Aurora to be sent to an orphanage by next week too…” Norway growled.

“What? That’s outrageous! How dare they say such a thing!” Aurora felt her maternity father’s anger, and buried her chubby face into the soft, yet flat chest. This calmed Norway down, and he kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

“I KNOW! THAT’S WHAT I SAID! BUT MR ‘I’M YOUR BOSS YOU HAVE NO FREEDOM’ DECIDED THAT I WOULD SEND MY CHILD TO AN ORPHANAGE AS SOON AS IT IS BORN!!!” Iceland collapsed onto the floor in tears, and Hong Kong held the crying girl. Finland was obviously at the edge of tears, so Sweden wrapped an arm around the blonde girl, resting his chin on Fin’s head, while Sealand hugged the girl’s arm. Norway sighed and Denmark frowned. He stomped out of the room for a second, and came back in, wearing his black and red uniform and holding his Viking axe. 

“DENMARK! What are you going to do?!” Finland panicked. Denmark stomped across the kitchen towards the exit of the house, smiling when he saw Aurora clap her little hands. The front slammed shut and a small, yet mischievous smile broke through Sweden’s face. “Ah! S-Su-san! Why are you smiling?” Sweden chuckled.

“He r’lly h’sn’t ch’nged.” Everybody, except Sweden and Aurora, who seemed to know exactly what Sweden meant, was completely confused. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Everybody fell off their seats at the distant yet volcano loud screams. Except for Norway, who almost hit the ceiling in surprise, but held tightly to Aurora. The little girl was giggling and laughing, as if she had seen the funniest thing in the world; much like Denmark. 

“M’ybe we sh’ld save the B’sses.” Sweden got up, dragging Norway and Finland along; who were soon followed by Iceland, Hong Kong and Sealand.

Xxx at the headquarters xxX

“DANMARK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! LISTEN TO ME! I AM YOUR BOSS!” was what the Nordics and Asian heard when they entered the meeting room. The scene was actually quite horrible; tables thrown about, a chair was in the suspending lamp, sheets of paper were flying everywhere, a broken window, an angry Denmark swinging his giant axe at the Nordic’s and Asian’s bosses, the axe already having sliced through the wall. However, little Aurora was giggling and laughing, and was stretching out her hands towards her father, as if she wanted to join in.

“DON’T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY BRAT! I’VE LIVED FAR LONGER THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER! NOW, IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO BUTCHER YOU, YOU’LL LEAVE OUR FAMILY LIFE TO US! RIGHT?!” The bosses wear hiding behind Sweden’s boss, who was feeling very unsure of himself, but when he saw Sweden, he decided to take action.

“SVERIGE! Do something!” Yet the frowning country just gave his boss the most terrible of his glares. The Swedish man trembled, and hid behind the people who were supposed to hide behind him; maybe they weren’t like this normally, but DAMN THEIR COUNTRIES WHERE TERRYFYING!   
It was Norway’s boss who decided to take a step ahead. Too ahead.

“Stop this nonsense! You are only countries! You can’t feel! Don’t act as if you are human!” The Norwegian man heard a giant cracking noise. It was coming from Denmark. “W-What was that?” Evil and mad blue eyes were staring right into his own. Denmark had a sadistic grin, and was coming far too close to them for comfort.

“What was that? Hm, nothing, just my ‘self-restrain’ that collapsed…” Denmark’s voice was deep, full of anger and pain. “We’re countries…we can’t feel…is that what you think?” The bosses starting backing away. They were kings, presidents and prime ministers in that small group of men who were currently being attacked; and they were scared of their own country; damn, not even all of them. Only Denmark. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” The last thing the other countries saw was a highly pissed off Denmark pouncing on a band of screaming monarchy and presidents before leaving the room and closing the door.

Xxx Germany’s and Prussia’s house xxX

Romano was having a peaceful siesta, head lying on Spain’s lap as the older man stroked his hair as he would to a cat. Germany was helping Italy cook something; who had sent Japan (who had come for the day) to the shops to buy pasta, rice and tomatoes. While Hungary was talking girl stuff to Austria as Prussia brushed the Austrian girl’s long hair.

Spain smiled happily when he saw the small blush on Romano’s face. The Italian girl had become much kinder, patient and hadn’t cussed since the other night; which made everybody’s life a hell lot happier. The door opened, and in came in Japan. He bowed politely when he saw the couple and Spain returned the bow with a smile and a wave. Japan walked quietly to the kitchen, where Spain could hear a humming Italy and Germany thanking Japan. After about 10 minutes, Italy came out of the kitchen.

“Ah! Big brother Spain! Could you tell Romano that lunch is ready so that he should wake up? I’ll get Hungary and the others!” Italy rushed upstairs. Spain smiled, and he leaned down to his peacefully sleeping Roma; the little country had been feeling very tired lately, so had taken a lot of siestas. Spain leaned down and gently kissed Romano’s left temple.

“Amor (Love), wake up…Lunch is ready.” Spain whispered gently. Romano groaned and rubbed his tired eyes as he woke up.

“Hm…Don’t wanna…” Romano wrapped his arms around Spain’s waist, and closed his eyes again. Spain pouted and giggled. He picked up Romano bridal style and brought him to the dining room. Romano groaned again, but smiled lightly as he was brought to the dining room. Japan and Germany had just finished doing the table. Spain put Romano down in his usual place, and Spain sat next to him. They waited for the others to come.

Xxx Upstairs xxX

“Ve…Everyone, lunch is ready!” Italy exclaimed as he arrived upstairs, eyes wide open. Hungary was trying to get Austria to try on a sparkly dress, Austria stubbornly refusing, and Prussia was ignoring the argument and playing with Gilbird. Hungary looked to Italy and smiled.

“Ok, we’ll be there in a minute.” Italy nodded as he skipped downstairs again. Austria sighed and leaned backwards to poke Prussia in the cheek, catching the albino’s attention. The red eyed nation grinned to his lover. “Hey, you two. Lunchtime.” Hungary reminded them. Austria nodded, but as Hungary left the room, Prussia pulled him into a quick kiss. Austria blushed, but kissed Prussia back. The albino smiled and stood up, Gilbird on his head, Austria’s slim hands in his as they went downstairs. 

When they arrived downstairs, the air smelled of the different traditional German, Austrian, Spanish, Hungarian, Italian and Japanese food. It smelled delicious! Austria hurried Prussia into the dining room as he felt his stomach growl. They entered the room, Austria sat next to Germany, who was sitting next to Italy, and Prussia sat next to Austria and Hungary, who sat next to Japan, who sat next to Spain. After the Catholic countries said prayers and Japan had thanked for the meal, they started eating.

It was a peaceful and happy aura, everybody excited about having children.

Xxx Turkey’s house xxX

“Greece, what’s wrong?” Egypt tried to call through the door as Turkey called his boss in worry of Greece.

“Nothing. Go away.” Greece answered, obviously upset. Egypt could hear that his younger sibling was doing something in the basement. He sighed, but almost had a heart attack when he heard Turkey yell. Egypt walked to where Turkey was talking to his boss. He could tell the tall man was angry.

“WHAT?! THE HELL! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT?! NO! THAT’S NOT HAPPENING, GREECE ISN’T GOING THROUGH THAT! HE’S PREGNANT, YOU’RE BEING TOO INSENSITIVE! WHA-…Is that all this is about?” Egypt could feel the anger flowing out of Turkey. “Da hell!! What’s that about? We have no right to feel emotions? Is that what you think of us? Well, you know what? GO FUCK YOURSELF!” Turkey slammed the phone down, ending the conversation. Egypt cleared his throat, and Turkey turned to him in slight surprise.

“What was that about?” Egypt asked slowly. Turkey growled at the conversation. Egypt could tell this was serious, and not some random little argument.

“They want Greece to have an abortion.” It was as if a volcano had exploded.

“WHAT!?!?!?!?!?” 

“My thought exactly.” Egypt hissed in anger. So this was why Greece was upset…But both men froze when they felt a tremendous evil aura fill the room. They both turned to look to the top of the stairs, where Greece was standing. The Greek girl was wearing a Spartan ‘skirt’, a woman’s breastplate and sandals. He was also wearing a red cape, and holding a spear. He had a sword in his belt. Turkey and Egypt shivered. “G-Greece.”

The angered female gave them an angered glare. “Wh-what’s with the clothing?” Greece smirked mischievously, eyes full of killing intent.

“I’ll show these bastards that you don’t mess with Heracles Karpusi…and that I can be with who I want!” Greece stormed out the house, slamming the front door so hard the lantern fell from the ceiling with a loud smash. Turkey sighed and Egypt was completely dazed.

“At least he’s still as lively as he always was…” The two men said in unison after a distant battle roar, soon followed by two long and loud screams while the sound of smashing and cracking could be heard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick explanation~   
> Clara is a normal human being (if you didn't realise) and she has many family members from several different countries, making her more open to opinions and arguments about history, philosophy and so on. She's smart and has moved houses often, and lived in several different countries because of her father's job. :3

Xxx 3rd Month xxX

Xxx Japan’s house xxX

“No, aru! I’m not doing it!” China yelled at Japan, who was patiently holding a small sake cup in his hands, with the oh-so-famous drink that had made the other countries into girls. Japan had previously asked his lover the same question that Denmark had asked Norway on that night. But China knew the consequences to his answer, and had enthusiastically refused. Japan was still sitting in front of China, patiently asking the same question over and over again.

“China-sama, would you like to drink this please?” It was more of a ‘DO IT OR ELSE’ type of question, more than an offer or suggestion. But China shook his head. 

“NO, ARU! I’M NOT DOING IT! AIYAH! Just give up already!” China got up, and as he was about to leave the bedroom, he was pulled back unto the bed. “Aiyah!” He squeaked in surprise. “What are you doing?!” Japan was hovering over him, with an amused smirk, mixed with sadism. China shivered at the look, and tried to get Japan off of him. But instead, Japan thrusted two fingers into China’s mouth, forcing the long haired man to open his mouth, giving Japan the perfect opportunity to pour the liquid into China’s throat. China tried to struggle, but to no avail. Japan retreated his fingers, and smirked as the changes of China’s body already took place.

“It is done~”

 

Xxx England’s house xxX

Scotland was sitting at one side of the couch, and his fiancée, Clara, sat awkwardly on the other side. Clara’s brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she fidgeting under the stare of the other six countries. Scotland seemed to notice, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Clara was surprised at the gentle gesture, but smiled up to Scotland.

“So, guys: This is Clara. Clara, this is France, England, Wales, North of Ireland, America, Canada, Francoise, Rhys and Richard.” Scotland said casually, pointing to the nations as he introduced them.

“I-It’s nice to meet you.” Clara said, a bit nervously. The six other countries just stared. Clara was seriously losing her calm. ‘Fuuuuuuck, what do I do?!’ She screamed to herself. Canada was the first one to react. He smiled sweetly at Clara.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Clara.” Canada elbowed his French lover as to snap him out of his stare. France then smiled too.

“Lovely too meet you~” He said in his ‘ever-so-pervy-French-guy’ voice. Clara relaxed a little. Wales and N.I were the next to snap out, but didn’t say anything, and England and America kept on staring.

“So, Clara, which nationality are you?” Wales asked. Clara thought for a little while.

“Well…I guess the simplest way to say is that I have a French passport, but I’m not fully French…” France gave a large grin at this. 

“Oh~? Scotland, you’ve fallen for one of mine~?” Scotland shot a glare to France. England sighed, cradling Rhys in his arms. America rolled his eyes at France’s comment, and cuddle Richard.

“If you listened, frog, Clara said that she wasn’t fully French!” England retorted. France huffed, but didn’t answer back. Scotland still had his arm wrapped around Clara’s waist. Canada smiled to Clara, who smiled back.

“In detail, what nations are in your blood?” N.I asked, genuinely interested in what type of girl Scotland had chosen. Clara sighed a little, before thinking deeply.

“W-well…My dad’s fully French. But my mum’s German-” France almost fainted at the thought of a French person marrying a German, even though that happens a lot. Clara coughed a little, regaining France’s full attention. “But my mum’s father is Hungarian, while my mum’s mum is both Austrian and German, and my mum’s great grandmother was Italian. But if you go more into the family history, we have Russian, Prussian, Spanish and maybe a little English blood, as far as I am aware.” France gaped at the detail, while the others chuckled. 

“You seem to have a wide-ranged family.” Canada said, and Clara nodded. Scotland smiled a little; he was glad that Clara was getting along with Canada. The latter and Clara started chatting a little, and Scotland spoke to the others.

“So?” Scotland asked his family members. They all gave a nod; Clara was a good person. Scotland let out a relieved sigh. This could work out…

Xxx World meeting~ (including the bosses and Clara~) xxX

Denmark was glaring at the six bosses, making sure that they didn’t say nor did anything he didn’t like. Norway was cradling a sleeping Aurora, Iceland was grinning at the frightened look on his boss' face, Hong Kong was smiling because Iceland was happy, Finland was smiling and making sure Sealand behaved himself and Sweden was being Sweden.

Japan was smiling happily at nothing in specific, while China had an angry cloud floating above his head. He had turned into a girl, and was shorter than usual, which annoyed him, because he was short anyway. He had two buns on both sides of his head, same coloured eyes and hair, very cute looking, and was wearing his usual clothes, but in a more feminine way. Japan’s boss seemed to be neutral about his country’s decision, while China’s boss was fuming in anger that his country was forced into pregnancy.

Russia was holding Anatoly in his arms, the latter staring at a drawing of a sunflower. Lithuania had a content look on his face, Belarus watching all the other countries warily, in case they tried to touch Anatoly, Ukraine being her happy self. While Estonia was glowing, for the reason of the shorter-than-female-china-sized girl next to him, AKA Latvia. Latvia had agreed to having a child with Estonia, since they had been lovers ever since the end of the Soviet Union, and had taken the liquid. Latvia now looked very fragile and small, and had pretty much the same type of hair as when he was a man, but just a little longer, and had a large flower themed hair clip in his hair. He was wearing a dress and a cardigan that Poland had given him. The blonde headed man sat next to Latvia, pleased to have another person to go shopping with. Russia’s boss had a stern look on his face, which scared the living shit out of the Baltic Bosses, making Poland’s boss pout in annoyance, while Ukraine’s and Belarus’ bosses just stayed with their countries.

Italy had insisted on sitting on Germany’s lap, and Germany’s and Italy’s boss were happy that they were happy together. Romano was hugging Spain all the time, a kitty smile on his face, which was very unusual to see. Italy’s boss, who is also Romano’s boss, was very happy, while Spain’s boss was a little annoyed since they were originally both men, but it wasn’t anything of his business. Austria and his boss had identical perfect postures, while Hungary pulled on Prussia’s cheek aggressively, because he had said that Gilbird was more good looking than her. Hungary’s boss was trying to calm her down.

France was holding Francoise in his arms, while Canada held Kumajirou. England was holding Richard and America was holding Rhys, both contently happy, while Wales and N.I eyed Scotland and Clara. France’s boss was arguing with the UK’s prime minister, and America’s boss was talking to Canada’s boss. 

And lastly, Greece was keeping good control of her and Turkey’s bosses, while Egypt’s boss wanted to be somewhere else. Turkey was making sure Greece didn’t kill their bosses, and Egypt was staring off into the distance.

“Alright! Ve vill start ve meeting. We have two fings to discuss! One: About raising ve children, and two: about Clara!” He said, looking towards Clara, who was getting uncomfortable again. He then looked to Latvia. “You explain your idea.” He said gently. The fragile girl nodded nervously but stood up all the same.

“U-u-u-um…” He looked to Estonia, who gave him a big smile. This gave Latvia some courage. He took a deep breath. “I have been worrying about the children’s futures. Our children will be raise alone, and in separate countries, and since they will be countries themselves, they won’t be able to go to human schools. So the logic would be that they grow up with other countries, who are children. S-s-so…I’m offering the idea that…we all live together…” Latvia whispered the last part. All the countries were quiet. Then Denmark exclaimed.

“THAT’S AN AWESOME IDEA!!! LET’S DO THAT!” His boss was about to protest, but he shot a pissed of glare at him, and that shut him up. One by one, all the countries agreed.

“I like that idea. It could also bring us closer together.” Canada said, and for once he was heard. Everybody looked at him, and nodded in agreement; even a few of the bosses liked the idea. 

“But where shall we all stay? Who has the biggest house?” England said. China, Russia, America and Canada put their hands up. “I doubt four people have the biggest houses…”

“You could all stay at my house, da?” Russia offered. Poland protested.

“If only it wasn’t so like cold at your house. Do you totally want the kids to have like pneumonia or something?” Russia had to agree that was a good point, Anatoly was used to it, but the others may not.

“My place is the coolest! We’re staying there! ‘Cause I’m the hero!” America said loudly. His boss rolled his eyes a little, while the UK’s prime minister told America to get off the table. France huffed.  
“Do you want the children to become obese?” He said bluntly. America glared, but didn’t argue; Rhys and Richard were sleeping.

“I-I think my house may also be a little cold, and nothing much ever happens…maybe we should stay at China’s house.” Canada said. But China shook his head. 

“No, aru. If you all stay at my place, it will be like a punishment, do you not think aru?” Everybody HAD to agree on that one. Then Sweden spoke up.

“St’y at D’nm’rk’s house.” Denmark looked at Sweden with a ‘oh no you didn’t' look.

“But my house is way too small!” Sweden shook his head.

“Ya h’ve enough r’’m for one b’droom and b’throom for each family.” Sweden said without emotion. “And l’ke China said: ‘It’s punishment’. For itroduc’ng tha drug in tha f’rst place.” Denmark tried to protest but every single other country agreed to this. So they were all going to stay at Denmark’s house. As a punishment to him. Germany sighed in relief. That had been sorted quickly.

“Good, now, Clara…Scotland…how is vis going to vork out? Clara isn’t a country, so she will age like a human…and you know ve rest…” Germany said quietly. Clara nodded, and her head hung a little. Scotland sighed; he knew this would come up.

“Don’t worry about that. Me and bros’ magic can sort that out. But Clara just needs to make the decision. That’s all.” Scotland said quickly. All the countries nodded their heads. They had all seen the UK brothers’ magic at one point, so knew that they could do something about it. But it was the fact that Clara had to make the choice to see her friends and family age…and so on.

“OK…vell…I guess ve are all sorted out ven. Ve vill all move to Denmark’s house as soon as possible. You are all excused.” And with that, the shortest meeting among the countries known to mankind had ended. Denmark ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh come on…”


	13. Chapter 13

Denmark’s eye twitched as he looked at all the countries that had arrived at his door step. He sighed heavily. ‘This is gonna be JUST great…’ he thought to himself.

“Fine, fine, come in guys.” He grumbled, obviously unhappy about all of this. Norway had told him it was his punishment for having created that drug anyway, but Denmark didn’t see anything bad about what he had done. Weren’t the ones with kids happy? Denmark showed the countries their rooms. In the long corridor, there were 17 rooms in total, nine on the left side and eight on the right side. “These are all double bed rooms. Norway and I named the rooms.” Denmark said, a little grumpy. 

England, America, Richard ad Rhys were staying on the first door to the left, next to Canada’s, France’s and Aurora’s room. Then was N.I’s room, next to Wales’ room, who both had their own room. Scotland and Clara shared a room next to Wales’ room. Next to those two was Estonia and Latvia, then Russia, Anatoly and Lithuania, next to Belarus’ and at the far end, Ukraine’s room. On the opposite side of the corridor, Poland’s faced Ukraine’s. Poland’s room was next to Germany’s and Italy’s room, then Spain’s and Romano’s room. Austria and Prussia also had a room together, and their room was next to Hungary’s, who was next to Egypt’s room. That room was next to Turkey’s and Greece’s room, which, finally ended at the first door on the right, China’s and Japan’s room.

Everybody was pleased of the order they had been placed in, and they all went to the rooms. Clara on the way thanked Denmark, which made the latter a little less grumpy. All the rooms looked similar, but were the equivalent to a 5 star hotel in Tokyo. Bathroom, TV, king-sized bed, and individual kitchen: it was like a little flat; for free. Everybody was extremely happy about the quality of the rooms, and went about making any changes they wanted.

Denmark sighed. Good thing his and Norway’s room was on the other side of the house, next to Aurora’s. Sweden and Finland were in the room next to Denmark and Norway, followed by Iceland and Hong Kong. Sealand slept in the room facing Sweden and Finland’s room. ‘Good thing the walls are sound proof.’ Denmark thought. Well the walls were sound proof for all the bedrooms a least. There were many rooms in Denmark’s house, so there would be enough place for the children to have their own rooms in they ever wanted to. Denmark sighed again. He went into the kitchen, where Norway was, feeding Aurora her morning bottle. Denmark plonked himself in a chair and groaned. 

“What am I gonna do?” He grumbled. Norway looked at his lover, and smiled a little. Aurora looked over to her father. “This is gonna be total hell…” he muttered. Norway went towards Denmark, and kissed him on the forehead.

“It’ll be fine, and anyway, this is quite good. Aurora won’t have to be brought up alone, and we can all maybe learn to get along a little better.” Norway said, soothing Denmark’s worries away with his voice. Denmark smiled to Norway.

“What would I do without you?” 

“Nothing, except drink loads.” Norway said back, a little teasing sound in his voice. Denmark pouted dramatically.

“Heyyyyy…No, I wouldn’t…” Norway rolled his eyes, and continued feeding Aurora. There was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” Denmark said. He went to the door and opened it, greeted by a very serious faced Netherlands and kitty-faced Belgium. “Oh, hey guys! What’s up?” Belgium giggled.

“Nothing much. We just wanted to say congratulations, and that if you ever need any help, we’re always available!” Belgium said happily. Netherlands grunted.

“But it’ll cost. OW!” He exclaimed as Belgium stomped on his foot.

“It’ll cost nothing.” She said, smiling sweetly. Denmark sweat dropped.

“Y-you came all the way here just to say that?” he asked, a little surprised. Belgium shook her head.

“No, actually…Spain asked us to bring these here…” she said, pointing to five giant trucks. Denmark stared at the trucks.

“Please tell me they’re not tomatoes…” Denmark said, feeling that there will be a lot of cleaning up if they were.

“I’m afraid they are.” Netherlands said, still in a bit of pain. “Could you please get Spain?” Denmark groaned, and gestured for Belgium and Netherlands to come in.

“SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!! TOMATO DELIVERY!” Denmark shouted across the house. There was the sound of galloping across the house as Spain appeared through one of the doors that lead to the main hall. He jumped to Belgium.

“Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!” he said happily, trying to give Belgium a hug in thanks, but was stopped by Netherlands who had grabbed the back of Spain shirt collar. “AGH! Ne-Netherlands! Can’t br-breathe!” Spain choked. Netherlands let go of him.

“Don’t touch my little sister.” Netherlands said bluntly. Belgium sweat dropped and decided to change the subject.

“We brought the tomatoes you wanted! They’re in the trucks.” Spain grinned.

“Thanks guys! You’re the best!” He said happily. Denmark coughed to get everybody’s attention.

“And WHERE exactly are you gonna but your millions of tomatoes?” Denmark asked. Spain gave him a sheepish smiled.

“Um…Your garage?” Denmark narrowed his eyes. 

“NO.” He said bluntly.

“Please Denmark! My life is on the line here! Roma really needs these, and if he doesn’t have tomatoes nearby he gets angry! And I’ll get chigied!” Spain complained. Denmark thought for a second. It’s true that Romano’s chigis did seem painful and back breaking…

“Fine, you can use my garage…” Denmark muttered. Spain grinned.

“Gracias amigo!” He said happily. Netherlands, Belgium and Spain went outside to move the thousands of craters of tomatoes to Denmark’s mansion like garage. Denmark stomped back into the kitchen. Norway looked up to him from a sleeping Aurora.

“Annoyed again?” Norway asked emotionlessly. Denmark nodded. “You’re gonna have to get used to it.” Norway said simply. Denmark nodded again. Suddenly there was a loud yell across the house. Norway and Denmark jumped from their spots. “What was that?” Norway asked nervously, Aurora having woken up and whimpering. Norway handed her to Denmark, who took her in his arms, making her fall asleep once more.

“Let’s find out.” Denmark answered, walking towards the source of the noise. They arrived at Lithuania’s and Russia’s room. Denmark was surprised that the yell had been as loud as having passed through the sound-proof walls, but opened the door a little. Lithuania was tapping his foot angrily at Russia and Anatoly, holding a bottle of Vodka in one hand, and his other on his hip.

“What’s the big idea, Ivan?! Anatoly is FAR too young for this type of drink!” Lithuania said angrily to Russia, who was trembling a little in fear. Anatoly was trying to reach out for the bottle of Vodka.

“U-um…sorry to interrupt…but what’s happening?” Denmark asked. Lithuania turned to Denmark and Norway, obviously looking pissed. 

“What’s happening is that Russia let Anatoly drink Vodka!” He said, more than pissed. Denmark gulped, and Norway had his normal stare on.

“L-Liet…you’re misunderstanding this! I had my Vodka bottle in my bag, and somehow Anatoly got to it! I swear that’s what happened.” Russia pleaded Lithuania to understand. But the brown haired country just glared at him.

“You want me to believe such bullshit?” he muttered, a purple aura surrounding him. Russia squeaked in fear, Anatoly having gone deathly quiet and his eyes widened. Denmark and Norway quickly left the room, much to Aurora’s disappointment, just before Lithuania was going to strangle Russia with his scarf.

“W-well…I’m sure people thought these were going to be interesting years…but now there’s no other way of describing these years to come…” Denmark said, worried for what was going to happen in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, Denmark’s house, a lovely place to be, really. It has a beautiful garden, that’s well kept by Norway, lovely Danish cooking, yes Denmark does cook, oh, and especially the lovely quiet…

“WHERE ARE YOU?!!?!?” OK, maybe not. The ever so charming scream right now was actually the pregnant countries, all pissed off at their ever so loveable lovers. So, basically: A pissed off Romano, Italy, Austria, Latvia, Iceland, Finland, Greece and China, hunting around for Spain, Germany, Prussia, Estonia, Hong Kong, Sweden, Turkey and Japan, just because they have had morning sickness…like every morning, and where getting sick of it…literally. Meanwhile, the happy families where in the living room, enjoying drinks of different types. Norway, Denmark, Lithuania, America and Canada where drinking some hot chocolate, coffee for France, tea for England and…vodka for Russia. The babies where there too, a little under a year now. They were all drinking milk from their bottles their male mothers were feeding them, except Antony, who was drinking milk mixed with a little vodka…50% vodka…because he cried until Lithuania agreed to it. Poland, Belarus and Ukraine were all doing the cleaning, Hungary was doing the cooking with Egypt, and Scotland, N.I, Wales and Clara were doing the washing, much to the British Isles’ annoyance. Basically, a normal day.

“Ah, it’s nice to be able to relax once in a while.” Canada said, cuddling his little daughter in his arms. France nodded in agreement.

“Maybe for us, but not so much for the others.” Lithuania stated, seeing a stomping Latvia walking across the living room.

“Why so moody, Latvia?” Russia asked, hoping to tease the Latvian a little. He got the opposite. A glaring Latvian girl turned to him, hissing like a cat would at a dog.

“So not in the mood!!” Latvia hissed at Russia, stomping away. Russia looked surprised but chuckled.

“Seems Latvia has gotten a little confidence in himself, that’s good.” Russia said with a smile. Lithuania also smiled and nodded. The others smiled at the fact that Russia hadn’t actually been intimidating to anybody since Lithuania had become pregnant. No, scratch that, since the Belarus scene. The relaxing countries continued their small talk, sometimes interrupted by the little giggling of the babies. Everything was quiet until…

“AAAAAAAAAH! GOMENASAI FOR WHATEVER I DID!!!!” All the male mothers flinched and covered their children’s ears, but the fathers, having gotten used to all of this already, just continued their drinking.

“Seems China has found Japan. Where was he hiding again?” America asked, sounding uninterested. England looked at him, confused.

“He was running to take cover in the garden, next to the bushes Norway and Sweden had trimmed the other day.” Denmark said, just as uninterested. 

“Are you not going to help Japan and scream ‘I am a Hero’ like you usually do?” England asked surprised. America looked at him with a ‘do you want me to die?’ look. 

“Dude, seriously, no. You don’t mess with a pregnant person.” America said seriously sipping his hot chocolate. England was confused and gave a questioning look to Canada, Lithuania and Norway, who returned it; they all shrugged, and went back to drinking their beverages. A few minutes later, there were a few screams, and yelling…lots of those. Denmark sighed.

“Guess they found them” he noted, the others nodded.

China came in, dragging Japan by the collar, the latter only half-conscious. Latvia came in from another room, pulling Estonia by the ear.

“Owowowowow, Latvia, wait a sec!” He begged, but the fragile looking girl didn’t let go of him. They passed China and Japan, the two couples going to the opposite doors. Russia looked at Estonia with pity. Sweden came in unnoticed, and quickly hid behind the sofas. Denmark noticed him then, and was about to ask him what he was doing, but Sweden gave him a begging look. Denmark understood the situation, and pretended not to know his existence, especially when Finland came in, looking pretty pissed.

“Hey, what’s up?” Norway asked. Finland shot a glare at the people in the room.

“Have you seen Sweden?” Finland hissed. Norway and Denmark looked wide eyed at Finland. He never called Sweden ‘Sweden’ unless he was seriously pissed off. Everybody shook their heads. Finland looked unconvinced and started looking everywhere. Denmark was starting worry for Sweden. Finland looked under the table, and noticed Sweden behind the couch. “AHA!! THERE YOU ARE!” He yelled. Sweden gulped and made a dash for the exit, Finland following him. “COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!” Everybody stared in awe as Sweden just made it away from a murderous Finland. But the events weren’t going to end there. Italy and Romano came in, looking evil, and both holding guns, sadistic smirks that weren’t reaching their eyes. Denmark spat out his hot chocolate, spraying on France, who was too shock to notice. 

“Hello dearies~ Have you seen our ever so wonderful lovers?” They said sickly sweet. Everybody shook their heads again. Aurora, whose long golden hair was up in a ponytail, giggled and seemed to want to grab the guns, Anatoly doing the same. Lithuania and Norway held them closer to them as Italy and Romano passed them, a dark aura surrounding them which made Russia feel intimidated. When they had left, Spain and Germany entered the room through the window.

“Have they left?” Spain asked worriedly. France nodded, and starting wiping the hot chocolate off of him, glaring lightly who had a sheepish grin on. Germany sighed quietly. As soon as they did that, a gunshot was heard, and a bullet entered the wall in between Spain and Germany. Romano entered the room, his gun in a shooting position. “Ooops~ I missed” He said creepily, Italy standing next to him, in the same position, but pointing it at Germany instead. “Don’t worry~ we won’t miss next time.” They said evilly, making Spain and Germany looked terrified. Before the Italian siblings had a chance to shoot, Germany and Spain jumped out the window. “Oh no~ don’t run away!” The yelled. They followed the unfortunate countries out the window too. 

“Th-they do realise we’re on the top floor, right?” Canada asked. All the countries looked at each other, and quickly rushed to the window. They could see Spain and Germany running away from the Italian siblings who were currently shooting at them. Everybody slowly retreated away from the window, only to be met with Austria dragging Prussia by his legs. Prussia was currently trying to stopped Austria from beating him to a pulp in their room, so was digging his nails in the hard wood floor, but Austria was so strong that he was still able to drag Prussia. The albino had a terrified expression on his face, and was leaving long nail trails on the floor; a light screeching sound was heard from the friction of the nails on the floor. When Austria had dragged him out the room, it was Hong Kong’s turn to jump into the room, followed by Iceland. 

“Come here! Stay! Bad Hong Kong!!” He yelled at the Asian country, who was jumping from furniture to furniture to get away from Iceland, who tried to jump unto him as to stop him, but always landed on the furniture instead, knocking one of the sofas, spilling the coffee and tea on the coffee table and smashing the vodka bottle. Hong Kong ran out the room, followed by Iceland. And last but not least, Turkey also ran in, followed closely by Greece who had a flamed arrow and bow ready to shoot at Turkey, the latter running for dear life. Greece shot the arrow, which missed Turkey because he had ducked, but embedded itself into the wall, making it catch fire. Greece lit another arrow, and shot it again, and it landed in the puddle of vodka and broken glass, making that catch fire. Greece then shot a flamed arrow that embedded itself into the curtain. And, spoiler alert, that caught on fire too. Turkey and Greece ran out, and as they left, the fire alarm went off, and the sprinklers went off too, taking out the fire, but soaking the countries and their children. They all had emotionless faces on. Denmark sighed deeply.

“And it’s only the 5th month…how are people expecting me to have these people in my house for at least eighteen years?” he whined, looking at his ruined living room.


	15. Chapter 15

Around end of 6th month

Germany and Spain were looking in totally disbelief and despair at the Italian siblings, who were eating their lunch. Doesn’t sound like a big deal until you mention that everything on Romano’s menu has potatoes in it, and that Italy was eating England’s food with enthusiasm.

“Th-this can’t be…” Germany said, sounding desperate.

“I never thought I’d see the day when Roma would be eating potatoes…” whispered Spain glumly.

“Man, don’t worry, they’ll be fine after they give birth.” America said reassuringly. “They’re just having awful cravings. You should’ve seen the food Canada and Iggy were eating…” he shuddered at the thought, and turned a little green. Spain smiled, feeling a little more reassured. 

“Yeah, and is a chocolate/potato/sausage smoothie normal?” Prussia said, looking worriedly at Austria, who seemed to enjoying such a drink. Hungary was also just as worried, and seemed to think that Austria was losing it.

“Greece isn’t any better either…” Egypt commented flatly; Greece was trying to convince Turkey to let him eat Greek cheese covered seafood with extra sugar, and seemed to be winning, since he was threatening Turkey that he would set fire to him again.

Scotland and Clara came in, holding something that smelled excruciatingly bad, and seemed fairly heavy. All the countries turned green when they smelled this, except for China who looked over joyed. Scotland and Clara lowered the dish in front of China, and looked anxiously at each other. China took his chopsticks and started eating, a kitty smile gracing his lips as he ate.

“Clara-chan, Scotland-kun, what is that?” Asked Japan, looking very pale. Clara gave a sheepish grin.

“Um…boiled sushi, sweet and sour chicken and soya sauce soup…China was complaining about how you wouldn’t allow him this, and seemed genuinely upset, so me and Scotland cooked it up for him…” she explained. Japan groaned, but didn’t bother complaining in turn.

“Wow…that’s just as bad at what Iceland’s eating…” Hong Kong said, sounding amazed. And he was right. Iceland was enjoying a dish of liquorice dumplings with seaweed and mustard salad. Norway sighed.

“Now I understand why you were so worried about what I was eating; because that is simply disgusting.” He said plainly. Iceland ignored him, munching happily on his food. There was a loud cry, that sounded like Latvia yelling at Estonia for not letting him eat his cabbage, lamb and vodka risotto. 

“You don’t like vodka! You know you going to get drunk, Latvia!” Estonia answered desperately, holding the dish out of Latvia’s reach, the small girl glaring wildly at him.

“I WANT THAT RISOTTO, ESTONIA! GIVE IT, NOW!” he screamed at his lover; who had to give the short personage the dish because Latvia had started clawing at him. 

“I swear…this is getting worse and worse…” Estonia sighed. Russia patted his shoulder sympathetically, remembering how it had been with Lithuania. Finland, however, was eating something a little more normal, but still not too normal; lobster pasta with chicken sauce and mint leaves. Sweden wasn’t too worried, since he knew that none of this mix was poisonous, and let Finland enjoy his pasta. Denmark was holding Aurora, whose hair had lengthened enough to put up in a ponytail. She was currently nibbling at a tomato, since she had now grown a couple of teeth, and seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. Lithuania was telling Poland off for dressing up Anthony in a dress and putting make up on him, Poland arguing that he had looked as cute as a girl, so that Lithuania should be pleased. N.I was playing and cuddling the twins, Wales preparing their bottles and being taught by England on how to change nappies; since the hour before, Wales had gotten a used nappy in the face, and was still recovering. Francoise was having her cute curlyish hair done into two ponytails by France, while Canada was comforting his pet bear, who just had his ears pulled by Francoise. 

Suddenly Clara ran out the room quickly. Scotland followed her quickly, worried. England and his older brothers looked at each other, confused, and returned to what they had been doing. After ten minutes, Clara came back in, looking a little pale. 

“Clara, what’s wrong?” N.I asked, taking his attention away from the giggling twins. Clara shook her head dismissively, but obviously looked ill. “Maybe you should go rest.” The stubborn brunette shook her head again, but swayed a little before being caught by Scotland.

“Come on, I’ll take you to bed.” He said, leading her to their bedroom. The nations glanced at each other, a little concerned, but decided not to think about it too much. Scotland came back in.

“What was that all about?” Turkey asked.

“Morning sickness.” Scotland answered, and when he saw the alarmed faces of the other nations, he rolled his eyes. “She’s been pregnant since about a month now.”

“What? Congrats dude! But why didn’t you tell us?” asked America enthusiastically. 

“She didn’t want to make a big fuss about it, said you guys already had a lot on your hands and that she didn’t want to be a bother to anybody.” Scotland answered, smiling a little. He was preparing some toast for her; and since his cooking skills were a little better than England’s, the toasts weren’t burned.

“But that’s nonsense! Such a girl isn’t a bother, she’s lovely!” commented Austria, Hungary, Prussia and Germany at the same time. France grinned, and flipped his hair.

“Of course she is~ she is one of mine- Ow! I was just joking, Canada…” France pouted as Canada pulled his ear, making Francoise giggle and reach for the polar bear, who tried to scramble away from her. The countries sniggered, and Scotland chuckled, taking a tray of toast up to Clara for when she woke up.

“And another pregnant person…will my house last…” Denmark mourned, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Norway.

“Stop complaining; it’s your fault anyway, you should’ve thought beforehand.” Norway grunted, picking Aurora up and feeding giving her a bottle full of milk.

“But it was a good idea in the end! I mean, look at us! We’ve got a cute daughter, and the others also have kids which they adore! So I don’t see how it was a bad idea…except for the burning of my living room that is…” he mumbled glaring at Greece, who grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” he apologized.

“Hmph…and what’s with the cats? I mean, every time I enter a room, there are at least two cats sitting or sleeping somewhere, and they are even more numerous when you are around…” Denmark grumbled. “I mean…” he quickly corrected himself, catching Greece’s glaring eyes. “…it’s not that I don’t like cats, they are very loveable and are nice to have around, but not in such a magnitude of numbers…they make the house stink out…”

“Then what better idea do you have?” Egypt asked, holding Greece back, who seemed to want to throw his meal at Denmark’s face. The latter thought for a minute, thoughtfully.

“Well…I guess Sweden and I could built a den for the cats outside, you know, a proper home for them. Like a small cottage; there’s no reason for you not to keep them, and you could visit them every day.” Denmark answered, looking at Sweden as if asking if his idea was a good one. Sweden nodded, meaning that he’d help Denmark. Greece seemed to think the idea over, then smiled and nodded.

“Ok, sounds like a good idea to me.” He agreed. Denmark grinned happily, while Norway gaped at his lover’s sudden intelligence.


	16. Chapter 16

9th month (for six countries)  
In hospital No 1  
“BASTARDO! YOU’RE GONNA DIE SPAIN! GAH!” The hospital echoed with Romano’s insults to Spain, who seemed to be more worried about Romano that himself. Germany was also highly agitated, hearing Italy in another room, whimpering and calling out in pain. Turkey was less worried.

“How can you not be freaking out?” Prussia asked, who’s eyes seemed to have to a pale pink and his hair lanky from the worry for his all too quiet Austria. Turkey huffed.

“Greece is strong, I know he’ll be fine, it’s nothing to worry about.” He said, but it was obvious he wasn’t completely worry-free. After what seemed like centuries of waiting, Germany was told that Italy had given birth just fine, but needed to wait a little longer. This news was followed by Prussia being told the same about Austria, followed by Turkey, then Spain. After another hour of waiting, five other countries arrived. Hungary seemed highly worried, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Belgium and Netherlands trying to calm her down a little. Belgium smiled to Spain and started talking to him to calm him down, Netherlands not doing much to help. Liechtenstein and Switzerland talked to Prussia and Germany, and Hungary was being calmed down by Turkey.

“You can come see them now.” A nurse said, and the countries quickly rushed to the room where all the four countries had been placed in. Romano was swearing under his breath, and panting lightly, but otherwise was back to normal. Italy had tear stains on his cheeks, but seemed fine otherwise. Austria was sitting upright, and looking as composed as ever, as if he hadn’t just given birth. And Greece was snoozing a little, also turned back to normal. Their lovers quickly rushed to them.

“Bastardo…I’m never doing that again…” Romano said hoarsely, whacking Spain weakly on the top of his head. Spain rubbed the place, but was happy that Romano still had his old attitude. He looked at Romano happily, then Belgium squealed pointing enthusiastically at Romano’s arms. And sure enough, there was a small red bundle, where a sleeping baby was. Spain stared at the small child, obviously thunder struck. 

“A boy or a girl?” Netherlands asked gruffly.

“Boy.” Romano answered dryly. He looked at Spain and rolled his eyes. “Are you going to take him or not?” he said, extending his arms to Spain to give him the new born boy. Spain took the small child, and looked at him. He had Spain’s skin and hair colour, and the baby’s hair stuck up in all directions. But it’s tiny curl were obviously Romano’s. The baby whimpered, and opened its eyes, and Spain saw that it also had Romano’s eyes. The baby starting whining a little, and Spain, snapping out of it, hastily started to stop the baby from crying. It did slowly went back to sleep, and as it did so, Belgium and Netherland crowded around it.

“He’s so cute.” Belgium said, Netherlands nodding in agreement. Spain grinned widely at Romano, who rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. “What name are you giving him?” Spain and Romano looked at each other. 

“We thought of quite a few…but we didn’t chose a specific one.” Romano answered. “But I think it should be a Spanish name. But not one of those incredibly long names that take up the whole page of a passport, just a first name.” Spain nodded gingerly in agreement, remembering the arguments they had about this. “Hm…seriously, are you just gonna nod, or are you going to choose already?” 

“What? But…” Spain actually felt like Romano should name their child, but noticing Romano’s glare, quickly changed opinion. “…OK, um…what about…Marco? No…fine…um…pfff…Oh, I got it! Fernando!” He exclaimed happily, making the baby cry again quietly, and quickly set off to sooth the baby back to sleep while Romano thought about it.

“Yeah, I like that name.” Romano nodded solemnly. Spain grinned.

Across the room, Germany was wiping Italy’s face, who seemed to have been through the most tiring thing he had ever done. Switzerland was moving from between Italy and Austria, Liechhtenstein following him, and Hungary sticking to Austria.

“Well, you’ve gone through a lot, just rest for now.” Germany told Italy, but the tired country smiled.

“First we name the children.” He said breathlessly. Germany gaped at him.

“Child…ren?” he repeated, shocked. Italy nodded, and motioned to the two bundles in his arms. Germany took the bundle which was coloured yellow, leaving Italy with the one in green. Germany so a little baby with blonde hair and curl, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. 

“That’s the girl, she’s the younger twin. This one’s the boy.” Italy said, showing him the baby in the green bundle. This baby was brown haired, and had equally soft brown eyes. Germany looked at the boy, then startled and looked back down, seeing the baby girl giggle and outstretch her tiny hand. Germany put his index finger next to the tiny hand, and the baby took a tight hold of it, obviously not going to let go anytime soon. Germany smiled lightly.

“Cute…” he said quietly, and Italy nodded.

“Si. I was thinking, maybe we could call the girl Gabriela, and the boy Johannes? So they have both an Italian and German name, ne?” Italy suggested. Germany couldn’t have chosen better names, and nodded, kissing Italy in the forehead gently.

Meanwhile Austria was scorning Prussia for worrying too much, and trying to get Hungary to not squeeze the living day lights out of him, while Switzerland and Liechtenstein looked at the baby, which was giggling rather loudly and seemed to think the white ceiling was the most amusing thing ever. Prussia finally stopped freaking out about Austria, and kneeled next to the crib in which the baby had been placed in, which was positioned directly next to Austria’s bed. Austria was laying a protective hand over the small baby, to which the tiny human was cuddling up to happily.

“Wouah, she’s cute.” Prussia grinned brightly. “But then again, what’d you expect from an adorable couple?” he said with a sort of half narcissist air that was so Prussia-like. Austria huffed, and his cheeks turned a little pink. 

“You can tell she looks like you, Prussia.” Liechtenstein said sweetly, and Switzerland grunted in agreement. 

“The loudness too.” He muttered, receiving a sharp pinch from Hungary.

“She’ll be talented in music, that’s for sure!” Hungary announced brightly. Austria nodded.

“I’m sure she will be. Now, I’ve thought of several names, but there’s only one I really like.” Austria said. Prussia looked up to Austria, while putting a hand gently on his baby’s albino head, while it’s blood red eyes looked excitedly at her father.

“Hm? And it would be?” Prussia asked.

“Maria-Theresa.” Austria replied. Prussia gave him a sceptical look. “Yes, I know it sounds like the name of the first Duchesse of the Austria-Hungary empire and of the one you rebelled against.” He sent an intimidating glare to Prussia, who recoiled. “But I like it.” Austria finished with a huff. Prussia thought for a second, looking down at his small daughter, who was yawning a little. 

“I like it, I think it suits her.” Prussia nodded in agreement, giving Austria a toothy smile, who smiled just a little.

The last bed in the room contained a sleepy Greece, being looked after Turkey, who was also holding their new born daughter.

“You can’t name her after your ancient goddess of lust! That’ll make her sound so…you know. That’s not a good idea!” Turkey scorned. Greece yawned.

“I think it’s a good idea. I like the name ‘Aphrodite’, and may I just say that she was the most beautiful of all goddesses. Otherwise, why do you think Paris would’ve given her the golden apple?”

“Come on, Greece be reasonable-”

“I don’t recall you being the one doing the act of giving birth.” Greece said flatly. “Thirty nine hours. THIRT NINE.” Turkey seemed reluctant, and sighed. 

“Fine, fine…Aphrodite it is…And I agree with the beautiful part.” Turkey grinned, his mask hiding his eyes, but Greece smiled back all the same. The baby girl, now named Aphrodite, had her father’s similar messy hair, but she had Greece’s double curl. However, her left eyes was green, while her right eye was a gold-brown sort of colour. 

Turkey cuddled his daughter while Greece complained about not being able to have cats in a hospital and wanting to introduce his cats to Aphrodite as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, at Hospital No 2

Sweden was pacing the room, obviously very worried. His eyes were unfocused, and he was chewing the nail of his thumb, and flinched every time somebody did as much as cough quietly. 

It had been over forty hours since Finland and Iceland went into labour, and only Iceland seemed to have given birth. 

Finland, however, seemed to be in serious peril of some sort, for every now and then, there was a loud cry of agony, followed by sobbing; this was driving Sweden mad, and nothing Hong Kong, Norway or Denmark could say calmed him down.

“For Thor’s sake! I’m sure he’s fine! He’s probably giving birth to twins or something!” Denmark exclaimed desperately seeing how Sweden was about to lose it. A nurse quickly rushed out, called out to two other nurses, and the three rushed back into the clinic where Finland was currently. 

It was the most Denmark could do to stop Sweden from barging into the clinic. “Sve! Don’t! You’ll just be more of a trouble for the doctor and nurses! They know what they’re doing! And you barging in there like a mad bull isn’t going to help!” Denmark told Sweden, who was now being pinned down by Denmark and Hong Kong, for Norway was holding Aurora; the baby also seeming worried, and whimpering ever so lightly.

After thirty minutes, a nurse, looking exhausted, came out of the clinic, and gaped a little at the scene of two men holding down another man, but smiled lightly.

“He’s fine, you can go see him.” She said to Sweden, who threw Denmark and Hong Kong off, and rushed to see Finland. Hong Kong got up and gave the nurse a questioning look. “Mr Bondevik is also fine.” She nodded tiredly, and Hong Kong followed a very nervous Sweden. 

When they arrived Finland looked absolutely exhausted, and seemed to be willing to fall asleep any time now. Finland was holding three bundles. One was white, one was blue and the other a gold sort of colour. Sweden was fussing over Finland who was trying to calm him down as well.

“Su-san, I’m fine. It was just a little tiring…” he mumbled, while Sweden cleaned his tear stained face. 

Hong King had rushed to Iceland, who seemed to have been dragged through a hedge backwards, excluded the twigs and leaves. Hong Kong kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed a little, showing Hong Kong the orange bundle in his arms. Hong Kong smiled sweetly at the little baby, who had dark brown hair, and a small fringe that had white hair, the child looking up at him with lilac eyes.

“It’s a boy.” Iceland mumbled sleepily. Hong Kong nodded, and took the child into his arms. “I think you should name him.” Hong Kong looked at Iceland, and seeing that the latter had made up his mind, nodded, and thought deeply.

Meanwhile, Sweden had calmed down and noticed the three bundles. “Triplets. Boys.” Finland said breathlessly. “The one in the white is the oldest, blue the second, and gold the third…”

Sweden looked at his three sons, holding two of them. They all had Finland’s blonde hair, while the oldest had light blue eyes, the second had dark blue eyes, and the third had purple eyes. 

“Ya n’me them.” Sweden said. Finland yawned and nodded. 

“ ‘Kay…first, Tiwald…second…Beno…and third…M…Mukas…” Finland said, yawning loudly before falling asleep. Sweden gave one of the triplets to Denmark, so that he could take the boy out of Finland’s arms so that he could go to sleep.

“Oh! I know, what about Hui-long?” Hong Kong suggested brightly. Iceland thought for a second, then nodded.

“Sounds cool.” He said, smiling brightly as Hong Kong gave Hui-long back to him, and hugged him round the shoulders.

Norway smiled happily, while Aurora looked enviously at the baby in Denmark’s arms, wishing she was there instead of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta gave up on the triplets' names ;v;


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to everyone: Rude comments will be ignored by the writer. If you have an opinion, please say it in a helpful way so that the writer may improve in their writing style, etc. Thank you :)

xxXHospitalXxx

Japan and Estonia were pacing around the whole hospital, trying to cool their nerves. Latvia and China had gone into labour about 10 hours ago, and they hadn’t been seen since then. Japan, being Japan, wasn’t complaining, and only paced quietly, but Estonia was seriously freaking out, flinching and jumping at every sudden noise. It took a long time for Lithuania and Poland to calm him down.

“But what if Latvia can’t take it? What if he gets an illness? What if-!” Estonia flustered helplessly.

“Argh! Like, you totally need to calm down!” Poland said irritably, which doesn’t happen often. “We totally understand what you’re going through, like, but there’s totally no reason to over react!”

Lithuania smiled reassuringly to Estonia. “Don’t worry. Even though Latvia is very fragile, he’s in a woman body, and women have a certain body that is made for giving birth. Trust me, I know.” 

Estonia smiled weakly at him, and looked at the baby in Russia’s arms, Anatoly, who was playing with the Russian’s scarf.

“I guess so…” Estonia murmured quietly. Italy and Germany were with Japan, who was sweating in anxiousness. 

“Ve~ don’t worry Japan! China will be fine! He’s lived for 4000 years; this’ll be painless to him!” Italy reassured, holding a little Maria in his arms. 

A high pitched scream echoed through the hallway. Japan’s face drained of any colour, and he trembled all over. Italy looked at the door to the room when China was with a face of ‘being in the clouds’. “Ve~ it’s fine! Yeah, OK, it’s not nice, but China won’t die from it! It’ll all be OK!”

“I…I wish I could be as optimistic as Italy in times like these.” Japan said. Germany shook his head.

“Nein, it’s only because he went through the same thing he’s optimistic, otherwise, he’d be over reacting and flustering more than Estonia is at the moment.” Germany said, holding a sleeping Johannes in his arms. Japan nodded. 

Both Japan and Estonia jumped in shock as a nurse opened the door gently. She smiled. “It’s all over; they are well, simply worn out of course.”

Estonia and Japan made their way to their partners. China was glaring at Japan as he entered the room, and Latvia was smiling weakly, his eyes a little wet from the tears. Estonia quickly rushed to his lover, and Lithuania, Poland and Russia made their way to his side too, while Italy, Germany and Japan stood around China.

“I will use you as a punching bag later, aru.” China threatened to Japan, who smiled one of his rare smiles.

“Whatever you want, China.” He said, happy that China was his old self again. China rolled his eyes, and motioned towards his lap. There, a very wide eyed baby was looking round eagerly. The baby’s hair was black, and his eyes were light brown. 

“It’s a boy.” China said, cradling the child. The baby smiled and giggled and took hold off its maternal father’s hair, and pulled, but China did nothing but smile. Japan stroked the child’s face with his thumb, and the baby giggled again, grabbing the thumb with his other hand. Japan smiled gently at him, and looked at China, who was giggling too as the baby pulled his hair.

“You name him, aru. You know I’m terrible with names.” China said. Japan nodded, and thought.

“Masashi will be his name.” Japan said, after three minutes. China stared at him with a deadpan expression.

“And I thought I was bad with names, aru. You’re going to call our son after your anime artist?” China said in a worn out voice.

Japan let out a dramatic sigh. “Masashi Kishimoto is one of the greatest manga and anime artists! His creation, Naruto, is known throughout the world, and has been translated into over nine languages, including Russian, French and-”

“Aiyah! I get it already! Masashi it is!” China whined. Japan gave a small smirk.

“Thank you very much.” He said, bowing a little. China sighed.

Estonia, however, was melting in relief. He had been just that worried about Latvia. 

Latvia smiled and laughed. “You shouldn’t have been so worried, Estonia. And I’m fine now, so why don’t you stop fussing over me and start fussing over him instead?”

“Him? Who ‘him’?” Estonia asked, and Latvia laughed again, and extended his arms to Estonia. The latter stared at the bundle in confusion, then remembered that what the bundle contained was what he had been looking forward to for the last nine months. He grinned sheepishly, and took the bundle in his arms. A small, watery eyed baby looked back up at him. The baby’s eyes showed fear and shyness, but when Estonia smiled to him, the baby reached up in an unsure way to him. Estonia held the tiny hand in his own hand, and small fingers wrapped themselves around small finger. “He really looks like you, don’t you think, Latvia?”

“Eh? I think he has your eye colours.” Latvia answered, but he had to agree that the curly hair and nervous look were very much like his own. 

“Wah, he’s like, so cute!” Poland squealed. Lithuania smiled, and when Anatoly saw his cousin, he squealed and giggled. Estonia’s and Latvia’s baby whimpered a little, and his grip tightened around Estonia’s finger. Russia merely chuckled at the somewhat familiar response. 

Estonia smiled to the baby reassuringly, and the baby seemed to relax, for he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his father’s chest. “What are you going to call him?” Russia asked.

Latvia thought deeply. “We’ve thought of many names, but I can’t decide which one. Estonia, there was one you liked, wasn’t there?”

Estonia nodded. “I like the name Tomu.” 

“Tomu? That’s a totally, like, cute name!” Poland squealed again. “It’s sounds totally perfect!”

“I agree.” Lithuania nodded. Estonia and Latvia smiled. 

“OK then. Tomu is his name.” Latvia chimed, which was very rare. He was like a new person; it seemed that the fact that he now had something more important and close to him than his people to protect had given him a new light.

Lithuania smiled, and looked up to Russia. 

‘I believe…that all of this isn’t so bad after all…’

~

“No, absolutely not. I am not feeding you that.” Scotland refused, earning an angry growl from Clara.

“Allistor!”

“No! I refuse!”

“But why?! The others were allowed to have their weird foods, why can’t I?!” Clara shouted angrily, Hungary and Prussia shrinking into the corner in anxiousness. 

“You’re going to kill the baby by eating something like that!”

“Aw come on! What the others ate was way worse!” 

“Scotland, big bro, if you don’t let her have the food, you’re not gonna survive to see the child.” Wales advised. Scotland looked at the other countries, and noticed that all of them, except for Sealand, had made a barricade. He sighed. 

“OK, OK, fine, just stop scaring the others.” Scotland said to Clara, who gave a kitty smile, and punched the air once, and rushed to the kitchen. “Wales, if the baby dies, I’m making you eat what she’s eating.”

Wales gave a nervous laugh. 

Austria sighed. “Chilli con carne with hot sweet chilli sauce, extra red peppers and chilli chocolate…hot stuff.”

“That’s not even funny, Austria.” Scotland huffed. Austria gave him a deadpan look.

“I wasn’t being funny.” He retorted, holding Maria Theresa, who was playing with Gilbird.

“Well, anyway, that’s the last of the pregnancies. At least she doesn’t absolutely destroy my house like SOME people.” Denmark said, glaring at all the maternal fathers.

“We couldn’t help it.” Finland said sheepishly.

Denmark sighed again. He was tired out, very tired indeed. “Don’t sigh. Just because it’s the last pregnancy, there are still 18 years to go before you can relax completely.” Norway reminded him. 

“YES I KNOW!” Denmark bellowed, making Fernando cry.


	18. Chapter 18

Lithuania was walking around Denmark’s house, very worried. He had left Anatoly with Russia, but Russia had let Poland look after their child, since Poland was Lithuania’s best friend after all, and the godfather of Anatoly. But still, it was too quiet…far too quiet.

“Like, Liet! Look! Anatoly is totally cute in this outfit.” Poland squealed as Lithuania entered the living room. Lithuania stared. Anatoly was wearing a dress. A turquoise frilled dress. And a turquoise bow in hair. Lithuania took in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

“Poland…are you trying to turn my son into a cross dresser?” he asked. Poland pouted.

“Of course not! But Anatoly looks like a cute girl, so…” he muttered. Lithuania’s eyebrow twitched. He sighed once more.

“Look, I doubt Russia will like the idea of Anatoly wearing a dress, so please, don’t do this again.” Poland nodded, a little disappointed. But they both froze when a dark aura filled the room.

“Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…” Lithuania shuddered, and slowly turned his head to the man towering behind him.

“EEEEEEEEEEEK!” Poland squeaked, hiding behind the sofa with Anatoly, who giggled. Lithuania looked at his angry lover.

“R-R-Russia, I have an idea of what you’re going to say, but please don’t say it.” He whimpered, but Russia just walked towards where Poland was, holding his tap weapon. Poland saw him.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!” he screeched, jumping out his hiding place and hid behind Lithuania instead. Russia walked towards them now. Lithuania felt a little sick.

“I-I-I-I-Ivan, c-c-c-can’t we just…negotiate whether or not to kill Poland?” he said nervously, backing away a little. Poland whimpered. Germany entered the room just as Russia seemed like he was going to butcher the Pole.

“What’s happening?” he asked worriedly. He looked at Russia, then to Lithuania, then to Poland, and finally looked at the giggling Anatoly. “I’m not too sure what’s going on, but I guess this would be the time for Poland to get out of here and change Anatoly back into his usual clothes.” Poland nodded quickly and sprinted away. Lithuania followed, smiling gratefully at Germany. Russia sighed. “It’s Poland; you should have expected that sooner or later.” Germany pointed out.

Russia nodded. Lightly, piano was heard. Pretty badly played piano to be honest. It was just random notes being played, without any harmony. The two male countries went towards the noise, and saw a little Maria-Theresa, about one year old now, hitting the keys of the piano with much enthusiasm. She was laughing happily, and seemed to enjoying herself. How she got there in the first place was a mystery.

“Maria-Theresa?!” Prussia called out as he entered the room. He stared and grinned.

“Kesesesesesesesese! Austria’s genes have finally kicked in!” He said triumphantly, picking Maria-Theresa up. She whimpered a little, but laughed when she saw it was her father holding her. 

“Hey, Prussia, how come Maria-Theresa can kneel on her own? And aren’t you wandering how she even got unto the stool?” Russia asked. Prussia looked thoughtful.

“…Good question.” He replied. Austria came walking in with Hungary. 

“We heard piano playing. Don’t tell me Prussia was trying to play the piano?” Hungary said flatly. Prussia pouted.

“The awesome me can totally play the piano! And anyway it was my awesome girl Maria-Theresa who played the piano!” He retorted. Austria seemed to be beaming. He took Maria Theresa in his arms, and seemed to have a very happy kitty smile when the albino girl tightened her little hands unto his jacket, getting comfortable for a snooze. 

“Seems there’s going to be another musician in the family.” He noted, his voice sounding happy. Hungary smiled and nodded. 

~

Later that day, at lunch, all the countries and their children were at the dinner table. It had been expanded so that everyone could sit at the table comfortably. Finland was struggling to feed his three sons, even though Sweden was helping. 

“Say Finland, how can you tell the three of them apart?” Denmark asked him, finding the three boys looked identical. Finland smiled at him.

“Oh, it’s very easy. They all have their different personalities!” Finland chimed. Sweden nodded dryly, feeding Tiwald. To Denmark, and most of the other countries for that matter, the triplets looked identical. Literally. This was to be expected.

However, when you actually stared long enough at the three babies, you realised they were completely different. The baby in Sweden’s arms, Tiwald, looked a lot like his dad, and was quiet, not really moving much, and had a very serious expression on for a baby. The second baby, Beno, who was in Finland’s arms, giggled a lot, and smiled a little, but not too much. The third baby, Mukas, was held by Denmark and the latter realised that the youngest of the triplets was very giggly and happy, smiling widely and looking like a ray of sunshine. Basically, oldest to youngest, serious to happy. Denmark looked at the other countries, who all noticed the difference. 

“Fair enough.” Norway said, nodding. Clara was in her 5th month of her pregnancy, and Scotland was being an angel, providing to her every need and want, even though there were massive dark bags under his tired green eyes. 

“Are you going to be OK, Scottie?” N.I grinned, nibbling on his carrot. Scotland glared at his older brother, and the North of Ireland only grinned even more. Wales sighed, and noticed something.

“America…what are you feeding the twins?” he asked flatly. America looked up from Rhys, who was drinking something fizzy.

“What do you think?” he asked in a carefree way. Wales frowned. 

“Coca Cola?” he said questioningly. America grinned and nodded, Wales face palmed. “America…that’s going to ruin Rhys’ teeth.”

“Hey, if Britain can give them tea, I can give them Coke.” The USA pouted. “And anyway, they like it!”

“That’s not the point…” Wales sighed deeply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I had a request from my friend saying: 'could the story have a sudden drama or something?' so...I really don't want any of the Hetalia characters to die, so since Clara is only an OC of mine...yeah, you'll see as you read. ^^"

Scotland was holding his head in distress. None of the other countries could cheer him up, not even a little. 

Clara had been at the hospital for a week, since she was soon going to give birth. But the doctors hadn’t realised till a little while ago that the heartbeats of the unborn children were unstable, and had to get Clara to give birth to them immediately. 

Scotland was therefore incredibly worried, and didn’t know how to handle this. Good thing England, N.I and Wales were there. America, France and Canada had decided that they better leave this to the brothers, for they knew Scotland best. America had taken the twins with him, so that England wouldn’t have any trouble. 

Hours passed by, and still no news. Scotland was incredibly pale. It was one thing knowing what was happening to Clara and how she was, but it was a totally other situation when you know literally nothing about what’s going. 

A doctor came out of the room where Clara was giving birth. He looked very serious. Scotland and the others stood up quickly. 

“Is Clara OK?” Wales asked immediately, as it was obvious Scotland was too scared to ask what happened to her. The doctor looked at them, and sighed. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry…we noticed the change in heartbeat too late…and Clara started to bleed…” he said seriously. Scotland’s eyes widened. He grabbed the doctor’s clothes from the front, looking very angry. 

“What!? Why?!” he growled.

“Scotland, calm down!” England exclaimed. “Just listen to what the doctor has to say!” with those words, Scotland reluctantly let the man go. The doctor was a little shaken up, and only sorted out his clothes again.

“W-Well…we’re not completely sure what happened-” he started, but Scotland cut through.

“Then find out!” he yelled. “Where is she?! Is she alright?!” The doctor sighed once again.

“I’m afraid she will die of blood loss…” he said quietly. Scotland froze. The world around him froze as well, as he couldn’t comprehend the words. Death is an normal thing for countries…he got used to things like death after years and years of conflict…but this time, it was just too hard for him to get it through.

“I-Is there really nothing that can be done? L-Like…donated blood or something?” N.I asked, sounding upset. The doctor shook his head. 

“I’m sorry…there isn’t enough time…” he replied. Scotland just looked at him in disbelief, but the face of reality slowly became clear to him. 

“Is she still alive…?” he asked. The doctor nodded slowly. Scotland pushed passed him, and into the room where Clara was. He sat into the chair next to her, and looked at her in deep sorrow. “Hey…” he said softly. The brunette looked at him, and smiled softly at him. 

“Heya. How’s it going?” she asked tiredly, yet cheerfully. Scotland lowered his head, hand covering his face. His shoulders were trembling a little. “Sh, hey, don’t cry…it’s going to be ok…” Clara reassured softly.

“How can you say that?” her husband asked, looking at her with tear filled eyes. “Why are so casual about it? You’re dying. And those bloody bastards can’t do anything about it…” Clara smiled softly.

“You know me…I don’t make a fuss over things like that…Please don’t cry Allistor…I hate it when you look like that…” she said quietly, ruffling up Scotland’s already messy hair. Scotland took her hand, and pressed it again his lips gently, as if afraid to hurt her. “It’s such a shame…isn’t it? We’ve known each other for such a short time...” the weakened woman stated gently. The man looked at his wife in deep sorrow, not sure how to answer that statement. “But…I feel like I’ve known you since forever…funny, no?” she laughed a little, though it was weak.

“Don’t die…I don’t want you to die…” Scotland muttered. Clara smiled softly.

“Some things you can’t stop, you know that. Don’t be upset…you still have the kids…” she said quietly. Scotland perked up and looked to where Clara was looking. Two small, ginger haired babies were in Clara’s arms. They were so small, and looked so fragile, with needles stuck in their small hands, connected to one of the many machineries in the room. “They lacked oxygen when they were born…but they’re stable now…I shouldn’t be holding them, but they’re letting me as an exception.”

Scotland stared at the small humans, and this time, tears overflowed his dark green eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He was upset, but happy at the same time. His children would never meet their mother…but the least Scotland could do for them was to be there for them.

“Hey, Allistor…I wished I could have spent more time with…I wished I could have spent more time with the children too…” Clara said, tears of her own running down her cheeks, though she was smiling brightly. “I was thinking…that the older one could be called Allistor…and the younger one…Charlie...like my father…is that OK?”

“A-Anything you chose is perfect.” Scotland sobbed, pressing his forehead against Clara’s. “I don’t want you to go…”

“I don’t want to go either…but please…Allistor…stay for them…ok? Smile…and don’t mourn over me…” she said quietly, her voice fading to a whisper. “I’m happy…I was able to…meet you…I love you, ginger…” she laughed, before closing her eyes and falling limp against Scotland’s trembling body.

~

Scotland stood in front of the newly made grave, big bold letters showing his deceased wife’s name. The funeral ceremony had just finished, and he felt like he couldn’t leave her there…he didn’t want to…she had been supposed to stay with him forever…

He lowered his head. Countries really aren’t allowed to be granted happiness, are they…? They’re not allowed that beautiful thing so many humans strive for…No matter how they try to find it…countries never get the happiness they want, and if they do…it never lasts. Scotland clenched his hands, but relaxed them when he heard footsteps. He turned round and saw his brothers, and the other countries. They all looked upset; another close friend gone.

England smiled sadly to his older brother, while Hungary and Ukraine sobbed. Latvia was crying silently. Germany walked to Scotland, and smiled a little to the man.

“Come on, Scotland. You still have your children to look after.” He said softly. Germany wasn’t the most emotional of all countries, but he knew where to hit the soft spots to reassure countries. Scotland’s eyes widened, and then returned to their normal size. He nodded.

“Yeah…that’s right…” he said quietly, following Germany away from Clara’s grave. Scotland thought of his children. Two little ginger twins, being fed through machines and needles because of their problematic birth. They would probably have difficulties…but Scotland would protect them, and would support them as they father. He decided on that. He would fulfil Clara’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...I don't know...over dramatic? Probably...Sorry everyone if you didn't like it ^v^""""""


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I am so sorry for these really late updates, but I’ve got important exams coming up, so I don’t have much time to write stories!!! I’m so sorry!
> 
> Denmark: You sit on a throne of lies.
> 
> Me: SHHHHH! THEY MIGHT NOT NOTICE!
> 
> Scotland: What? That you’ve been writing stories about your OCs instead of updating your fanfictions?
> 
> Me: SCOTLAND GODDAMIT!
> 
> Scotland: You made me cry in the last chapter. I can bully you all I want.
> 
> Me: I HAVE THE POWER OF THE KEYBOARD! YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME!
> 
> Russia: We’ll see about that…

One day, it was lunch time; Germany and Italy were trying desperately to feed Johannes and Gabriella. The two unidentical twins were being very stubborn, and not eating their sausages. The two were now around two years old, and were able to eat harder foods. Johannes had pushed back brown hair and brown eyes, while Gabriella had messy, slightly frizzy blonde hair with a single Italy-like curl. They were very cute, but at the moment, they were simply not eating. 

“I don’t understand…they were very happy eating pasta, why not wurst?” Germany said childishly, wondering why on earth his children were rejecting his favourite food. Italy looked thoughtful in his own Italy sort of way.

“Ve~ maybe they just don’t like it. I mean, I like potatoes, but my brother doesn’t. Just because we’re related it doesn’t mean our tastes are the same.” Italy proposed, sighing a little as Gabriella whacked the spoon out of his hand forcefully. Johannes just evaded the spoon completely, turning his head, or moving out the way the best he could in his baby chair. Germany let out a frustrated grunting sound, and gave up. 

“Oh, whatever. Let’s make pasta instead.” He grumbled to himself silently. Italy squealed happily, rushing to the kitchen to make his favourite food in the whole world! Although, he was stopped in his tracks when a shrill scream echoed through the house.

“WHO THE FUCK HID AWAY FRANCE’S HAIRBRUSH?!” Romano shouted across the house, as everybody made their way to the children’s play room. Latvia was sobbing loudly, but nowhere as much as Tomu. It was actually incredible how many tears were streaming out of the one year old’s eyes. Estonia looked a little worn out and a very much obvious unimpressed expression on his face.

“Um…what happened, Estonia?” Poland asked, a little concerned at why the two others were crying as if the world was about to end.

“There was a spider.” The glassed country answered flatly, pointing to the whole, where the tiniest of spiders could barely be seen. Lithuania face palmed almost instantly. 

“Well, at least now we know Tomu’s character is very much like Latvia’s…” Hungary said, trying to keep the morale up. Latvia’s whimpering was something all the countries were used to by now, but Tomu’s crying might be a problem, even with the soundproof doors. Denmark wanted to give up and move out of his own house.

“Argh whatever…” the usually hyper blonde muttered to himself. 

~

Iceland wondered when Hong Kong and Hui-Long were. His lover had said something about needing to go shopping, but hadn’t made it clear what he was actually shopping for. Not that the pale eyed Nordic country minded, he trusted Hong Kong, but he was still curious. Mr Puffin landed next to him, and Iceland entertained himself with patting the bird on the head.

Iceland looked up when he heard his bedroom door open. Hong Kong came in, charged with bags of what seemed to be light bulbs of some sort.

“Um, Hong Kong, what’s with those?” Iceland asked, taking Hui-Long into his arms. The quiet child snuggled into his maternal father’s chest, observing his parents curiously. Hong Kong looked very proud of himself.

“Those are night lights. You know those little lights that make a glow during the night for young babies and children.” The Asian country explained. Iceland rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know what they are. I’m asking why you bought them.” He rephrased his question. The brunette fidgeted a bit, but seemed determined, which Iceland didn’t understand why.

“Hui-Long is scared of the dark like I am, so I thought it’d be nicer for him if there were lights during the night…” Hong Kong explained, a little embarrassed, even if he didn’t show it much. Iceland tilted his head in astonishment. He actually hadn’t noticed. Hui-Long was such a quiet and emotionless child that he really hadn’t realised the bicolour haired child was scared of the dark. “Don’t worry, I didn’t realise either until last night. He wasn’t sleeping and it was only when I turned on the lights in the bathroom he seemed willing to sleep.”

“How come we didn’t notice before though?” Iceland said. He was very disappointed in himself that he hadn’t been able to realise something about his own child sooner. Hong Kong noticed it before him, and it was until his lover had told him that that he was aware of his child’s fear. The Asian country saw the saddened expression of the Nordic country, and gave a small smile. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We noticed it now, and we can do something about it.” He reassured, kissing Iceland on the forehead. The pale haired man nodded, even if he was upset at himself. He in turn kissing Hong Kong on the cheek, and snuggled Hui-Long gently.

~

Scotland sat outside, cradling his two sons. They were cute, no one could deny that. Both gingers with green eyes Scotland knew all too well. They had their mother’s eyes…

The one in his left arm was Charlie. He was the loudest of the two, but only Scotland noticed that. And although Allistor Jr was the quietest, he was cheekier than his younger brother. Scotland smiled to himself. They both were a lot like their mother. Maybe they’ll be like him too as they grow up. He looked up as England sat down next to him on the outside benches. The blonde, in turn, was holding his two sons too. Rhys and Richard were fast asleep, while Allistor Jr and Charlie were wide awake and looking at everything. The older sets of twins were now about three years old. The younger ones were almost ten months old, and already since long ago did Scotland realise he would never have been able to get over Clara’s death without them.

“So…seems like the kids are going to be in a good environment.” England said quietly. “I mean…they’re already growing incredibly quickly.” Scotland nodded in agreement. He couldn’t believe those toddlers had actually been those small beings from not so long ago.

“I guess this is what it must feel like to see your children grow. It’s nice to understand humans’ hate of time passing, no?” The older brother whispered. His sibling smiled and nodded. In this situation, even if a weird one, they all felt much closer and family like. It was odd, but also very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russia: No, that’s too short.
> 
> Me: OH GIMME A BREAK! I’VE GOT LIKE FIVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE!
> 
> Russia: You WILL write. *creepy air*
> 
> Me: NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU’RE SCARINESS DOESN’T AFFECT MEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runsaway*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everybody! So, two things, one; sorry for not updating the story faster, but I’m very busy and sort of having a writer block or whatever you call it ^.^” and two; I got a comment, which was very helpful and I am thankful for, that said basically that the pregnancies food cravings were unrealistic, that some of the characters were OOC, that some of the things I wrote about could have been seen as offensive, that the countries hadn’t actually had to face any problems so far, that the story was pretty repetitive and could become boring (or is already boring for some) and that I wasn’t taking in some important opinions.  
> 1\. I agree the pregnancies were very extreme, but that was just to make it funny. I know what pregnancies are really like, don’t you worry XD  
> 2\. Well, that’s an obvious given. I can’t always keep the characters in their actual characters, since it’s tricky when writing this sort of story, but I do try to keep them in character as much as possible.  
> 3\. I didn’t realise I was writing anything particularly offensive. OK, so the abortion chapter(s?) with bosses was overboard and I messed up the bosses’ actual characters. Sue me, I can’t be 100% accurate, and I don’t know the laws on abortion in any other country than the UK, so…yeah. Sorry if I did write anything offensive, it’s my fault if I did, and I really didn’t mean for any of it to be offensive.  
> 4\. I’m trying Q^Q but finding story scenarios is difficult. Ideas are much appreciated.  
> 5.I’ve noticed that since a while ;~; but I can’t think of anything lately. And to everybody, there will be no more pregnancies because it does get repetitive and I can’t deal with it. AGAIN, ideas are much appreciated and wanted.  
> 6\. That one is the only one I disagree with. The only opinions I didn’t take in were two really rude and offensive ones that actually started to put me off writing. That’s the only reason why I didn’t take them in. Other than that, I’ve accepted all helpful comments.  
>  So that’s that! I’ll start putting up warnings, because this story is complete and absolute CRACK and should NOT be taken seriously ^q^ Another thing; I start writing this story like…centuries ago XD so the writing style at the beginning is very much a beginner writer’s writing style (Still is now but eh) so please keep in mind that this is one of the first multi chapter story I have ever written, so I would have been very inaccurate when I first started writing this.   
> IDEAS, PEOPLE, IDEAS, PLEASE! I NEED ‘EM Q^Q
> 
> Warnings: This is a CRACK story, Characters may be OOC, OC children used (only for this story tho), May contain (usually) humorous violence, strong language and some sensitive subjects. Some viewers may see the contents as offensive even when not intentional.

Scotland sighed. Bicker bicker bicker, that’s all those faeries ever seemed to do these days. Not about anything particularly interesting anyway. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t really mind them. But he didn’t want them invading his personal life, hence the earrings to ward off evil faeries and such. He didn’t want to have the same problem as England and be seen as crazy, thanks very much. 

Although, it seemed to him that his nephews Rhys and Richard didn’t quite have the same ability to see magical creatures as the UK brothers did. They could sense them, but when it came to their maternal father to speak to empty air, they definitely sided with America. The same couldn’t be said for Allistor junior and Charlie, though. Those two seemed to attract magical creatures more than anything, especially faeries. You could say the ginger haired man was proud of his little boys, but he was also concerned that they might influence them. Magic could be very dangerous if one didn’t know how to control it.

Things had been very peaceful lately. It had been about eight months since the two youngest children’s birth and Clara’s death, and things between the countries with children had been very friendly and quiet, which was a welcomed change. That couldn’t be repeated for everywhere around the world and that fact alone caused some more anxious parents to worry about their children’s welfare, namely Latvia and Lithuania. The latter two had been genuinely freaking more than what was healthy about their sons being targeted.

Other than that…nothing really. The kids were growing as normal children would, or as normal as it could get when your parents were countries at least. 

Scotland sighed again, watching his two baby boys sleep. They were so peaceful and so cute, with their bright red hair that had a slight tint of orange in it. Their father could never get bored of watching them sleep in their shared cot, holding onto each other while they slept. It was only when a soft knock on the door was heard that Scotland detached his gaze from the sleeping twins to the door. Reluctantly, he stood from the seat he had been sitting on, and opened the bedroom door of his room. Ukraine stood there with Belarus.

“Sorry to disturb, Scotland, but Germany wanted to call a meeting.” The older woman informed. Scotland sighed once more, nodding silently. He quickly grabbed the little speaker thing that meant he could check if his sons were still sleeping or not, and followed the two sister downstairs. There, all the countries sat together, some looking anxious, and others confused. Germany looked particularly stern. 

“Ah, you’re here Scotland. Gut. That’s everyone then.” The blonde stated. Scotland took his seat next to Wales and North Ireland, glancing at them with an inquiring look. He was returned with equally inquiring looks. “I wanted to make a meeting today about something which Norway brought up earlier today. Apparently…” Germany took in a large intake of air. “There are too many ‘magical creatures’ around.” He stated finally, a deadpan expression on his face.

The room stayed silent. 

Most of the countries had a ‘Huh?’ air around them, while the few countries that could see magical creatures seemed wary. 

“Uhm, Mr Germany…Could you please elaborate?” Japan’s humble voice asked. Germany seemed to conflict with himself quietly. He couldn’t deal with this. Not only could he himself not actually see said magical creatures, if they even existed, but he didn’t actually believe they did exist.

“Norway, please take over.” He asked vaguely, sitting down next Italy. The latter seemed to be off with the fairies (how ironic) as always. Apparently, the fact there was an actual flower fairy about to pull on his curl didn’t bother him, but it definitely bothered England, if anything at all.

Norway nodded. “Lately, a lot of magical creatures have been attracted to this area. It usually wouldn’t be a problem, but as a few of us know, it could cause some darker and more dangerous creatures to approach us.” Those few, being Wales, North Ireland, England and Scotland, gave nods. The rest looked sceptical.

Iceland seemed less sceptical of the rest. He knew his brother had always been very serious about his elf friends, and even if he did doubt the older man still, he couldn’t really talk. He had a pet talking puffin after all. He slowly raised his hand to talk. Norway looked at him, giving him a silent permission to ask something.

“You mean, because of all the harmless magical creatures, being elves and faeries I guess, that means things like, I don’t know…demons or goblins would start to invade the house and could potentially hurt us?” The albino man asked. Hong Kong was getting more and more nervous. He didn’t like all this talk about demons and goblins and weird things he couldn’t understand; it was like in a bad movie, where the second the lights went off, all of hell’s content broke loose. It gave him goose bumps just thinking about it.   
Norway nodded. Whispers were heard inbetween the countries, especially with the more open minded ones countries, those who seemed to accept the possibilities of magical creatures surrounding them. By then, England had shooed away the flower fairy, saving Italy from a very painful experience. Spain glanced at said blonde. 

“Inglaterra, is that true?” he asked, his voice toned with a mix of worry and curiosity. England looked at him. He gave a reluctant nod.

“Unfortunately…” he murmured. It’s not like he hadn’t noticed that there was a huge number of faeries and elves around, he just hadn’t thought much about them. Neither had North Ireland nor Wales to be honest. They hadn’t realised it had gotten to a point that they could possibly attract more dangerous creatures. The countries’ whispering stopped altogether. 

The tension in the air was thick, as if they all expected a ghost to jump out at them. North Ireland gave a huge sigh.

“Yeah, well, talking about it isn’t gonna solve anything.” He pointed out flatly. “We should probably start putting up spells to lead the faeries and elves away, don’t you think, Norway?” The Nordic country nodded in agreement. Scotland wondered if it was maybe his sons’ fault. They seemed to interact a lot with the faeries, more than what was safe, especially for eight month old babies. He didn’t want them to be influenced the wrong way. His brother, Wales, noticed his worried expression. When he asked what was wrong, Scotland denied that there was anything wrong. 

They started the preparations for putting up defensive spells. Norway did the first layer of protection against weaker creatures, such as faeries, elves and smaller animals. Wales and North Ireland made the second barrier, against goblins, kitsune and the larger creatures that were more dangerous. Scotland and England, with the support of the others, made the last and final barrier. This one warded off more demonic creatures. The ones that caused mass corruption in the world, without normal people noticing it. This didn’t take much time, but still with those barriers, the five countries felt uneasy. They decided to put up some other items around the house. 

Things like mistletoe were hanging from the curtains, and salt surrounded the house as a huge circle. To be honest, the only one bothered seemed to be Romano. 

“How the hell is mistletoe going to help?” He complained. England had to give him a lecture on mistletoe and its magical uses. It mentally worned out the poor blonde having to explain magic to the cussing country.

By the time they felt a little safer, the house was almost covered in supposedly magical objects. Prussia looked sceptical. He pointed out that he felt like they were now part of some creepy religion, leading to him getting scorned by both Hungary and Germany for being rude.

Other than that, all seemed to be safer. There were no more faeries or elves anywhere, so Italy’s curl was safe from flower fairy abuse. It could’ve gotten very messy. Although, Scotland still had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach yet he couldn’t point out why exactly he was feeling bad. He went back to his room. Allistor jr and Charlie were still asleep. Scotland sat back down at his previous seat, and watched them sleep. They really were cute. 

Over the next few weeks, peace reigned among the house. Until Scotland’s fears became reality. 

One morning, everything seemed to be going as normal. Belarus and Poland were in the kitchen, fussing over Anatoly, now often called Ana, feeding the boy in the blue dress with his porridge like baby food. He wasn’t eating any of it, grossed out by the look of it. The light blonde haired boy was about two years old now, his shoulder length hair in a small ponytail. Russia was annoyed that Lithuania had stopped him from ending Poland’s dressing up sessions with Anatoly. The tall blonde didn’t like the fact that Poland was almost forcefully putting those dresses on his son, but Lithuania convinced him that killing his blonde friend wasn’t a good idea. And anyway, Anatoly seemed to find the dresses funny, although they weren’t practical for the boy who had now started to attempt walking and kept tripping over the frilly clothing. 

Anatoly also seemed to have a specific taste for food. His parents’ national food apparently. He wouldn’t touch any of that nasty stuff his aunt and sort of uncle were trying to feed him. So much so, that he even started crying. At this point, Hungary came in with Allistor jr, to whom Scotland had entrusted while he tried to dress a complicated Charlie, who had been unsettled for the last two days or so, which highly worried his father. As Hungary came in, Allistor jr looked at the crying Anatoly. The latter’s crying wasn’t noisy at all. Tears merely streamed down his cheeks as he frowned. It would’ve even have broken the heart of the toughest of soldiers to see that face. 

“Oh dear, is Anatoly not eating again?” Hungary asked, stroking the baby’s light blonde hair. The colour matched his father’s hair. It had been near to white at his birth, but had darkened a little since then. Belarus nodded, and Poland almost burst out crying at how heart wrenching Anatoly’s expression was. Anatoly seemed absolutely furious and very much accusing the two countries. Hungary was abot to suggest that they give Anatoly rice instead, when the bowl in which the porridge-like meal was flung across the room and smashed against the wall. Shards of pottery spread on the floor, its yellow content dripping down the wall. Denmark was not going to be happy. 

Hungary gaped at Belarus, who gaped back. She hadn’t even moved her hands and the bowl had flown right across the room. Poland had ducked out of the bowl’s path, now on the floor with his hands on his head. Anatoly giggled, now happy. No more icky stuff! While the toddler giggled away, the three adults looked terrified almost. Allistor jr looked peaceful. Maybe too peaceful. 

The spoon Poland had been holding was dropped to the floor when he ducked. Said spoon floated into the air, clumsily. Belarus jumped back, surprise and shock on her face as the spoon shot towards her like an arrow. It narrowly missed her, and collided with a chair. Hungary had almost dropped Allistor jr at this point, the little boy calmer than ever. 

“What is going on?!” Poland cried, fear plastered all over his face. Hearing the blonde’s petrified cry, a certain ginger father burst into the room. He saw the mess in the room, a sick feeling settling in his stomach again, as he hoped, prayed, that this wasn’t what it looked like. The blonde country pounced onto the taller man, his frantic babbling sounding like a band frightened seagulls. Belarus urged said seagull sounding country to calm down, otherwise Scotland wouldn’t be able to understand anything. Hungary took over explaining the situation to the all too pale Scotland. His heart would’ve stopped if it wasn’t for the fact that Charlie started whimpering. 

“Hush, hush, Charlie, its ok, don’t cry sweety…” Scotland comforted his child even though Charlie was still whimpering in what seemed to be fright. Scotland then glanced to Allistor Jr and took a deep sigh. The older sibling hadn’t made a single noise. He didn’t seem surprised, or amused or even aware of the happenings; as if it had been completely normal. Scotland took in deep breaths, finding that he was starting to stress and therefore called for his brothers and Norway to join him in the kitchen. After a quick explanation from Belarus who was patting Poland’s head in a poor attempt to calm him the four newcomers had an equally pale look on their face.

“Shit.” Wales expressed everybody’s feelings in the room. “What are we gonna do? We can’t exactly tell a baby that what he did was wrong, he won’t understand! And if we don’t make it clear that playing around with magic is dangerous, then who knows what will happen!” 

“Are you saying Allistor Jr did this? But he’s a baby, that’s not possible!” Poland cried out as if he had just heard the cruellest joke of the century but seeing the magical countries’ expressions, he knew that was exactly what they were thinking. Scotland was taking deep breaths. 

He had to calm down.

Charlie whimpered, although Anatoly seemed happy as can be. Allistor Jr looked at his younger brother, and the sibling shrunk away. Not good, not good, not good…Scotland’s mind was whirling. This couldn’t be happening. Why was he stressing out so much? Countries with magical powers were unusual yes, but that didn’t make them inexistent so why was he so stressed out over his son being able to do magic? 

“Scotland? Scotland!” England called. Scotland snapped out of his daze. “Don’t be so worried. We’ll handle it, ok? You just have got to stay calm.” The older brother nodded as he cradled his baby in his arms to calm both himself and the child. “But for now we need to inform the others. And clean the kitchen up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me please. It’s a shitty chapter but this is honestly the best I could come up with in my state (I got ill) so please bear with me. I honestly truly need help from people and any ideas, no matter how ridiculous they are, would be absolutely amazing and adored, because then I may actually have some ideas on what to write! Thank you for bearing with so far!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who asked, the reason the username changed from ‘Grimmijaggers’ to ‘CRMGrimmi’ is because the old admin, Clara, decided to stop writing yaoi fanfics for personal reasons. So I’m the new admin, hi to all, my name’s Alix. I really liked Clara’s username so I chose a similar one. I write the yaoi stuff and Clara writes the others, like ‘History is Now’ or ‘Wait you’re called Indigo?’ sort of things. So we share an account. Clara gives me ideas on what to write and I try to keep the writing style as close to hers as I can. So…
> 
> Thank you for those who gave me ideas! It’s really appreciated and ideas are always welcome!

Aurora, now a healthy three year old toddler with bright blonde hair. She was a happy little girl that seemed to love life and be excited about everything, like her father. Norway fed the giggling child her morning food when Germany and Denmark got rowdy on the other side of the dining room.

“Education is crucial, Denmark, you can’t ignore it!” Germany was sternly, his arms crossed and looking intimidating with his scowling face. 

“I’m not saying it isn’t! I’m saying it could be difficult for the kids to get along with other kids.” Denmark said back with a frustrated tone. He looked more worried and anxious than angry. The noise got America and Prussia curious.

“What are you guys arguin’ about?” the younger country asked the two blonde ones. 

“Germany thinks the kids should go to kindergarten.” Denmark explained, getting the attention of the whole room. Sweden, who was holding Tiwald and Beno, frowned in thought about this idea. The other parents were also thoughtful about it all. 

“I don’t think it is necessary.” Austria stated. “No country here has ever been to any type of school with other children. Why should this be any different to our children?” He glanced to Hungary who was holding Maria-Theresa who was still sleeping. China nodded in agreement with Austria’s opinion. But Canada and France, the former having been feeding Francoise, both disagreed with Austria.

“No, it’d be better if they went to kindergarten. The children aren’t actually countries, but have the ‘extended life time’ like we do. At this age, it’d be no issue to at least take the three year old to kindergarten.” France argued, facing the Germanic country. Austria scowled at being argued with, but majority of the room seemed to agree with him. For once. Joking of course, but hey. Only Denmark, Austria, China and Belarus stood against that idea. 

“Letting Anatoly go to kindergarten could be dangerous! What if somebody abducts him and uses him as bait or something?” Belarus stated, almost angry. Lithuania glanced at her and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Belarus, it’ll be fine. We can choose a safe place for the kids.” He proposed. “We’re all so busy with our duties as countries; sometimes it’s hard to handle it all. We need to the children to be educated. Education is the answer to a good future afterall, and if the children could get this education, then I’d be more than happy to give it to them.” The brunette’s words seemed to convince the girl. She stayed quiet before smiling a little. She was convinced. 

Denmark, China and Austria were still unconvinced. But seeing how their partners were ok with this idea, they reluctantly agreed with it. Ukraine piped up.

“So that means that Rhys, Richard, Aurora, Francoise and Anatoly would be the first to attend it, right? But would they attend a kindergarten in Copenhagen? Only Aurora knows any sort of Danish whenever she does speak.” That was a good question. The children had only ever been spoken to each other in their parents’ language, and had heard English when they countries spoke among each other.

“They’re still young. It’s easier for toddlers to learn languages than it is for adults.” Very true. And whatever the blubber the toddlers spoke, nobody really understood anyway. 

Denmark gave up. 

“Fine…there’s a kindergarten not too far away from here. I’ll call them up and ask if they can take up a few new children.” 

~

The next day, England, Denmark, France and Russia were bringing their children to a small simple yet sweet looking kindergarten not too far off from where they all lived. The girl who was working there that day smiled sweetly and took the children in. Rhys and Richard quickly found their happiness with the big plushies, Anatoly made a direct beeline to the picture books; Francoise looked at the colouring crayons eagerly. But Aurora clung onto her father tightly, scared of the unknown area. 

“Nej…Far…Nej…” No, dad, no. Denmark knew the people who worked at the kindergarten well, them being his own people, but those words made him possessive of his daughter and his hugged her tightly. He had to go work, even if he didn’t want to. He calmed his daughter, promising that he’d be back soon and that she’d have fun here. Aurora didn’t seem to completely understand, but hearing the Danish word of ‘fun’, she seemed a little curious of what was in the kindergarten. She let go of her father’s coat and slowly let the lady working at the kindergarten take her into her arms. 

Russia was being all scary and threatening, but seeing how Anatoly was eagerly looking at a colourful picture book with a happy expression, he reluctantly walked back to the car they had come in. France and England could tell their children were already having fun, they left, relieved that they were in safe hands. 

The day was long for the parents of the five kids at the kindergarten, hoping they were healthy, happy and having fun. But especially that they were safe. So it was no surprise that when Aurora was engrossed in hand painting when Norway came to collect her that it was a huge relief to the serious country. 

Upon inspection, Richard had seemed to adopt all of the rabbit plushies while Rhys seemed more interested by the super hero figurines. Anatoly had gone through a huge amount of picture books and Francoise was playing with the other children in the kindergarten whom she seemed to have made close friends with. America, Lithuania and Canada were glad that they’re children had had a fun day.

But of course, the five toddlers were eager to go home with their parents. The kindergarten teachers waved goodbye to them before speaking to the other parents collecting their children. 

Upon arriving back to Denmark’s huge home, Austria and China were curious to hear of what the children had been doing all day, if they had been treated well and if they were happy. Of course, having heard of how much fun the children seemed to have had, Austria and China were somewhat convinced that maybe, when their children were at the right minimum age, it could be a possibility to attend the kindergarten.

“Look at Anatoly, he seems like he’s had, like, an awesome day.” Poland pointed out poking the small child’s cheek gently. Anatoly gave a small happy giggle in response.

Germany glanced at Denmark.

“Not so much of a bad idea, now was it?” The muscular blonde pointed out, subtly smug. Germany wasn’t the type to show off when something went exactly as he had planned, but he did like it when things went his way. Denmark pouted childishly.

“Whatever…” he whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short fanfic, but ideas and motivation are lacking. IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT GUYS. It really would be appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of these chapters, but it’s really difficult to find time to write stories these days, being constantly busy with school and such, especially since I am in my final school year. Thank you for your patience!  
> -Mod CRM

Italy straddled Germany, kissing his lips gently, while the blonde held his lover’s hips in a firm but gentle grip. It had been a while since they had done this, and they certainly missed each other’s warm touch in this manner. 

Just as Germany slid a hand down Italy’s briefs, a small cry was heard from the other side of the door across from their bed. 

“Papi, Papa!” A little girl’s cry came. Italy sighed, forehead resting on Germany’s shoulder. The blonde groaned, frustrated at having been interrupted just as things were getting good.

“I’ll take care Gabriella, you take care of Johannes.” Italy muttered, mildly disappointed of not getting the action he had been craving. Italy got up and dressed himself again, Germany doing the same, before going into their children’s room. It was rather late at night, and their three year olds were both awake, clinging onto each other. “What’s wrong sweety?” Italy asked his daughter, the younger of the two, when her little hands reached out for him. She started babbling in a mix of Italian and German, none of it really making sense, since she hardly knew how to talk, but Italy caught the words ‘pasta’ several times; so he had no idea what type of nightmare it was but pasta was involved. 

On the other hand, Johannes was quiet as his father picked him up, but he was trembling with tears in his eyes and clung onto the blonde’s neck, the latter muttering calming words in German. He knew that any chance of action they had had tonight was lost, and while it was somewhat annoying the couple knew that the kids were always their top priority. The next chance for any action wouldn’t be any time soon, but oh well…

~

Sweden and Finland had had more chance that Italy and Germany, and had actually gotten quite far, at the point where Finland was holding onto Sweden, moaning gently. They didn’t hear the door open at all, so when Sweden heard the glares coming from his two oldest sons, Tiwald and Beno, he froze completely, Finland whining in disappointment and looking at Sweden, confused, before following his lover’s stern glare to their three children, who were almost four years old, staring at them. Tiwald and Beno were glaring like their Swedish father, while Mukas was smiling naively, having no idea what he and his brothers had just walked upon.

At that moment, Finland thanked the stars that they had a blanket over them, and the same time wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear forever. 

“Why aren’ ya in bed?” Sweden asked gruffly, not expecting an answer really, more of thinking out loud. Mukas tilted his head to the side, glancing at his brothers innocently, hinting that it had been Tiwald’s idea to go into their parents’ room so late at night. Tiwald was the oldest of the triplets, and also the leader. Beno was the follower, while Mukas was just along for the ride. Sweden narrowed his eyes at his oldest son, the young child returning the exact same stare at his father. They were ridiculously similar in their actions and habits. 

Finland had covered his face with his hands, blushing madly underneath it. 

“Please, boys go back to bed…” he whined pointlessly. Beno poked at Tiwald’s arm, and they stared at each other, before glancing at Mukas, who was already starting to fall asleep again. Instead of going back to bed though, the three of them settle on the floor on their parents’ bedroom, and fell asleep there. Sweden grunted in annoyance, lowering his head in desperation. 

No a moment of privacy.

~

Anatoly was not happy; Lithuania could tell. But his baby boy of five years old wasn’t explaining his unhappiness to anyone, not even Russia. Ukraine was the only one that could get him to talk at all, but even then, all he said was ‘nothing, nothing’ in Russian, denying any suggestions for the cause of his unhappiness.

“Anatoly, please, what makes you so unhappy?” Ukraine asked again, her voice genuinely worried and afraid for her little nephew. Anatoly only shook his head, his long hair, the same length as Lithuania’s, covering his face a little. Belarus couldn’t get anything out of him, and Poland was a lost cause. 

“Lithuania, what do you think might be wrong with him?” Russia asked, his voice tainted with misery because of his unhappy son. Lithuania stayed quiet. “Lithuania?”

“If Anatoly was me…”The brunette said gently. “I’d be like this if I was being hurt and didn’t want to bother others with my problems.” Anatoly was a lot like his Lithuanian father. While he looked a lot like Russia, Anatoly was very sweet and kind hearted, and never really did anything that could have been problematic. It was a simple conclusion. Upon hearing this, Belarus and Russia stood up abruptly and were making their way to the front door. “Um…where are you going?” 

“The Kindergarten.” 

~

“Bullying? Why, no, I don’t think so.” The young woman at the kindergarten looked shocked at the idea of Anatoly being bullied. The five children attending the kindergarten had been attending it for a few months now, and had so far been happy and enjoying it, until now. Anatoly looked quiet and as he peeked around the room, as if afraid of something or someone popping out. Russia was still talking to the young woman about Anatoly’s unusual depressed behaviour, while Belarus was holding the toddler when a mother came in holding her own child in her arms. This child was a girl wearing a green dress with her blonde hair curled at the ends. Her brown eyes locked onto Anatoly and the latter tried to hide in Belarus’ arms.

Of course, Belarus felt this change of movement, and immediately swivelled round and glared at the mother and her child. The mother was also blonde, but with green eyes. 

“Your daughter has been bullying my nephew.” Belarus snapped. The woman was taken aback at this sudden accusation. This caught the attention of the kindergarten teacher and Russia who turned to look at the situation.

“Excuse me?” the mother scowled. “That’s a very harsh and abrupt accusation; my dear daughter wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Belarus was visibly steaming, and while Russia was tempted to also get angry at the mother, it was clear she was not aware of what her daughter might be doing to his son. The Russian placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder, and smiled down at her.

“Belarus, let me talk, please?” He proposed sweetly, taking Anatoly into his arms, the small child gripping onto his father’s coat nervously. Still glaring, Belarus nodded, and Russia went to speak to the mother, out of Belarus’ hearing range. 

After a quick half-hearted apology for Belarus’ sudden outburst, Russia explained the situation to the mother. Naturally, the latter was sceptical that it must be her own daughter, as no parent wishes their child to be a bully, or she didn’t at least. However, she did see how upset Anatoly was in the presence of her daughter. 

“If you wish, I could keep an eye on them both and see if you’re suspicions are right.” The young woman, the kindergarten teacher, suggested. “I’d be happy to do so. The idea that there may be bullying here is quite upsetting to all of us, and I would like to deal with it as soon as possible before Anatoly or any of the other children get affected by it.”

Russia and the mother glanced at each other, and they all had a mutual agreement that this was the best thing to do at the moment, when nobody really knew what was happening. 

So Anatoly was left at the kindergarten, like the other children. Belarus was upset with Russia, complaining that not acting immediately was a very bad idea.

“Belarus, we need to act as normal as possible. And reacting to these things like we do to declarations of war isn’t going to help. These are young children, and personally, I want to protect their innocence for as long as I personally can. Don’t you think that sounds good, da?” Russia said, hoping that Belarus would calm down a little more before they got home. Belarus went quiet for a little while, before talking again. 

“Yes, but brother, if anything worse happens to Anatoly, I’m going to be beyond angry.” And that was that. Russia told Lithuania what had been agreed upon back in the kindergarten, the brunette happy that this was going to be sorted out calmly and without too much shouting. He just hoped that the kindergarten teacher would be able to find the cause for his son’s unhappiness quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sorry for the lack of activity and updating of literally all the stories on this account, but we’re still very much active. Blame school and life for our lacking of writing getting done. Sorry, I hope we can do better in 2017 Q^Q


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope we can do better in 2017”  
> That’s what I said.  
> I have failed.   
> I’m sorrryyyyy – Mod CRM

Norway was wondering if he had accidentally walked into Finland and Sweden’s room upon seeing a grumpy looking blonde sitting on the floor next to the baby’s crib. He quickly realised that it was just Denmark sulking as he listened to Aurora sleeping peacefully.

“What’s your problem?” The Norwegian man asked, sounding bored but was actually a little concerned. The blonde looked up at him, frowning deeply. Norway didn’t like it when Denmark looked like that because it reminded him too much of the previous times Denmark had gotten so angry looking in the past; all of which having ended in some kind of bloodshed. 

“My problem is that I can’t keep housing everybody! I’m getting sick and tired of having to consider my house as an apartment building! I don’t get why they can’t all go back home already! Most of the kids are around a year old anyway, surely they are all starting to get homesick?!” Denmark exclaimed in angry whisper, keeping Aurora’s peaceful sleeping expression in mind. The taller Nordic man walked towards his lover, and for a moment Norway was a little scared. Denmark noticed the ever so slightly stiff posture of the shorter man and sighed deeply. “Let’s talk about this somewhere else.”

The two went to the living room, which was deserted for once. They sat across each other, Denmark running a hand through his scruffy looking hair. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, I’m just stressed…I haven’t really been able to relax in my own home for the last couple of years…” He muttered, looking dishevelled and worn out. Norway felt a little guilty at seeing that, even if he didn’t show it. Denmark, like any of the other countries, has had a lot of work and having to look after a whole bunch of other people in his house must have a stressed him a little too much. 

The reason for everybody to have moved into Denmark’s home was both as a punishment for his stupid move of creating the drink that turned some of the countries into girls, and also as a way for the children to not be lonely with only adults around them and become friends. However maybe this ‘punishment’ of sorts had gone on for a little too long. 

“Why don’t we talk about it with the others and see what they think?” Norway suggested.

~

All the countries said around the dinner table, most of the children being in bed. The ages of the children now ranged from three to five, so most could sleep a full six hours in a row before they woke up. 

After Denmark explained his stressing out to the other countries in the nicest way he possibly could, most started talking among each other, except for Japan and China.

“We had also been thinking about that, aru.” China admitted. 

“We are very grateful that you have housed us for so long, but we believe that it is best for us to return home, as well as for Masashi to connect with his roots and grow up back at our homes.” Japan seconded. The others had mix responses, some saying that they didn’t want their children to grow up with only adults, while others admitted they missed their own homes and people.

“What I don’t get is why those like Hungary and Belarus who don’t have kids need to be here.” Romano pointed out bluntly, if not a little rudely. The named women growled at him. Germany intervened before an argument could break out.

“No matter what we think, we all must admit we have overstayed our welcome. No offense Denmark, but you look the most dishevelled out of all of us, and I believe it is our fault.” The German man said calmly. “And anyway, we have seen that the children get along, so we can rest assured that they are all friends. There is no reason why they can’t visit each other.”

After about ten minutes of conversing, all agreed that it would be best for each country to return to their individual homes, except for those who had children together; those couples would sort of out how they were going to grow up the child in their own privacy. 

“I’m so grateful that you are all so understanding about this.” Denmark thanked genuinely, sounding and looking a little less worn out. After the meeting was over, the countries separated to gather their belongings to travel back home. 

Romano and Spain were the most enthusiastic out of all of them. They had become particularly homesick but hadn’t wanted to stop Fernando from being friends with the others, so had fought against their own wishes for the benefit of their son. Said three year old had woken up when they had return to their room, and started whining, probably wanting food. 

“We’re going to go home, Fernando, isn’t that great!?” Romano said cheerfully as he picked up his son. Seeing his parents’ happy expressions and feeling the cheerful atmosphere in the room, Fernando giggled and smiled, wriggling in Romano’s arms as Spain brought some baby food to give to Fernando. “Finally, I’ll be able to eat real pizza! Not the ‘pizza’ that they make in restaurants here. Nowhere but back at home is actual good Italian food made!”

“I couldn’t agree more~!” Spain chimed as he passed Fernando’s food to Romano before taking out the suitcases to start packing.

~

The following morning, the first to leave were Japan and China. They had been thinking about this for some time now, and had already started backing before the meeting had taken place. 

While they finished packing their things and loading it into the taxi that would drive them to the airport, Masashi had been playing with the other children. Now four years old, Masashi looked exactly the same as Japan, except for his hair and eye colour which was that of China’s. 

His parents came to collect him when it was time to leave. 

“Time to say bye-bye to everyone, Masashi.” China cooed lovingly as he went to pick up his son. However he was stopped by four year old Hui-Long, who had flopped himself over Masashi, and gave a deadpan stare to China. Too say the man was taken aback was an understatement. He swore he had seen that expression somewhere else before.

“Seems like Hui-Long doesn’t want you to take Masashi away.” Hong Kong observed. When China looked up at the younger country, he remembered why Hui-Long’s expression had been so familiar. “He has grown very attached to Masashi.” Iceland took it upon himself to pick up his toddler and with some resistance, separated Hui-Long from Masashi. As soon as both Masashi and Hui-Long had been picked up by the maternal fathers, the two started sniffling.

“Oh no…they’re really sad.” China felt his heart break a little. Japan decided that he’d play the bad guy just this once.

“Let’s not make it any harder on them and go. We can go visit them soon.” The black haired man said, to which China agreed and they left. Masashi didn’t stop sniffling as Hui-Long started crying, Iceland attempting to calm his son down.

“You’ll see him soon, don’t worry.” He tried in vain. 

The following departures weren’t any easier. After Masashi’s departure and Hui-Long’s outbreak of tears, the children had all caught on that something they wouldn’t like was happening. So when Fernando was being taken away to leave, Rhys, Richard and Aurora clung onto Romano and Spain’s legs, and it took a good ten minutes for their parents to pry them off. 

Then the floods of tears started when Anatoly left with Russia and Lithuania and Tomu left with Latvia and Estonia, along with Belarus and Ukraine. 

When it came time for Gabriela and Johannes to leave, Francoise and the Triplets helped them hide, which caused Germany and Italy to run late to the airport once they had found their daughter and son.

Little by little, Denmark’s home emptied out until Aurora was the only child left. The little girl’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy from how much she cried, and she sulking in her play room, hugging a stuff lion toy as she sniffled.

“I’m feeling incredibly guilty…” Denmark admitted to Norway, the latter nodding in agreement.

“It’s not too bad though. Sweden and Finland’s triplets are close by, so she won’t be lonely.” Norway assured him. “I believe that this was the right thing to do though. It’s important for all of us to have our family times alone without the worry of being interrupted. And you need to have a place to relax properly.”

Denmark smiled and nodded. He kissed Norway on the top of the head, and looked down when he saw a teary eyed and pouting Aurora reaching up at him. 

“Do you forgive daddy?” He asked his daughter as he took her into her strong arms. The little blonde girl sniffled and nodded, still sulking a little. She bumped her forehead against his chin, quietly demanding a kiss. Denmark gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and Norway reached up and gave her one on the cheek, which seemed to cheer her up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, something actually happened! Not just a slice of life chapter!   
> I’m dying inside help me plz


End file.
